


Unknown Numbers

by carebearcountdwn



Series: Doctors Notes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Nico, Cuddles, Doctor Will, First Date, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleeping Together, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Timers, a bit of smut, snuggles, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearcountdwn/pseuds/carebearcountdwn
Summary: Beautiful smile, kind eyes, his name on my neck, marking me as his. This I understand he is my soul mate.But my name on his skin declaring him as mine? How the fuck did that happen?Or when unknown numbers count down to Will Solace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a world of timers counting down to your soulmate, Nico di Angelo doesn't know what he's expecting when his timer jumps forward seven years, but it definitely wasn't Will Solace. Loving looks and being desired? Who's life is he living?
> 
> *Currently a stand-alone fic.*

 

## Will Solace

When I look in the mirror today I have a moment of bewilderment that is quickly devoured by anxiety. Uncomfortably grinding my insides between its wretched teeth and leaving me with a feeling of hopelessness.

Let me clarify, I am not afraid because of my appearance. I look like I always do: shaggy overgrown black hair that's fluffy from sleep, pale skin stretched over my sunken in cheeks. Basically, I look like a dying troll doll in the mornings. This is all fine- _ish_ , but sadly normal.

What's alarming is the constantly changing numbers that stretch across my neck. My timer. I was supposed to have over seven years left, at least I did last time I looked. It now reads 00.00.03.17.14. Meaning I had 3 hours, seventeen minutes, and fourteen seconds left till I meet my soulmate. I go from full-on panic mode to a numb confusion as I continue to stare at the dropping numbers in my reflection. _Is this real life?_

I might throw up. I force myself to turn away from the mirror not trusting my own eyes. I retrieve my phone to call Jason.

Immediately Jason answers, "What's up?"  in a voice that is all too cheery for my current situation.

"Can you come over right now?" I sound more upset than I want to.

I hear him begin to move on the other end, "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay," I lie, it doesn't sound very convincing, "Somethings happened to my timer, I need you to come look at it for me."

I hear a quick intake of breath from Jason, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

 

I take a quick shower to try and calm my nerves before he arrives. The water is hot and as it runs down my skin it turns it red. My anxiety must be being built by Bob the fucking builder himself it's growing so fast. I slap my cheeks and force myself to take deep breaths. 

It's not that I don't want to meet my soul mate, I just have a lot of fears about meeting them. _What if they're disappointed when they see me? What if they're a girl? What if they're a boy but they're disappointed I'm a boy? What if? What if? What if?_  Gah! It's all so complicated. Same-sex soulmates don't happen very often, but if my timer counts down to a girl it would never be anything more than platonic love. All these thoughts seem to hit me like a ton of bricks. I crank the faucet to cold effectively slowing my racing mind before I get out of the shower. 

I pull on my softest black sweatshirt for comfort and a pair of black skinny jeans for fashion. I chance a glance at my mirror, hoping I read it wrong earlier. 00.00.03.02.56. I do throw up then. 

I'm vigorously brushing my teeth when Jason enters my apartment. He must have used his spare key. 

He quickly crosses the room and his eyes automatically go to my neck, "I thought you had seven years to go?"

I let out a laugh without humor, "Yeah, me too." I spit the last of my toothpaste in the sink." So it does say 2 hours and 58 minutes?" 

Jason leans down and tilts his head slightly so he can get a good look at my Timer, he stares at it for a moment, pushing his glasses up slightly on his face then answers, "It defiantly does." 

The confirmation fills me with panic. Hearing someone else say it somehow made real. I close my eyes for a second trying to get control of myself before I have an attack. Jason places his hand on my shoulder, grounding me.

"Neeks, this is a good thing," his voice is calm and clear.

"I know it's supposed to be, I just feel unprepared." It's not necessarily a lie, just not the full truth. "I thought I had seven years, now I only have a few hours."

"But you'll be able to spend so much more time with him now." Jason gives my shoulder a squeeze. I appreciate that he said  _him_.

"What if it's not a _him_ though, what would I even do?" Jason's the only one I would ever feel comfortable asking this. 

He lifts his eyebrows in question, "Nico there is no way in hell your soulmate is going to be a girl. I mean, come on, look at your pants." 

I almost smile, "Damnet Grace we've been over this, pants don't define sexual orientation." 

"They define yours." Jason shoots back with his finger guns. 

His sass helps me relax a bit then my eyes land on what was once Jason's timer. Now it just says Piper McLean across his four arm. I wish my timer was somewhere like that, so I could at least see it when my soulmates name appears. Hopefully whoever my soulmate is has an easily seen timer. 

Jason must have noticed my distress because he pulls me into a hug. The blonde smells like breakfast food and a bit like pipers perfume. I hug him back wanting the comfort. I'm not a touchy person, I think physical affection is important and should actually mean something when it's used. That being said, I never refused a hug from Jason. He's my best friend and for a while, he felt like my only family.

"The person you're gonna meet today is literally made for you, don't worry you'll do great," Jason tells me before breaking the hug.

"I hope your right," I reply.

"I'm always right about matters of the heart," Jason jokes, then turns serious, "I have to head to class now, are you gonna be okay?" 

I nod trying to put on a brave face and accept my fate. 

"Good, I expect details about what goes down," Jason says giddily. 

I dramatically roll my eyes faking annoyance, "Your such a gossip, but I'll text you letting you know what happens right after If you can hold off on telling everyone else about this till then." 

Jason pouts, "Fine," he turns to leave, "let me know if you need anything okay?" 

 

I finish getting ready and try to ignore my nerves. I contemplate skipping school and missing my soulmate, my timer would change again, but for how long? It could disappear, meaning I lost my chance. So I go. Forcing myself to only zip up my jacket half way so the timer is visible, I feel weirdly exposed. My soulmate needed to see it though since I defiantly couldn't. 

Taking one last look in the mirror before I leave my timer reads, 00.00.02.01.34. It makes me want to scream. Instead, I drive my motorcycle to campus faster than what most people consider safe and legal. I fly down the road like a bat outta hell. The speed calms my panicky heart and gives me a good buzz of adrenaline. Hazel would lecture me if she knew I wasn't wearing a helmet, but there is no way I was going to risk helmet hair today.  

I make it to my paint theory class and sit down next to my red-headed friend Rachel. Her green eyes stare so intensely at my timer I can almost feel holes being burned into my neck. 

"Dang Di Angelo, your days gonna be interesting." She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Shut up, I know." I don't sound as indifferent as I typically do, "What does it say now?" 

Rachel leans in slightly, while I lift my chin. So she can see it clearly, " One hour and forty-two minutes."  

I take another deep breath. This class gets out in an hour and a half, I am going to meet my soulmate right after. 

"What gives, I thought you had years left like me?" Rachel gestures to her palm where her timer reads 09.02.17.04.58.

"I have no Idea," I admit disparagingly, "This morning it was just like this, maybe my soulmate made some crazy decision that will bring us together sooner? I don't really know." Timers don't change very often, especially this much. 

The class starts and we listen to a lecture about the different types of painting sponges for the first 15 minutes then we get to work on our own projects. This is my favorite class, the professor, Mr. Brunner, has a really laid back attitude and lets us do pretty much whatever we want as long as it's with a paintbrush and he can grade it somehow. I'm currently working on a large watercolor painting of a young girl with long black hair, she's facing away from the viewer and is holding a large sunflower. She's standing in a dirt field and the sky is gray. All the emphasis is on the bright flower. I've been working on it for a few weeks now. I'm planning to enter it into a scholarship competition. Today I finish the sunflower and begin to add shadows to her hair and skin. The work distracts my agitated mind and by the end of class, I'm not as fearful anymore. Although I could use a coffee. 

 

Leaving my class I make my way across campus towards the little coffee shop. I go here often, usually to kill time in between classes or occasionally to meet up with Reyna for brunch. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see the notification, it's just an email, but I notice my reflection in the screen. 00.00.00.00.05. My mouth opens, agape. I didn't realize how long it took to walk across campus. My feet keep moving as I continue to stare at my phone. The numbers hypnotize me, I'm unable to look away. 4...3...2...1...

I collide with a very tall someone. Not very hard but with enough force to send me flailing backward. Luckily the stranger quickly grabs my arm before I can get too far, steadying me. "I'm so sorry..." I quickly apologize then momentarily forget how to breathe. The arm that just righted me has my name on it. Nico Di Angelo is wrapped around the man's wrist like a bracelet. He must have noticed my timer by now and we both stand frozen. The calmness I regained from painting is ripped away from me leaving a cold empty pit in my stomach. Paralyzed, I can't move. I haven't felt anxiety this strong for a long time and I, without a doubt, did not miss it.

After what's probably only a few seconds but feels like an eternity the stranger reaches out his hand, and in a friendly voice introduces himself, "I'm Will Solace." I drag my eyes away from his wrist and look up to his face. My fears get properly squished by the man's, Will's, smiling face. He looks so happy. _Oh God, he's beautiful._  Will has blonde curly hair that appears to have been bleached by the sun, with light blue eyes that seem to sparkle. His tan face is dusted with freckles across his cheeks and nose, and his smile is so warm and sincere, it's almost contagious. 

I feel like I'm having some sort of out of body experience. _Surely this lovely person could not be meant for me?_  My eyes flick down to what used to be the man's timer again, it still says Nico Di Angelo. I look back at Will's face then at my own name again, trying to decide if I can let myself have this. Risk letting someone else into my life, risk getting hurt... _Fuck it, I want this_. I take Will's hand and immediately notice how much smaller mine is than his. It's almost comical.

 "Nico Di Angelo," I introduce myself. Will grins, and it pulls an unsuspecting small smile out of me.

"Do you want to go get coffee, or...?" Will tentatively asks.

"Coffees sounds good," I accept.

 

I order my usual with 3 creams one sugar, Will gets something called a bulletproof coffee. After we order we sit across from each other in a corner booth. I try not to stare to intensely at Will but can't really help it. He seems just as content to gaze back, so I continue to take him in. The lady calls out our order and before I can stand Will gets to his feet, "I got it," He flashes me a smile and goes to get our drinks. I lean back in the booth and watch Will walk off. He looks athletic, and he's at least as tall as Jason. I feel this need to know more about him.  _W_ _hy was it my name printed on his skin? How am I perfect for him?_  Will returns and hands me my coffee.

"Thank you," I tell him, and I decide to be bold. "Tell me about yourself."

Will's eyes widen slightly at the question, then he takes a deep breath for dramatic effect and starts, "I'm from Texas, I grew up riding horses. I have two brothers and a sister, Michael, Austin, and Kayla. I got here yesterday night to do an interview for the Medical Program here, I was supposed to come next week, but the professors changed it on me last minute." Will smiles, then taps his wrist where it reads Nico Di Angelo, "That's when my timer changed, I got excepted into the program and will be starting next month. I want to become a heart surgeon or a pediatrician, I'm not sure which yet? I'll be working at the hospital shadowing some doctors, once I get completely moved over here. Hmm, what else... I go running every morning religiously, and will never stop listening to my chemical romance when I do." This makes me smirk, " And I'm 23." Will leans back in his chair and takes a drink from his coffee, seeming to be proud of his proclamation. "Your turn." 

"That was quite the run down," I say smiling then begin, "I'm from Italy I moved to New York when I was twelve with my sisters, Bianca and Hazel, to live with my father. I do know the language still but I almost never use it.  I'm currently working towards my bachelors in Fine Studio Arts, with a minor in art theory. My main focus is on painting. I go to a lot of concerts, and I drive a motorcycle. I work at the cheesecake factory as a server." I pause trying to think of anything else typical to tell him, "Oh and I'm 20."

Our conversation seems easy after that. We talk about bands, shows, friends, school, work, basically anything, but nothing too deep. We stay in the shop for well over an hour and I realize it is extremely comfortable to talk to the blond sitting across from me. I don't even feel tired out like I normally do or like I'm scrambling for words and topics. I'm actually having a really good time, Will talks with his hands and uses a lot of different expressions to get his point across. He's confident and I'm already finding him extremely cute. Although I don't know who wouldn't.  I'm laughing at Will's description of one of his horses when I, unfortunately, realize what time it is.  

"I have to get to my Art History Class," I say pulling out my phone and handing it to Will, "Can I get your number? Also your snapchat? Will smiles like I just handed him $50 bucks and puts in his information. 

"Send me a text so I can get yours two okay?" I nod feeling all giddy at the idea of learning more about him. 

Then I'm pleasantly surprised when Will walks me to my class, and we continue to talk about childhood pets. 

Will asks as we near my class, "Do you want to go out to dinner later this week?"

I look up at Will, _holy fucking shit he is so tall_. Holding in a grin, "I would love to, I'm free on Friday does that work?" 

"That's perfect," Will says, "so seven on Friday?" 

"It's a date," I say then immediately regret my word choice. I didn't even know if Will wanted to be anything more than platonic. 

Will doesn't seem bothered by what I said though, he smiles then leans down to kiss me on the cheek. It's innocent and his lips are warm, butterfly's flutter in my stomach at the action.

"I can't wait," he tells me then leaves so I can go to class. That was a really sweet gesture, my hand reaches up absentmindedly to touch my cheek. I'm a sucker for gentlemanly shit like that.

 

## Class

I sit in the back corner of my class with no plan to pay attention. Immediately I pull out my phone to send a text to Will so he has my number, and I take a photo of my Neck where it now says Will Solace to send to all my friends and Will with no caption. I stare at it in the selfie camera, it's weird having someone else's name on my skin, but even weirder that I don't feel the need to hide it.

My phone starts to blow up, vibrating every other second with each snap from my friends and notifications of who screen-shotted the photo. Will's one of the ones to screenshot it. I hide a grin behind my hand. 

 **herecomesthewill** : a photo of his wrist where it says Nico Di Angelo

I snort when I read Wills snap name. Then promptly screenshots the photo. 

 **itsajason** : a photo of his eye with the caption, 'DETAILS DI ANGELO' 

 **reynaisnotamused** : sends a selfie and asks 'is he cute?'

 **aquamanpercy** : It's a video of him fist pumping.

 **queenhazle** : sends a photo of Frank eating a pizza with the caption, 'Spill! also, bring him to dinner next week.'

 **thevaldeznator** : a photo of the underside of a car with the caption, 'congrats'

 **pipersnotclean** : its a photo of herself screaming.

 **rachthesage** : a photo of herself smirking, 'how is he?' 

 **annabethisfalling** : a photo of some blueprints, 'can't wait to meet him.' 

I realize my cheeks are sore from all the smiling. 

I reply to everyone's snaps and spend a few minutes getting a selfie that I like enough to send to Will with the caption 'herecomesthewill, really?'  

 **herecomesthewill** : a photo of Will sticking his tongue out, he's on the subway, 'your snap name is **nicodasindeath**  and you're giving me grief?" 

I have a stupid little smile on my face the rest of the day that I can't seem to get rid of. 

The next few days are a happy blur. I am consistently shocked by how easy it is to talk to Will, it's not only easy, it's amazing. Will is spontaneous, no wonder our timers changed, Will made plans at the flick of his wrist. I am the type that likes to have my schedule planned out to a T, but I don't really mind rearranging some things to fit Will in. Will meets me for lunch or surprises me with coffee during my breaks at work, it's so sweet. I have this embarrassingly constant warm and bubbly feeling running through me that seems to only intensify with every text I get. Sadly the change in my behavior doesn't go unnoticed, my friends point it out and even my co-workers say they're happy for me. Not that I was necessarily sad before, but I always kept to myself, often I talked as little as possible, I rarely offered a real smile and laughed even less. I was content like this, but now I have all this excited energy built up inside that makes me feel all loose.

 

## First date

On Friday I wait till five before to start getting ready. I want to look fresh for my date. I shower, shave, brush my teeth, and I actually blow dry my hair making it super voluptuous then I put it in a loose low ponytail. My hair was at that point of being long enough to be annoying but I still wanted it longer. It's a constant battle. Now the outfit. I stare at my closet of black on black. I try on four different but extremely similar black shirts and settle on a long sleeved slim fit button up. I spend ten minutes scouring my drawers looking for my only pair of dark grey skinny jeans. I slip on my skull ring and lace up my converse. I look at myself in the mirror and feel pretty satisfied with the look. I slip on my leather jacket and head out for my date filled with the giddy happiness of a Swedish person.

I pull up to the Mexican restaurant and see Will waiting by the door. His eyes follow me. I climb off my bike and pull my helmet off leaving it with my motorcycle, then I cross the parking lot to him.  It takes effort not to swoon. He looks like a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model. His curly hair is styled back from his face, and he has on a blue quarter sleeve shirt. It does magic on his already piercing eyes. He smiles at me and slips his hand into mine like it's the easiest thing in the world. Like it's as natural as the sunset. Like his hand was made for mine, _Shit I am turning into a sap._  Then he says "You look great." I feel like squealing like a school girl ( _proving my point)_ at my beautiful date, have you seen yourself! I don't though I smile like a normal person instead, "You do too." 

We get seated quickly in a corner booth and the waiter comes to take our drink order. Will is so stunning, I can't help but stare at him trying to memorize everything about his appearance. If Will notices he doesn't act as if he minds it. 

"How did your class yesterday go?" Will and I have been texting a lot and I told him about the painting I'd been working on. It sweet that he remembered. 

"Good, it's almost done. Then I can enter it in the contest." 

"Can I see it? I mean I don't know anything about painting but I'm curious." I pull my phone out and show Will a photo of what it looks like currently. The background still needs work and I need to add more details in the shading but it's slowly getting there. Will takes the phone from me and stares at it for a moment with an expression I can't read. 

"It's not done yet, and my phone doesn't really do it justice..." I say, insecure about my art.

Then Will looks at me and I realize the expression is awe, "This is amazing, I didn't know you painted flowers too." 

"Of course I paint flowers I paint everything." I surprise myself with a laugh, "Besides my sister Hazels a tattoo artist and she specializes in flowers so I've always painted them when she drew them."

Will's eyes bulged at this, then he leans slightly closer to me across the table, "Do you have any tattoos?" He asks this with slight excitement.

In a moment of courage I decide to flirt, "Just one, I'll have to show you it sometime."

To my absolute pleasure Will actually blushes, his cheeks go a beautiful rosy color that makes his freckles all the more noticeable. "So I assume Hazels the older sister?" Will asks, changing the subject. 

"No she's actually only two months younger than me, She's my half-sister." I explain, "My older sister was named Bianca, she passed away when I was a kid." Will reaches across the table and slowly takes my hand, It's nice, that he didn't say I'm sorry.

I give Will a small smile letting him know I'm not upset, "so hows the move going?" I ask.

"Not too bad yet, I had everything mostly packed up before I came down, so my family's in the process of shipping it all here, there are a few things I have to go get by car though. I haven't figured that part out yet since I don't have a car." Will says. His thumb is absentmindedly drawing circles in the back of my hand. It's making it hard to focus. "I was thinking I would go sometime next month and was wondering if you would come with me?" Will says this tentatively. It makes me gawk in surprise for a moment. "I know it's a bit soon for you to meet my family so if you don't want to that's completely-"

"I would love to." I quickly cut him off. Will smiles so brightly it could rival the sun. "I was actually hoping you would ask me to, I'm really curious about Texas, I've never been." I admit, "and I can get a car for us to drive down." 

Will raises his eyebrows in question, "What do you mean?" 

"My dad has a van I can borrow," I tell him. I don't tell him my father is an ass hole, that we have a terrible relationship, or that he is freaking loaded, and has a whole collection of cars.  

"Oh, they're gonna be so excited to meet you!" Will gushes squeezing my hand softly. I can't help but smile, I never thought anyone would want to bring me home to meet their parents.

The waiter drops off our food and we eat for a minute in comfortable silence then I say, "Speaking of meeting people I need to introduce you to everyone at some point." I tell him "Hopefully not all at once, my friends can be a lot." 

"Noted" Will says. "Is there anything I should know about them before going in?" 

"Eh, not really," I shrug, "I've known Jason and Percy since I was 12. Pipers really sweet, Annabeth is so smart she can be a bit scary, Leo will probably try to get under your skin, Frank is really chill, Hazel will love you, Reyna will watch you like a hawk but she means well. Everyone else should be fairly normal.

"How do you guys all know each other?" Will asks. 

"Oh you know just kinda picked people up along the way, Piper's Jason's soulmate and Annabeth is Percy's so that's how they entered our group. Frank is Hazels and we've known Leo, Grover, and Rachel since High school. Reyna was on the college presidency with Jason a few years ago. Calypso new to our group, she's Leo's soul mate, they haven't been together long only a few months, but she seems sweet."

Will's nodding when Nico finishes, "So it all goes back to you, Jason, and Percy then?" 

"Pretty much," I agree. "Jason's the one I've kept in contact with the most, but I do see everyone occasionally. Leo was actually my roommate till 3 months ago when he moved in with Calypso." I tell Will.

Will whistles, "so has everyone else found they're soulmate then?"

"Everyone except Thalia, Rachel, and Reyna," I say. "What about your friends?" 

Will's eyes have a fond look to them when he says, "I've known Cecil and Lou since forever, and I'm living with Travis right now, Clarisse is big headed but her soulmate Chris seems to mellow her out. Travis is the only one still waiting." Will says, "I'm sure you'll meet Cecil and Lou when we go see my family."

We talk about school, Will starting work at the hospital, conversation flows easily and if there's a pause it's not awkward if anything its just nice.

 

When we leave the restaurant I remember Will doesn't have a car, "Do you want a ride?" I ask him. My bike is so big I've squeezed me Percy and Jason on it once so we could make it to a Little Caesars before it closed. That was a weird ass day. I and Will could defiantly fit.

Will looks unsure, "I dunno you don't have two helmets," he says. 

"Sure I do," I pop up the back seat and pull out another black helmet. "You know you want to." I hold the helmet out towards Will.

"Okay," Will agrees and takes the helmet, "Don't go to fast though."

I smile when I slip on my helmet and climb onto my bike. Will gets on behind me. My bike is large enough that we both fit comfortably. Will sits close to me anyway and gently wraps his long arms around my waist, "Is this okay?" he asks me. As if I would tell an Abercrombie and Flinch model no. 

I nod, "Where's your apartment at?"

It's a few blocks south of campus," Will says, "I'll direct you when we get close."

I pull out of the parking lot and head where he directs me. Will's arms tighten around my waist slightly when we turn, it's kinda cute. He relaxes more as we drive dropping his head on my shoulder, leaning into my back. It's nice having Will this close. The night air is fairly warm and the streets aren't busy. I used to drive Hazel around a lot but she hasn't needed that for a while, seemed like a waste to have such a big bike and only ever use the front half of it. We arrive at Will's apartment much too soon. I put the kickstand down and climb off the bike so Will can get off easier. I pop off my helmet and put Will's back in the trunk. I turn around when I'm done and looks up at Will. He really is so fucking tall. How would I ever reach that mouth? I pull myself out of my perverse thoughts and ask, "Well what did you think?" 

"I think I want to kiss you."

my breath catches slightly, I guess I'm not the only one who was thinking about that. I get swept up in Will's honest eyes and close the distance between us. Going on my toes to reach him and clasping my hands behind his neck to sturdy myself while bringing him closer. Will's hands surround my waist and pull me slightly against him. At first, the kiss is soft and sweet, then I seem to melt into Will's athletic frame when he nips at my lower lip like that. The kiss picks up more intensity and my hands start to run through his hair and on his cheeks, Will pulls me hard against himself and little fireworks start to go off behind my closed eyes. Will's mouth is sure and warm and tastes like the raspberry lemonade he had with dinner. I have kissed others before, at parties or clubs, but this, this was different and heavenly. I decide kissing Will is my new favorite thing. Eventually, we pull apart, both breathing heavily. Will's cheeks are rosy and his eyes are shining. _How did he get even more beautiful?_

I slide my hand into his, "I should get going now." My voice is still a bit breathless. 

Will nods and continues to stare into my eyes, "Text me when you get home safe okay?" 

I internally swoon. "I'll let you know."

I place one more quick kiss on Will's beautiful mouth then head back to my apartment. 

 

## At work

I'm working a particularly busy shift at the cheesecake factory when my mind wanders to Will and the fact that we had plans for another date tomorrow night. I'm a bit nervous about this one. We've gone on a few dates now and they've all been fun, we're taking our time getting to know each other. I got a letter in the mail yesterday from the Timer Laws Federation with quite a bit of paperwork I and Will have to fill out. It's annoying but necessary if we want to continue to see one another. I also received a list of apartments I and Will need to choose from within the next few months. It would have to be sooner than later for Will since he was just staying with a friend currently and it seemed a bit ridiculous to move twice over a three month period. It would be awkward to move in with someone I just met, almost as awkward as the conversation sounded about Will signing the papers. By law two months after you meet your soulmate, if you are both over 18 you move in together. There are designated apartments for singles like the one I'm currently living in, and There are private apartments for couples. It's really not as restrictive as it sounds, more just an annoyance that makes taxes more convenient. My life is going to have a lot of changes now, and a lot of paperwork for the moment. For some reason, I'm weirdly excited about it. 

I pull myself out of my thoughts and go from table to table in my section, making sure everyone's doing good, taking orders and doing refills, I'm smiling as I go around and the smile doesn't feel fake like it normally does, I see a large group get seated in the last table in my section, I approach the table while pulling out my pad and pen.

 "I'm Nico I'll be your serv-" I promptly stop my friendly intro when I see who's smirking at me from the booth. It's Jason, Percy, Leo, Grover, and Frank, "You better give me a damn good tip." I tell them but can't help but smile. They had a guys night once a month and Usually, I put forth an effort to make it, but I'd had a busy few days and couldn't get the work off. 

"Holy crap Neeks you look so happy." Percy says, "Jason told us you were glowing but damn Di Angelo you're like a tiny ray of sunshine."

I open my mouth to protest that I am as angsty as ever, but then I realized Percy's right. So I avoid the comment, "What do you guys want to drink, can't stay and chat forever." 

"He didn't even deny it!" Leo says in awe. 

Grover blinks like he's gonna cry, "I never thought I'd see the day." 

I grit my teeth forcing myself not to smile, "You're all getting water if you don't tell me your drink order."

That Night I can't sleep, my mind keeps wandering back to the events from the past few weeks. It was strange, having Will's name printed across my Neck instead of the constantly changing numbers, now it's appearance was permanent. I've always hated where my timer was located, but now I don't mind when people's eyes often drift down to it. I don't hate the fact that it associates me with Will. My hand absentmindedly goes to my neck as if I could feel the letters spelled out across the skin. Will was a gentleman to a T, on our dates, and he seemed so sincere. When Will kissed me so passionately after our first date it silenced all my fears of him wanting to only be platonic. I feel high on happiness, my other insecurity's surrounding Will seemed to be diminishing slowly as well. Will is four years older than me, he's tall and athletic, and he's an aspiring doctor, Will was a bit intimidating from that description. But after talking to him for the last two weeks, I realize Will's childlike in nature, has a positivity that seems to roll off him in waves that makes me strangely comfortable. I don't often feel so at ease around others, especially when I first meet them. I know I'll eventually have to tell Will about the past, but I'm not exactly dreading it. I eventually drift off to sleep content.

 

## Paperwork

I park my motorcycle outside Will's apartment and head up to meet him for our date, I have a folder with all the paperwork in it so we can fill it out and choose an apartment before we go to dinner. Will's current living space isn't actually his, it's his friend Travis's who I have yet to meet, he's always out when I stop by. I jog up the stairs and rings the doorbell on the apartment. I'm stressed about this conversation. Will opens the door and smiles huge. It makes me feel a bit more at ease, but not entirely. Will immediately takes my hand and pulls me inside the tiny apartment over to the kitchen table.

"Do you want something to drink?" Will asks, then wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, "I have lemon aid." 

"Just water would be good," I say.

"Do you want a lemon," Will says. I find myself smiling at the question. freaking fancy lemon water. "sure" 

Will goes to the kitchen comes back with two glasses of water with little lemon slices on the tops. I realize I feel totally at ease now, just because of Will and his weird lemon water.

"Let's blow through these so we can go eat dinner. I'm starving." Will says throwing open the folder. They sigh in silence for a few minutes. There are about thirty pages of paperwork to get through, and one where they have to circle which apartment they want. Which brings up some questions. 

"What about this one? It's small but really close to the school so we could walk." Will says.

"Yeah but it's pretty far from the hospital for your work, and I would like enough space to paint if it's possible," I say.

"That's defiantly true, _we_ have way to much stuff," Will smirks.

"Not to much stuff, to little space, if we want to do bigger than we should probably get this one, It has two bedrooms and a study so I can use one of the bedrooms to paint for now and, you can use the study to study, and then eventually when we have a k-" I stop talking. I'm flailing in a meteoric typhoon of regret that's trying to consume me, then I look at Will's eyes. I've seen Will give me this look a few times before but I can't really read it.

Suddenly Will's pushing me against the door of his apartment with slight force and greedily captures my mouth with his own. I wasn't expecting this but also not complaining. Paperwork can wait.  He's expertly moving his lips forcing mine open so he can have full access. Will being controlling like this when he's normally such a gentleman is arousing. His hands slowly move down my sides sending tingling sensations through me. They come to a stop on my hip bones almost taunting me. I run my hands through blonde locks and pull him closer. Will's tongue tastes like cherry jolly-ranchers and keeps pulling embarrassingly high noises out of my mouth. Somehow he worked his leg between mine and pressed closer against me. I melt from the sensation and the pressure. I've never had anyone quite this close before. Will pulls away from my mouth with a wet sound and starts to kiss down to my neck. Now I don't know if it was because of the placement of my timer, if I just have an overly sensitive neck, or if Will was just really good with his damn pretty mouth but I go weak in the knees at the attention. I lean heavily against the door for support and slide down slightly causing Will to apply more pressure between my legs. I close my eyes and I bite my lip fighting a grown to no avail. I feel so hot. Almost against my own will I tilt my head back onto the door exposing my neck entirely, giving Will full range. I let out a whimper when he bites down, leaving a mark. I pull Will closer still and run my hands up under his shirt causing a shiver to run through his body. Will takes my mouth again. I realize the look in his eyes is lust. I turn to putty in his hands

Then all at once, Will's on the other side of the room holding onto the counter as though stopping himself from rushing back over to me. Will's cheeks are that beautiful shade of pink again and he's breathing quite heavily. I assume I look the same. Fear fills me that I must have done something wrong during our make-out session. I slide down the door to sit on the floor. My legs did the best they could now they deserved a rest. 

"Sorry I didn't want to... I don't think I could've stopped if we kept..." Will tries to explain. Understanding and relief fill me up slowly.  

"It is a bit soon..." I agree then give Will a small smile letting him know I appreciate him wanting to wait.

Will look relieved and makes his way back across the room the where I'm sitting and joins me on the floor. We sit in silence for a minute or two till our breathing returns to normal.

"Was that okay though?" Will asks nervously, looking at my face to see how I react,  "I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?"

I take Will's hand, "I wasn't expecting it, but it was more than okay." I smile at him, not wanting him to worry that it was a mistake because it definitely wasn't for me. 

Will relaxes visibly and leans against my side. "I uh, think we should get that apartment with the two bedrooms." His cheeks are still rosy. 

I laugh quietly, "I'll send the papers in tomorrow." I squeeze his hand. 

"Do you still want to go out for dinner?" Will asks. "Because we can, but I would rather have something delivered and watch a movie."

"Can we get Thai?" 

 

So we order Thai and start the Matrix because it's amazing and we both haven't seen it for a while. After we finish eating I sit close to Will, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I lean into his shoulder and tuck my legs up on the couch. I feel a safeness I didn't know I was craving. Making out With Will was amazing and passionate, this was equally good in a different way. If I never moved again I would be okay with that. Flush against Will's side the butterfly's in my stomach were drunk, flapping slowly and sometimes bumping into each other. I let out a content sigh and Will places a kiss on my head. Will does charming things like that.

I lean up and kiss him, this time gentle and slow, with much less urgency and an air of promising more for the future. The butterfly's in my stomach flap a bit more forcefully before I pull away. I snuggle back into Will's shoulder, causing him to let out a chuckle. 

"What?" I ask. 

"You're just really cute," Will says this quietly like it's a secret. I feel my face heat up at the compliment and turn further into Will's shoulder to hide my blush. 

After a moment I reply in a low voice, "Don't tell anyone you think that."

Will takes my hand, dwarfing it in his, "You're secrets safe with me." he quips, "Wouldn't want anyone to realize and steal you away from me."

My heart speeds up, my attempts at not blushing defiantly fail me, there's no going back now. 

Will lifts my hand to his lips and plants a kiss to my knuckles, then he returns our joined hands to rest where our laps meet. I'm getting tired and I feel so comfortable here. I pull Will's hand closer so I can stare at my name that's written on his tan wrist. My fingers graze over the mark Nico Di Angelo, it makes me feel so happy showing that not only was Will right for me, but I was right for Will. I use my other hand to touch my neck absentmindedly.

"What you thinking about?" Will asks delicately, he's obviously noticed me staring at his old timer.

"I'm just glad it was you," I tell him then fall asleep before I can hear his reply. 

The next morning I wake up in a large bed, disoriented at first then I realize this is Will's room. I feel my face turn red at the notion that Will carried me to his bed. I look around the room and he is nowhere to be seen. Leaving the warm bed I go to hunt him down. The apartment is empty but there's a note on the counter with a key. 

 

_-Nico, I didn't want to wake you,_

_I had to go into work so here's the spare key to my apartment,_

_lock up for me when you go. XOXOXO_

 

Awe he gave me a key. It's stupid that this flusters me when we're moving in together in less than two weeks. I promptly acknowledge I'm whipped and don't have any fucks to give about it. I shower and use Will's shampoo before I go. I don't have time to go home before class so I'm in the same clothes I wore the night before, but at least I'm clean. I realize when driving my motorcycle I can smell Will all over me. In my hair on my clothes. I smell like old spice and I'm not even mad. 

 

## Invite

**Nico: Hey It's Percy's birthday on Tuesday and I was hoping you could be my date to the party.**

**Will: Finally I get to meet your friends!**

**Nico: You say that now but wait till you meet them.**

**Will: Is everyone going to be there?**

**Nico: I think so.**

**Will: What time is it at?**

**Nico: party starts at 8. I'll pick you up in a uber then we'll head over to Jason's.**

**Will: how should I dress**

**Nico: I think we're going dancing**

**Will: ???**

**Nico: You always look good**

**Nico: So just something nice casual.**

**Will: Should I bring something?**

**Will: like a present?**

**Nico: What? no.**

**Nico: I didn't even get Percy a present**

**Will: I don't mean for his birthday I mean like an offering to let me into the group.**

**Will: Like cookies**

**Will: or maybe a cheese platter?**

**Nico: no**

**Will: I dunno I make a mean lemonade, I could bring a picture**

**Nico: no**

**Will: ... :)**

**Nico: NO.**

**Will: Fine. I'll go in unarmed.**

**Nico: Bring a knife if you want just no gifts.**

 

## Percy's party

When the uber driver gets to Will's place I send him a text letting him know I'm here. When Will comes out of his apartment I look him up and down. _It should be illegal to be that fine_. Now, Will had a lot of aspects and reasons that made him great, it just also happened that he was hot as hell, and if anyone had a right to admire him it was me. Will must have picked up on the fact that I like him in blue because he has on a deep blue Y-Neck shirt with three-quarter sleeves, showing his four arm muscles slightly and displaying me as his soulmate. I pull myself together before Will slides into the seat next to me. He instantly takes my hand, and the driver starts towards Jason's apartment. I realize Will looks nervous. 

I smile at him, trying to ease his worries, "Thanks for coming with me." Will looks away from the window with a perplexed look on his face. I continue, "I really want you to meet everyone, I know they'll love you." 

Some of the tension leaves Will's body and he smiles slightly. "You really want me to meet your friends?"

"Of course you dork," I say this fondly, "why else would I invite you." 

At this Will seems to relax entirely, he drops his head to my shoulder and we finish our ride in silence. I absentmindedly draw circles on Will's hand. I know with utmost certainty that my friends will love Will. How could anyone not? I kiss his head because he's so cute and worried and I just fucking wanted to. Will smiles contently at the gesture.

 

We arrive at Jason and Pipers apartment. It's a nice couple's apartment with hardwood floors and a large kitchen. I and Will are last to arrive. As I'm closing the door behind us Jason rushes over to meet Will. Jason's smiling though so it's no real threat.

"You must be Will, I'm Jason it's good to finally meet you." Jason shakes Will's hand then pulls him into a quick man hug. Then he pulls away and grabs Will's shoulders acting seriously. "Take care of my kid brother." 

My mouth falls open in shock when Will bounces a fake serious right back bringing his hand into a fist and looking up towards the ceiling dramatically, "I will." 

I realize with a start that Will is taller than Jason. I can't help but smile at the fact that Jason is no longer the tallest one in the group. Will's eyes go to the large portrait hanging in Jason's living room. It's an oil painting I did of Piper and Jason Walking down the streets of New York. "That painting is beautiful," Will says in awe.

"Nico gave it to us as a wedding present," Jason says, "His stuff is the best" 

Before they can drill each other with questions I take Will's hand and whisk him away saying, "I'm gonna introduce Will to everyone before we head out."  

Hazels auburn eyes sparkle like gold when she sees me walking over with Will. She pulls me into a quick hug then pulls Will into one as well. She looks like a child next to him. _Wait I'm barely taller than Hazel... I'll think about that later._ Hazel whispers something to Will I can't hear but it makes Will smile.

"I'm Hazel, it's good to finally meet you Will, and this is Frank."

Will flashes a charming smile, "Pleasure's all mine."

He and Frank shake hands. Hazels collar bone has Frank Zang Printed across, Franks mark is on his ribs so it's obviously covered by his shirt.

"You guys should come over for dinner sometime," Frank says.

Hazel claps her hands, "definitely." 

"Actually I was hoping you guys could help us move next week. We have a lot of stuff." I say. 

"Sure, I would love to see your new place."

Suddenly Piper, Annabeth, and Rachel swoop in like a group of very fashionable hawks. From Rachel's expression, she seems to be throwing Wills clothes to the different corners of the room with her eyes. Annabeth looks like she's trying to dissect him under a microscope, Piper to my horror looks like she's about to cry.

I move in front of Will protectively. "Rachel he's taken, Annabeth you're doing that scary thing with your eyes again, Piper please do not cry."

Will laughs amused behind me. I step out of the way when it looks like the girls get it.

"I'm Piper," She pulls Will into a hug. and whispers something in his ear and he blinks like he's holding in tears "I will." He says back to her. Then Piper burst into tears and leaves the room.

"She's pregnant, it happens at least twice a day. I'm Annabeth." She shakes Will's hand.

"I'm Rachel," the redhead says and shakes Wills hand for a little too long.

"Rachel," I say sternly.

"Fine fine." she drops his hand. "I heard you got a place, when can we come help with the move?" Rachel asks.

"We're planning on Thursday," I tell her. 

"I'll make sure to bring Percy too," Annabeth says.

Reyna comes next and to my shock, she smiles at Will and pulls him into a hug. "I'm Reyna, take good care of our Nico."

I open my mouth to protest, but Will says sincerely, "I'll do my best." 

I melt like a freaking otter-pop at the words. I'm smiling dopily when Leo comes over to introduce himself and Calypso.

Finally, the birthday boy comes in. Percy comes over to Will and me holding a blue cupcake,

"Happy Birthday, "I tell him.

"Hey, thanks, who's this," Percy smirks fully knowing who it is and sets his cupcake on the table. "I'm Will," Will says, "You must be Percy." Percy nods and shakes Will's hand glancing down to Will's wrist.

"So Will what are you going into?" Percy asks. 

"I'm a med student," Will says. 

Percy grins like a demon and wipes away fake tears, "You've done so well for yourself Neeks, I never have to worry about you financially or physically again." 

I can't completely hide my smile, "Oh shush aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" I slip my hand back into Will's. 

"Not yet," Percy says waiting. He makes a show of tapping his foot and everything. 

I let go of Will's hand and try to look annoyed when I give Percy a hug. I only give Percy a hug on his birthday. That's the rule always has been always will be.  

Percy claps his hands, "We can leave now," then he points towards the door dramatically, "everyone to the van!" I roll my eyes as we head out of the apartment to a rather large van. Everyone piles in and starts to ask Will about where he's from his school etc. Will seems comfortable with all the attention so I let my friends question away. Zoning out and leaning into Will's side. When we get to the dance club I call to Jason who's driving the van. "You don't have to be 21 to get in right?" a few of my friends laugh, "No just to order drinks," Jason replies. I look up into Will's face, "You can dance right?" Will laughs, his laugh is wonderful and light. 

 

The club is huge and full of people. Obviously Percy's kind of place. Its dark with strobe-lights going around the very large dance floor. There's a DJ set up in the middle and from what I have heard so far he has good taste. I love this scene. I'm all about losing myself in a crowd with loud booming music strong enough that it shook my rib cage. The DJ would have to do. Everyone goes to get drinks leaving me and Hazel waiting at the booth for them to return.

"You really like him don't you." Hazel states.

I nod," I think...I can love him." I smile huge.

Hazel does too, "You deserve it Neeks, I mean he's a med student, and he's so sweet! of course, someone like Will would be your soulmate."

My hand goes up to my neck, "I noticed you stopped hiding it." Hazel says. 

"Yeah, I don't feel self-conscious about it anymore, I dig the new tattoo by the way." Hazel has added another flower to her left sleeve. "It matches mine." 

"I was wondering if you noticed it yet." She smiles

"Are you kidding I noticed it immediately your work is amazing. I just didn't say anything because Will doesn't know what my tattoo is. I don't want to tell him what it means yet."

She nods knowingly and they're friends return. they have an assortment of alcoholic drinks and a tray of blue shots. Will scoots next to me and sips his sunrise tequila. Everyone settles in and starts talking. Jason passes me my normal orange drink.

Will asks me, "Do you want to try mine?"

I smile at Will, "Thanks, but I actually don't drink."

Will looks surprised, "so wait, what's in your cup?"

I laugh, "It's just Fanta."

I can see Will's curious but also respects that I don't have to tell him why I don't drink. I decide to explain, well part of it anyway. 

"It's not a religious choice or anything, and I'm totally okay with other people drinking, my mom's side of the family had a lot of alcoholics and I just don't want to risk it." I shrug like it's no big deal because it really isn't, I don't feel like I miss much being sober. Hell most the time I get the whole story on camera. The amount of blackmail I have on my computer. 

"That's really admirable." Will expresses. Then sets his drink down only half finished. Everyone talks and Leo buys everyone an XXL french fry to share. Will fits in with everyone really well and seems comfortable. An announcement rings out in the club momentarily pausing the music. It says, "THE DANCE OFF STARTS IN 1 MINUTE IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE GRAB YOUR PARTNER AND BRING THEM TO THE DANCE FLOOR." The group stands I pull Will to his feet.

"Are you ready to win this thing?" I say dead serious.

Dumbfounded Will asks, "Wait you want to be part of a dance-off?"

"It's tradition," Annabeth explains seriously. "If a dance-off is issued we all rise to the challenge." 

Will looks around to all of our faces and sees that we're serious. He throws his head back and laughs. "We should make this a bit more interesting don't you think?" Will says. 

Percy grins, "I like how you think Solace, Everyone gives the winning couple $10 each." 

"BIRTHDAY BOY DECLARED IT SO IT IS LAW!" Jason says loudly. He might be a bit tipsy.

I grab Will's hand and pull him to the dance floor. 

 

The competition starts and we dance. Will dances like he does everything. Beautifully. He's graceful and smiling when he raves. I know I'm a good dancer I have perfect control of my body and could execute popping, or dub-step style, perfectly. I and Will seem to complement each other strangely well. We flow together like we've been doing this for years. If a judge walking around the dance floor touched your shoulder it meant you were out. I watch people get kicked out till it's just me and Will, Jason and Piper, and Percy and Annabeth. It always came down to this. Piper and Jason get voted out next and it's just us and team Percabeth.

The song finishes and were both still standing on the dance floor. The judge comes over to us and we play a game of crowd voting. She holds her hand over Annabeth's head and the crowd that wants Percabeth to win goes wild. Then she does the same to me and the people that want me and Will to win scream. It's pretty loud. _Like this club is really full and that hurt my ears_ loud.

She declares us the winners and I get a little excited and kiss Will triumphantly. Then we turn to our friends, "Pay up." Will says victoriously while I smile wickedly. I and Will leave that night with plans to go do something fun with our newly acquired $100. 

 

## Long drive

A few days later Will's driving us to Texas to retrieve the last of his things. The drive is 27 hours. We take turns driving through and plan to stop at a hotel for the night. It'll take us two days to get there, but the drive is fun so far. We blast music and roll down the windows when we feel like it, I take a nap for a bit, take photos of passing landscapes, with the intention of painting some of them. I draw for a few hours. I do a few different sketches of Will driving the car and a few of the passing landscapes. And we talk. We talk about a lot of things and end up getting to a deeper conversation level than we have before.

"You'll meet Austin and Kayla when we get there, and we'll have to make a stop at the hospital to see Michael," Will tells me in a slightly distant voice. I'm driving the car by this point.

"Michael?" I ask removing one hand from the wheel and taking Will's. "He's your older brother right."

"Yeah," Will pauses, "He's been in a coma the last three years. He was born with a weak heart and ended up pushing himself too hard." I glance at Will and his eyes are distant.

"I would love to meet him," I gently tell Will. I feel the need to support him.

Will kisses my cheek as I drive, "I know." he says still holding my hand. A few minutes pass with us listening to John Denver when I work up the courage to tell Will about Bianca.

"My older sister," I start, "she died when I was twelve a few months after we moved to America with my dad. She was sixteen at the time." I pause for a minute solidifying my composure. I hadn't needed to tell anyone about this for a long time.

"We left Italy because my mother wasn't fit to raise us. She was an alcoholic. Bianca basically raised me until our dad found out about it and came to get us. We left our mom behind and she died of alcohol poisoning not even a month later." Will's listening intently and waits for me to continue.

"Things started to get better for us, my father isn't a bad man, but he's not a good father either. He paid for us and we had each other so we were doing alright." Will start to rub circles into my hand. "I mean I was doing alright. I didn't know Bianca was having such a hard time at school, struggling to make sure I was okay, and she was heartbroken about mama's passing... I had no idea what was really going on. Bianca was an addict like my mother she just hid it better. She stopped coming home most nights, and when she was home she always acted strangely but I didn't understand she was drunk, I was just a kid... Eventually, my father realized what was happening and he quarantined her, thinking keeping her in the house would solve the problem. He was much too late though she was a slave to it, and she drank her bottle of perfume when she couldn't get to anything else with alcohol in it and it killed her." 

I'm quiet again after that and Will continues to hold my hand in silent support.

"In Tuscany, that's the city I'm from, there are these fields of sunflowers that grow tall and beautiful. Me and her used to go to the fields when mama wasn't entirely there. We would run and play, it was our little sanctuary away from the chaos of home. During the Winter and colder months when there were no sunflowers we would still go to the field not knowing where else to go. I'd like to go back to the field someday during the summer and see it again. 

"That's what you're painting in your class. Bianca in the field during the colder months." Will says quietly. 

I nod, not trusting my voice. 

"Let's go visit Tuscany then." Will says, "If you get to see my roots I want to see yours." I look away from the road to Will surprised, I quickly look back to the street, "It's easier to get to Texas than Italy." I say. 

"We won't go immediately, but in a year or two after we get enough money saved up we can go." Will declares this like he's going to make it happen. 

Warm gratitude sneaks up on me.

We go back to talking about more happy things after that. How Will wanted to ride his horse at least once when he got there, how he was excited to introduce me to his mom and siblings. That we could go swing dancing if we wanted too. When it gets close to 10 we find a hotel to stay in for the night. We're both exhausted and my body aches from all the driving. 

Before we leave the car Will turns to me, "Are you comfortable sharing a bed, because we can get a room with two beds if not." Will says this truthfully, he won't hold it against me if I'm not ready to share a bed with him. I really appreciate that Will is trying to take this slow, really attempting to get to know each other before we go too far, he makes sure I'm comfortable. I feel my love for him grow every day since I met him and it's barely been a month and a half.

"Let's share a bed," I tell him. Sharing a bed with Will is something I feel comfortable with. I not ready for a lot yet, but this is one thing I am. Will's eyes light up and he beams at me. 

We check into the little Hampton and go to our room. It's a simple room with a king bed taking up most of it. Will and I take turns showering then we crawl into the large fluffy bed, exhausted. The room is freezing and _don't tell anyone but_ I am small. I look at Will's face and contemplate asking him if we can cuddle. I glance down to his chest then back up to his face. Will notices me staring and gives me a ridiculously cute sleepy smile, it's all the encouragement I need and I scoot over in the bed closer to him. He puts his arm out so I can use it as a pillow and I curl into his side. I feel that familiar safe comfort I get every time we hug. Will softly runs his fingers through my hair pushing it back from my face. I can't help but let out a content sigh. I feel so cherished like this.

"Goodnight Will," I say starting to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Nico, "Will whispers back tenderly. 

 

I sleep like the dead till Will starts to move when the sun rises. I'm no longer on his chest just pressed softly against his side. I feel him sit up in the bed and to my dismay take his body heat with him. I reach out and grab his wrist before he can get out of the bed entirely. Will's hair is disheveled and he looks at me with eyes full of affection. He looks delicate and vulnerable in the moment, it's enough to make blood go to my cheeks. He plants a quick kiss on my four head in apology for waking me up. "Sorry, Sunshine, it's time to get up." Will's voice is groggy from sleep and it's adorable enough I don't even realize he called me sunshine till he's closing the door to the bathroom. I close my eyes and curl up in a ball under the blankets trying to get warm again. It's no use. My heater is gone. I get up when Will comes out of the bathroom and get ready for the day.

 

## Texas

We eat a quick breakfast in the lobby then we're back on the road. We have roughly 13 hours of driving to go, hopefully, we can make it there by 8 tonight. We stop a few times along the way, for bathroom breaks and lunch. 

We enter Texas and I start to get fidgety. I begin twisting my skull ring around my finger. The nervous habit does nothing to help me get my negative energy out. I'm not good at meeting new people and the idea of meeting Will's family makes my stomach churn. Will's becoming fidgety now too, but because he's excited not nervous. Will's speeding to get to his home faster and he's bouncing his left leg. We travel through Texas till we make it to Brownsville. It's a quaint little town made up of horse pastures and palm trees. There are only a few blocks of shops, the rest of the town is well taken care of houses with spacious yards. Now that we're in the town Will begins to point things out as we near his childhood home. He can name every shop owner in town, knows the neighbors, even names of some of the horses and their owners as we pass. 

He drives us down a long driveway that's lined with a white picket fence leading to a decent sized simple home. Meaning it's large but not excessively so. There's a large pasture in the field next to the house that contains five horses. The sun's setting behind the home and it looks like a scene from an old western movie. I can't see how I can fit in with the people who live here. 

"We made it," Will says cheerfully when he parks the van in front of the house. He quickly hops out of the car closing the door behind him. I take a deep breath trying to calm my spastic heart. Then Will opens my door for me, I turn to get out of my seat but before I can Will brings his hand up to my cheek and leans in placing a kiss to my lips. My eyes slip close and I relish in the feeling of him for a moment. His mouth is warm and gentle, and his hand moves softly through my hair. Thawing the cold fear in my stomach. 

"Thank you for coming with me," He smiles shyly. It's endearing and exactly what I said to him before Percy's party. He's sweet and somehow I feel slightly more at ease now.  _How does he always do that?_

I'm definitely still nervous, but this is something I can do for Will. I imagine myself making it through the next few days and let Will lead me by the hand to the front door all the while grinning brightly like a sunbeam. He rings the bell and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. A young pretty girl answers it. She has long dirty blonde hair, Will's nose, and matching blue eyes. She squeals when she sees Will and pulls him into a fierce hug. _Sometimes I feel like doing that to Will too, it would probably be less socially acceptable._

Will laughs and hugs her back, "Good to see you too Kayla."

They pull apart and she smiles kindly at me, before pulling me into an unsuspecting hug. The hug doesn't feel fake, It feels warm and welcoming. I realize she's slightly taller than me. I blame this on her thick-soled boots. 

"It's good to finally meet you, Nico." She says pulling away.

I find myself smiling in response to her warm welcome, "You too." 

I notice Kayla's timer is on her wrist like Will's used to be. she has a few years left.

"Do you guys need help with your bags?" She asks.

"We got it," Will says. 

"Come in, come in." She ushers us inside. The interior of the house is clean and spacious with tall ceilings, It smells citrusy.

Kayla call's up a carpeted staircase, "THEY"RE HOME!"

Proclaiming that this is now my home too. A rustling comes from above us and a little boy runs down the stairs grinning ear to ear. He looks about 14 and has curly blonde hair similar to Will's. He gives Will a miniature sized bear hug. The scene is quite adorable. This must be Austin. The small boy turns to me with a calculating expression when he sees my neck. I reach out, offering a handshake. "You must be Austin, I'm Nico."

Austin shakes my hand firmly and seems pleased that I already know his name, "Welcome to the family." he tells me. Will blushes slightly at the words and Kayla rolls her eyes at him.

"Happy to be a part of it." I smile and see Austin doesn't have a timer, on his arm is the name, Alexis Garcia. He already knows his soulmate. A woman enters the room, she's in a bathrobe and her blonde hair is wet. Her brown eyes sparkle and she has Will's beautiful smile. She lets her eyes linger on my neck, then she pulls me into a hug. She smells like flowery shampoo and soap. She makes me feel like a child again in my mother's arms. "I'm Naomi," She quietly tells me, "Thank you for finding my son." She pulls away and squeezes my arms, "Welcome home, You boys look starved, let's get some pie in those bellies." 

 

"So Nico where are you from?" Naomi asks me. She's standing at the counter slicing a pecan pie for us. The rest of us sit at the table eagerly awaiting the desert. 

They all look at me intrigued, Will takes my hand under the table giving me the strength to act natural.

"I'm from Italy." 

"That's so cool!" Austin gushes. 

"Say something in Italian," Kayla demands. Naomi gives her daughter a look, making me chuckle.

"Grazie per la torta." Flows out of my mouth. Will looks at me in awe. 

"What does that mean? It sounded so beautiful." Will says. 

I snort, "It means thank you for the pie." 

"Oh," Will says embarrassed when I laugh with the family. 

"Are you in school?" Kayla questions.

I nod, "I'm going into Art theory." 

"What kind of art do you specialize in?"

"I paint." stating the simple answer. 

"What's your medium?" Austin seems interested.

This surprises me, "I mainly do watercolor, occasionally oil." 

"Can I see?" Austin asks. 

"Sure," I pull out my phone and open my online portfolio.

Handing my phone across the table to Austin, Kayla and Naomi huddle around him. Will gives my hand a squeeze then lets it go, he joins them to see the photos. The four blonde heads crowd together to get a closer look all seeming genuinely interested. Austin scrolls through the photos leisurely. I always feel nervous showing people my art. It's a part of my soul displayed on a canvas for people to criticize. Most of my art centers around flowers or children. There are a few commissions I've done for different clients over the years, and of course the wedding gifts I did for each of my friends. The oil painting of Frank and Hazel holding hands on a picnic blanket, Annabeth and Percy on the beach, and of course Jason and Piper walking down the streets of new york. I need to start one for Leo and Calypso but I only have a few rough sketches of what I want to do for it. 

"These are amazing," Kayla says in awe, "I didn't expect you to paint flowers." 

"Everyone says that," I say looking at Will.

"Did you do all these couples as wedding gifts?" Will sounds impressed

"Most were commissioned, a few were for classes. I only made three gifts, the ones for my friends and Hazel." I explain and point out which ones I'm talking about. 

Naomi gazes at one of a field of forget me not's in awe. "They're extraordinary." She says.

They look a little bit longer then Kayla asks, "How much do you make off one of these?" 

"Depends," I say, "On size, time if there are people in it or just a landscape. I've done a few auctions as well and that's always up in the air."

"Well, how much do you usually make off of ones like this?" She points at the screen. I look to the painting of a headshot of a young girl with brown curly hair. It was a commission I did over the summer. 

"I did that for $250," I tell her.

She scrolls to one of a couple laying in a field, "How about this one?" 

"Well that one was rather large, 40x60 inches, I ended up getting a little over $5,000 for it at an auction. 

"HOLY SHI-" Will quickly shuts up before swearing in front of his family. 

I chuckle. 

"So wait how much is that painting you did for Jason worth?" He asks. 

"Around 3 grand," I say. 

Will looks astounded. I understood, the art world was a weird place. 

We finish our pie and I continue to get peppered with questions until Naomi sends everyone to bed. 

 

Will leads me to his old room. A tidy space that has two massive bookshelves covering one wall. One is entirely full of medical textbooks, the other has journals, notebooks, and novels. I notice most of the novels are fantasy books, but he also has quite a few romance novels. I snicker when I see Twilight sandwiched between Harry Potter and Cirque Du Freak. The bed in the corner of the room is a Full, with a blue bedspread. Will lets me shower first then I crawl into his bed and wait for him to be ready. I look around some more. It's like seeing into his past. There's a photo on the bedstand from what looks like a childhood birthday. I recognize Naomi, Kayla, Austin, and the young Will, but there's also another boy in the photograph who must me Michael. Also, a man who looks so much like Will he must be his father. Everyone looks so happy in the photo. It reminds me of the one I have with Bianca back home. 

A few minutes later Will comes back from the bathroom. He puts away a few things then asks, "Are you good if I turn off the light?" I nod and put my phone on the bed stand to charge. He flips off the light and I move over so he can join me on the bed. The bed isn't the biggest but we fit snuggly. We lay on our backs next to each other.

"Your family is really sweet," I tell him.

"They really like you." Will answers in the darkness. "I'm pretty sure Austin thinks you're an art god."

I chuckle quietly. 

"Your paintings really are amazing. It was cool to see more of them." Will admits.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see the rest of them." I yawn. 

Will's blue eyes soften and he reverently slips his arm around my waist, I let myself be pulled flush against him. We seem to fit together like puzzle pieces. My backs pressed against his chest, with our legs tangled together. I can feel his breath tickle my neck before he places a soft kiss there. I nuzzle back into him, feeling snug and warm in the little bed.

"Is this okay?" Will asks me almost as an afterthought, making sure I'm comfortable. 

"Mhuh." I hum tiredly and fall asleep peacefully with our hands clasped in front of me.

 

I wake up feeling cozy. Will's hand draws design up my arm and upper back, I close my eyes again and nuzzle into his shirt. He chuckles and I can feel the happy sound move his chest. 

"Good morning," I mumble not fully awake yet.

"Morning, Sunshine." His hand makes it's way up to my hair and gently tugs through the tangles.

"We overslept a little bit," he whispers. I crack open one eye, "What time is it?" 

"Almost eleven, "Will admits.

"Oops," I continue to try and fall back to sleep. 

 _Nock nock nock_ , "Will I forgot to tell you," Kayla hollers from the other side of the door, " Lou and Cecil are coming at noon to see you guys." 

Will continues to stroke my hair, "Okay, we'll be down in a bit." 

I hear Kayla leave down the hall. 

"I guess we better get up now," Will begrudgingly admits. 

"Yep." I agree and stay where I am. 

A few relaxing minutes pass then my notification sounds, startling me I sit up groggily and rub my eyes. Will unpluggs my phone from the bedstand and passes it to me. Text from Jason. I open the notification annoyed that I'm no longer against Will's chest. 

 

**Jaybird: "I got my shift covered so I can help you guys with the move. :D**

**Jaybird: You made it to Texas in one piece right?**

**me: yes mom.**

**Jaybird: Take that sass and put it in your pocket young man!**

**Jaybird: Does Will know you can ride? ':)**

**me: not yet...**

**Jaybird: Savage.**

 

I and Will get out of the bed and get ready for the day. By the time we make it downstairs, it's lunchtime. 

Naomi's at the stove, dressed in blue jeans and a fitted flannel shirt. Her hair is back in a loose ponytail and she has light makeup on.

While flipping a pancake without a spatula, _fucking witchcraft I tell you,_ she asks us, "How long are you boys staying?" 

"We need to leave tomorrow morning to head back," Will says. 

"School starts back up next week and we want to be mostly moved in my then," I explain.

"We better get busy moving all your stuff into that van then." She says, "Cecil and Lou should be here soon to help out." 

suddenly the doorbell rings. Will stands, "I'll get it." 

He returns to the kitchen with a girl with Mousy brown hair and dark eyes, accompanied by a dark-haired boy with a mischievous grin.

Will quickly introduces us, "Nico this is Cecil and Lou Ellen, guys this is Nico." 

Lou Ellen smiles at me like I'm the best thing since wonderbread she gives me a quick hug. 

"Good to meet ya!" she says. 

Cecil gives me a fist bump and glances eagerly at my shoes, "Nice boots." he says.

They're my favorite pair of Demonias. He's got nice taste, even if he obviously wanted to steal them. 

Will and Lou at the same time say, "Not for you!" both giving Cecil a flick on the head.

Cecil has the decency to look embarrassed.

I find myself smirking, "Pleasures all mine, I heard you guys are going to help us move some shelves?"

 

The next few hours are spent getting all of Will's textbooks and novels out of his room and into piles in the van. Carrying the tall bookshelves down the stairs is a hilarious struggle with me and Cecil carrying the bottom end and Will at the top. With Lou screaming "PIVOT! PIVOT!" 

Never again.

We strip his room down till there are only a bed and an old corner desk remaining. Loading up bags of clothing and boxes of photographs and doctor supplies. By the time We're done the van is stuffed full and were all sweaty from all the heavy lifting and the fact that it's freaking hot here. No wonder Will looked like a child of the sun he was basically raised on its surface.

Will says his goodbyes to Lou Ellen and Cicel while promising to keep in touch. 

 

We have a few hours before dinner so we decide it's a good time to go see Michael. Will drives us to the little hospital towards the middle of town. He takes my hand when we walk inside the automatic doors. It smells like cleaner and plastic like all hospitals. Will walks us straight up to the receptionist, knowing exactly where he's going.

"Will, how've you been?" The woman asks kindly, she has a slight Texan accent.

"I've been great, how about you Hestia." 

Her eyes fall on me then she looks back to Will excitedly, "let me see." She demands. 

Will lifts his left wrist so she can see my name printed across the skin. She coons, "Oh honey you two look perfect together!" Then she leans in and whispers to Will, "He's so handsome." 

Will's cheeks go a bit rosy, probably mimicking my own, then to my shock he whisper-screams, "I know!" 

I give his hand a tug, reminding him I'm still very much here. Will calms his adorable nerd moment with a gulp then says, "I wanted to introduce Nico to Michael." 

"Go right ahead dears, it was good to see you, Will." 

Will leads me down to the elevators and we head to the 3rd floor.

"Sorry about that," Will says sheepishly, "I used to be Hestias assistant." 

"This is the hospital you were working at before?" I guess I shouldn't be there are no other hospitals in Brownsville. 

"Just during the summers, My schooling was intense so I didn't work during the school year," Will explains. 

The elevator opens on the third floor. We walk down a long hallway with different rooms on each side. The doctors we pass say hello to Will, or give him a friendly nod. Everyone's so polite here. Will stops when we reach a door towards the end of the hall. There's a whiteboard attached to the door with Michael written on it. Will takes a calming breath and opens the door. The room is white and a bit larger than most hospital rooms. There's a flower pot in the window and stacks of different books and what looks like get well soon cards are piled on the bedstand. The boy in the bed looks at peace, you would think he was just sleeping if it wasn't for the IV and different machines attached to him. He has dirty blonde hair and Will's bone structure, but he's not tan like the rest of the Solace's his skin is a light pale color almost the color of milk. He doesn't look like the boy in the photo I saw the night before. Will leads me to the bed, and he takes Michaels unresponsive hand with his left and continues to hold mine with his right.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you for a while." His voice is wistful and it's a bit heart-wrenching to hear. 

I notice Michael timer is on his wrist 08.02.14.23.46.57. He would somehow meet his soulmate in eight years. It's almost like a becan of hope that he'll most likely be awake by then.

"I brought Nico with me today, he's my soulmate, I told you I was leaving to meet him last time I saw you." Will smiles at his comatose brother, "I think you would really like him, he's artsy and I've never seen him in a shirt that wasn't black." Will chuckles quietly, "He has a really cool motorcycle and lets me drive it sometimes, and you would approve of his taste in music. I laugh a lot when I'm with him-" Will pauses and I give his hand a light squeeze in support. "Wake up soon so you can meet him, okay?" Will blinks a few times keeping the water in his eyes, one tear escapes down his cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb and place my hand on his neck pulling him close. Will drops his head to my shoulder and leans into my embrace. He takes a few steadying breaths when I rub slow circles into his back. 

"Sorry," he says, "sometimes seeing him like this..." 

"Don't be sorry," I tell him. Will relaxes completely into me for a few moments then he pulls away. He casually slips his hand into mine once more and we head back to the house.

 

When we arrive you can't even tell Will was upset twenty minutes before. He beams at me when I ask him to show me the horses before dinner. We head over to the pasture and I see five different horses prancing around. One is black and especially large in comparison to the others. Will opens the gate and I follow him inside. The horses don't seem wary of me, and the black one trots over to Will. Will pets the majestic animals back.

"What's his name?" I ask. 

"This is Spooks, he's my horse." Will says, "My dad got him for me on my tenth birthday." 

"Why did you name him spooks?" I ask.

"He was terrified of everything at first," Will explains, "He's super calm now."  

"Well, aren't you going to ride him?" I ask Will.

"I figured I would show you how to first if you want to learn that is."

"Oh there's no need, I know how to ride." Will's stunned expression makes it worth it that I didn't tell him this fact till now.

"Since when?" he asks.

"The boarding school I went to made everyone ride." I explain, "It's been a while though so a calm horse would probably be best." 

Will just stares at me dumbfounded for a moment. Then kisses me, fast and hot. When he pulls away he flirts, "It's like you were made for me." 

"What gave you that Idea?" I smirk tapping my neck,  "Come on let's do this before it gets too late."

 

We saddle up spooks and a slightly smaller horse named Flapjack and ride over and around the hills surrounding Will's childhood home. It's fun. Flapjack is a really calm horse so I feel comfortable riding her and Will looks amazing on Spooks. Like damn, that boy can ride.

We have our horses walk side by side and Will pouts, "Your like really good, I can't believe you didn't tell me you ride."

"Well, I don't really ride. I mean I haven't since I graduated high school." I tell him. The sun's going down and the sky is turning vibrant shades of orange, yellow, and red. The colors go with Will's color scheme. 

"Do you want to race back to the stables?" Will asks me.

I think for a moment. I don't really know what this horse can do, or the land. Not to mention Will's on the horse that he's had since he was ten. I'd be at a serious disadvantage.

It does sound fun though... "You better go easy on me." I flick the reigns giving myself a head start. I put up a good fight but Will still beats me, not by much but it's a definite loss. 

 

The next morning we say our goodbyes to everyone and Naomi pulls me aside and pulls me into a fierce hug, "Do come visit when you can, if you ever want to talk about anything I'm just a phone call away." Something must have gotten in my eyes because suddenly I have to blink a lot, "Thank you, Naomi." 

"Oh, sweetheart you can call me mom." More blinking, okay I'm fine. 

"I'll keep in touch," I tell her when we pull apart. 

She hands me a large white envelope and suddenly looks sheepish, "I was taking some photo's of the sunset yesterday and couldn't resist, I figure you should have a copy.

Confused I open the envelope and pull out an 8x11 print of me and Will riding our horses. She caught a beautiful moment of Will laughing and me smiling. The sunset is stretched out behind us with the green pastures. It's a really good moment caught on camera. 

"Thank you, N- mom." She sends us off with the same beautiful smile as Will's.

 

## moving day

I'm exahsted. Not the best way to start a long day of moving. Last night I and Will finally made it back to Manhatten late. Like _one in the morning_ late. I spent the night in my single apartment for the last time, and I didn't sleep very well. After sleeping with Will the last four nights it felt oddly lonely. 

We spend the day moving boxes and furniture from apartment to truck to a bigger apartment. Luckily Jason and Percy are able to help us all day, We wouldn't have finished without them. They carried in things I couldn't even lift like it was nothing. Together they were a fucking powerhouse. My other friends stop in to help when they can. Leo sets up our TV, put together our bed frame, and our table in the two hours he was there. Calypso helped put together our chairs and organized our kitchen,

Frank and Hazel help me put up my art room. Annabeth goes through the house and tells everyone where to place things. Rachel and Reyna help us unpack the last of the boxes and organize Will's study when Piper organizes our closet * _read_ _critiques_ _my fashion sense.*_ We don't finish unboxing everything until it's a little after 9. Longest day ever, but thanks to my friend's my-our apartment looks great. In a moment of fatigue madness, I give everyone a hug before they leave in thanks. I think Percy might cry for getting two hugs from me in the same month, and Piper does cry. I blame it on her pregnancy and everyone leaves for the night in good spirits. 

The apartment is full of nice furniture and an equal mixture of mine and Will's stuff making it feel homey. With large windows and the walls are an off white making it feel open. The kitchen is modest but definitely big enough for both of us. The study is full of Will's books and a nice redwood desk, the extra bedroom is now an art room full of all my paintings, easels,  and other art supplies. We definitely need a few more things here and there, but it's good for now.

Now that our friends are gon Will flops down across the sofa onto his face. "I thought we would never finish." His complaint is muffled by the black cushions. 

I sit down next to his head and pick through his blond curls, "That was pretty exhausting." I agree.

Will turns his head to the side so I can hear him better, "It's a good thing Jason and Percy were here. They're like a two-man army." 

I chuckle and stand up, "I'm going to shower okay." 

"Mk" Will says sleepily. 

 

Now that we're living together I feel like things are going to be a bit weird. I'm still slowly opening up to Will, I don't want to mess this up, or freak out and push him away before I can let him too close. I know Will is sweet and patient but I'm paranoid that he might expect more from me now that we're living together. I stay in the shower for a long time letting the hot water run over me. Calming my nerves. My hand absentmindedly goes to my neck, _It's just Will_. 

I finish my shower and put on my night clothes then pop open the door letting the steam-air out. I start to brush my teeth when Will pops his head in the door and asks, "Can I come in?" I nod with my toothbrush still in my mouth. Will enters and retrieves his toothbrush to brush his teeth with me. It's strange how normal things like this put me at ease.

I finish and leave Will to go to get into my bed, _our_ bed? Still sounds weird. _The_ bed, I get into _the_ bed. I sit against the headboard and wait for him to be ready. Will comes out of the bathroom and turns off the light, the bedside lamp is still on. Will sits be me on the bed and leans against the headboard with a contemplating look on his face. He doesn't look mad, just like he's deep in thought. I take his hand and wait for him to tell me what's on his mind. 

He looks at me and starts, "Nico," Will's voice is gruff, serious, "I want to make you happy." My heart flutters at the words, "and I want you to know that even though we're living together now, we can still take this slow. I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give and I am more than content to wait for you to be ready." 

I bite my lip, "I want to make you happy too," I admit, "I don't have any experience yet and I just, I don't feel ready." 

"That's okay I don't want to rush this. I want to cherish you." and my heart stops fluttering to lay down and die. Will continues, "And for the record, I don't have any experiences either." I must look as surprised as I feel because Will adds sheepishly, "I have kissed others before but I always felt guilty after... like I was cheating on you or something." He drops his head to look down to our joined hands. I understand what he means. I had a crush on Percy for years and it was a constant internal battle of fighting off guilt and shame.

"I've always been self-conscious about my timer," I reveal quietly. Will's head comes back up to look at my face. "Because it was on my neck everyone could see it." I trace my thumb over Will's wrist. "I used to hide it every day with high collars, scarfs, zipped up jackets. I didn't like people staring, it made me feel vulnerable, and annoyed that complete strangers could see my timer but I could only ever read it backward in the mirror... I was terrified of who it was counting down to, that I might disappoint them...but now that I know you I don't feel ashamed of my timer anymore. I'm prideful of it. I also know now that I was afraid for nothing." I kiss Will on the cheek, "You're everything I've ever wanted." I confess. 

Will's beautiful eyes soften. He caresses my cheek tenderly when he kisses me. My eyes slip close with a rush of warmth that leaves me limp. His lips linger and flow against my own and when they leave there's a soft popping sound. I feel loved and wanted. 

I turn off the light and slide under our covers. Will pulls me close and I lightly kiss the stubble on his jaw before laying my head on his chest. I realize I'm in love with him. With this feeling of comfortable closeness and adoration. 

'Will."

"hm?" he hums

"Thank you."

 

## art

Living with Will is nice, but also different. The change is not unwelcome just odd. With us now both being in school and working its kisses before bed and sleepy ones to see each other off in the morning. We've been so busy that we barely get to see each other. Sweet notes are left on the counter and Will stays up late waiting for me to get home. On weekends the restaurant is extra busy, I don't get home till after one. Will still waits for me, usually studying a medical textbook. He always greets me happily and asks me about my day and I do the same for him. We're making it work but I miss him. Which is weird. How can you miss someone you sleep by every night? But here I am not getting my fill of my daily dose of Will. I might have to find a different job so we can spend more time together...

I'm contemplating this when I go to see my school counselor. I received an email from him that morning requesting I stop by as soon as possible. Probably just about payments, career paths, my major etc. I arrive at my councilors office and knock on the door. I hear Professor Brunner call out, "Come in," I step inside and he gestures for me to take a seat. Professor Brunner has brown hair stained with grey, his brown eyes always seem to have a spark in them and he would stand to six feet if he wasn't in a wheelchair. He warmly smiles at me. "How have you been Nico." 

"I've been good, why did you want to meet?" I ask. I don't feel like beating around the bush. Tonight was the first time in over a week me and Will both had the day off. I have nothing against my counselor, I just much rather be with Will than in his office right now. 

"I have some good news," he starts, "Your painting won the contest." 

I'm shocked. I know I'm a good artist, but good enough to win a contest? Wut? I entered because Jason said it would be a good way to get more well known I didn't really think I would win.

Mr. Brunner chuckles and I promptly close my mouth.

"I won first?" I feel so lost.

"First place, congratulations." He opens a folder sitting on his desk and pulls out what looks like paperwork, he hands it to me. "This shows that for the next two years all your courses and expenses surrounding them will be covered by the scholarship." He hands me a pen. I numbly sign the pages and initial where I'm supposed too. 

"There's going to be an auction tonight selling the artwork from the contest, I assume you'll want to put yours up for auction?" 

I nod, I completely forgot about the auction, things had been so crazy lately, and It had been a few weeks since I sent in my submission so I simply spaced it. No wonder I had work off tonight, I wrote it off over a month ago so I could attend. I internally facepalm. 

"Is there a bid you would like to start it at?" he asks me.

I think for a minute, unsure, "What would you suggest?"

"Probably start it at around $1000, and let it go up from there."

I leave his office a few minutes later with a copy of the documents and a smile on my face. I metaphorically spit on all the times my father said nothing would come of my art. Damn, being recognized feels good! Almost as good as the amount of money I had just saved me and Will.

 

When I get home I find Will in our laundry room with headphones in his ears. He's humming along with the music while folding our shirts. He's made two separate piles, ones all black the other has a much brighter color scheme. It's not hard to tell who's is who's. I try not to startle him but he still jumps slightly when he sees me, and pulls out his headphones.

"Sorry," I say entering the small space and going up onto my toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I have some good news," I bite my lip and hand Will the papers. His eyebrows scrunch together cutely when he reads and a giant grin overtakes his features.

"Nico this is amazing!" He pulls me into a tight hug, "We have to go celebrate your win! I can't wait to brag to everyone about how you won!" 

"It will definitely be nice to not have to be as tight on money anymore." I agree.

"Where's your painting now? I never got to see it finished before you sent it in." Will asks.

"They're going to auction it off tonight. You'll be my date right?"

"Oh, this sounds legit." Will gushes, "Can we go somewhere fancy for dinner after to celebrate?" 

I chuckle at his enthusiasm, "Sure, we better get ready though. I don't want to be late." 

 

For the first time in months, I put on my suit. The last time I wore it was at Hazel's wedding. I had it fitted for the occasion and It still fits like a glove. Black obviously. Black tie, black button down, black suit. The works. I'm not really sure what to do with my hair though. It's rather long currently brushing the tops of my shoulders. I don't feel like a ponytail is classy enough, but if I leave it down it's too grungy. I spend twenty minutes looking in the bathroom mirror trying to decide what to do with it when Will comes in causing my brain to short circuit. _Holy fucking mother of earth_. Will's in a navy blue suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a salmon tie that he can _really_ pull off. His curly blond hair is lightly gelled back making his eyes look striking. 

He notices me gawking and smirks, "Are you ready to go?"

I felt like telling Will I'd go anywhere he wanted me too, then I remembered my hair.

"Ish, I don't know what to do about all this." I run my hands through my hair angrily. 

Will bites his lip in an attempt not to smile. "I have something that might work." 

"Hm?" I ask confused.

"One second," Will returns to our bathroom With what looks like a black fat short chopstick. His cheeks are slightly pink, adorable matching his tie. "I uh got this for you a while ago, but I didn't really get a good chance to give it to you."

I find myself smiling, "Can you help me put it on?"

Will moves behind me and uses my brush to pull all my hair back. Then he expertly uses the hair accessory to put my hair into a twist bun on the back of my head. When he's done it looks perfect.

"How are you so good at that?" I ask him impressed.

"I uh, used to do this for Kayla when she was little." I get a warm image of Will kindly doing his little sisters hair. "Do you like it then?"

"It's perfect," I grab his hand, "lets go, I don't want to be late." 

 

We make it to the art show twenty minutes before the auction is set to start. A variety of different paintings are displayed throughout the gallery, I see quite a few of my professors and fellow students. Will slips his hand into mine and we begin to walk the room. I can't help but nerd out at some of the different artist's techniques and styles. Most of the art is good, each canvas seems to have its own unique style embodying different ideas and images. We make it to the front of the room where a group has gathered around a piece.

I can't see it over all the people so I ask Will, "What does it look like?"

Will goes on his tippy toes and stretches out his neck to see over the crowd for me then smirks, "It's yours." I must look as shocked as I feel because Will chuckles then makes his way through the crowd of art lovers, pulling me along behind him so I can see my own painting. It has a blue ribbon attached to the frame that says '1st Place' I feel like I'm in some weird trance. _Is this my painting?_ I doubt everything. _Obviously, I signed it right there._  

Will pulls me out of my confused state when he tells me, "Nico it turned out amazing! I can't believe I didn't get to see it finished till now."

before I can reply a voice rings out over the speakers, "The auction will be starting in five minutes." 

"We better go take our seats." Everyone in the gallery moves towards the back room to a small stage and rows of chairs. There's a man who hands paddles to each person who enters for the bidding. I and Will take our seats in the middle section as the room fills with well-dressed rich people and artists. Funny how we come together for events like this.

Rachel plops down on the seat next to me, "Fancy seeing you here." She smirks.

"I didn't know you entered," I tell her.

"I didn't know you won." She sasses, "Congratulations by the way." 

"Thanks,"

"You guys look really good," She reaches across me and runs her hand over Will's arm.

I slap her hand away. "Paws off he's mine."

Will chuckles and Rachel sighs begrudgingly, "You shouldn't let him leave the house like that." She tisks. "do you like to torture single people? Huh?"

Will blushes and before I can retaliate the auctioneer stands and the bidding starts. They start with the lower ranked paintings so they obviously sell for less. As the auction goes on the paintings get sold for more and more. Rachel's painting of a table covered in art supplies sells for $1500. She seems happy with this. After what feel's like an eternity of going through portrait after portrait mines finally the only one left. The auctioneer gestures to it when it's brought onto the stage.

"Finally, the best in show!" he says. I sit up a bit straighter in my seat. "The bidding starts at $1000."

Paddles raise and bids are called. It had been a while since I'd been in one of these. It was kind of nerve-racking having people pay so much for my art, but also invigorating.

The bid raises steadily. The numbers get up to $5000 and I'm sure It's going to stop soon. I'd never made so much on my art before. But the bidding continues. It seems to have turned into an all-out war between a rich looking older woman and a man that could be an aristocrat. 

"5500," the woman calls,

"6000," from the man.

"7000,"  woman.

"8000," man.

"8500," woman.

"$10,000," The woman says triumphantly, the man angrily lowers his paddle.

"Sold!" the auctioneer declares.

I almost laugh. $10,000? For a painting of my dead sister holding a sunflower? It almost felt like a gift from her. 

Will's mouth is open in shock. He whispers under his breath, "Holy shit." and I do laugh quietly then. He looks at me and whispers, "We're rich." 

"You're a dork." I declare. 

 

As the people from the auction start to disburse quite a few people come over to me and tell me they love my work, or ask for my contact information, and I get handed business cards from art managers. It feels surreal, These people like my art enough they're willing to sponsor me? Like what the literal fuck is happening? Four months ago I was a single poor college student now I have a check for $10,000 in my hand with a blue ribbon that says 1st Place and a super hot date. I get the urge to laugh like a crazy person.

A woman catches me as we're leaving and introduces herself, "I'm Selena Beauregard."

She reaches out to shake my hand. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this is my soul mate, Will Solace."

Will smiles and shakes her hand as well. She pulls out a business card to hand to me as so many others had done.

"I like your style," She tells me, "I haven't seen a painting like that for quite a while, I'd like to be your manager." I look down at the card. It's simple, classy. To the point. It has all her contact information on it. 

"Give me a call." She smiles and walks away. 

 

Eventually, I and Will escape the Gallery. It's a little after 8 and we're starving. I take off my suit jacket and roll up my sleeves. I got a little too hot in there. We decide to walk to Rao's since it's so close to the gallery. As we walk women look at Will like they want to eat him. I feel a tiny pang of annoyance. Will oblivious to the staring takes my hand and asks sweetly, "Can I take your jacket?" My annoyance bails as fast as it came and I watch the women pout when Will slings my jacket across his arm.

 

We get seated fairly quickly and order some really expensive food. When we finish what we can of the delicious appetizer Will takes my hand from across the table. His sleeve rolls down slightly so my name's visible.

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you today," Will reveals, "I was starting to miss you." Will's looking at me with adoration, I feel my cheeks go rosy. 

"I missed you too." I admit, "I was thinking I would find a new job so we could spend more time together... Do you think I should sign with a manager?" 

Will responds immediately, "I think it's a great idea, Isn't that what you want?" 

"It is, it can just be slow going at first, and a lot of unpredictable income." I worry. 

Will gives my hand a squeeze, "I'm sure we can get by, there's two of us to pull the load, and all your schooling is covered now so we have some leeway." 

I stare at Will, he's positively good-looking and ridiculously reasonable. A smile sneaks onto my face. 

 

After we finish the best meal of our lives we hail a taxi to take us home. In the back of the yellow car, I absentmindedly rub my thumb on the back of Will's hand. I realize I'm starting at him shamelessly when he looks out the window. He has a small knowing smile on his face and lets me look. When we arrive at our apartment Will opens the door for me, like he always does. We go up the stairs and as soon as Will's finished closing the door behind him I all but drag him over to the couch.

Will plops down on the sofa and pulls me with him. I make myself comfortable by straddling his lap, he effortlessly removes my hair clip, then we freeze. I look at him. His normally light blue eyes are darkened and filled with desire, his mouth is slightly open and little huffs that smell like the raspberry lemonade he had with dinner puff out. He waits for me patiently to make the first move. He gulps, his Adam's apple bobs lightly. He looks so good in a suit, I bet what's underneath looks good too... Will's eyes slip close and he takes a deep breath making his eyelashes flutter and I lose it. 

His soft mouth is careful against mine for but a moment then a heat runs through me and I tug on his gelled hair forcing him closer, parting his lips with my own demanding entrance to what I want. Will reciprocates with a fiery intensity, the taste of him makes my head spin. I decide his shirt may be pretty, but it's in my way.

I pull back from the steamy kiss with a sound similar to biting a peach. My hands shake slightly as they start to undo his buttons, Will's hand quickly follow and suddenly he's pulling off his shirt and disregarding it on the floor. He's made up of long lean muscles and freckles speckle his shoulders and his tan collarbone.

My lips find his again but this time my hands roam freely down his protruding shoulder blades, around his sides, across his stomach, up to his chest. The movement of his muscles beneath my hands, the goosebumps my hands seem to be causing, the groan that leaves his throat when my fingers dust across his hip bones. It makes adrenalin speed through me like I'm falling a very long way but I know I'll stick the landing.

Will lets out a stuttering gasp parting from my mouth and his hands go to my buttons. He stops and glossed over blue eyes meet mine in question. I nod once. His fingers are fast and my jacket and shirt get thrown as he pulls it from my arms. My heartbeat pounds with his own and his skin sends sparks through me. His hands caress my back and the grooves in my protruding spine. I try to slow my breathing, not wanting too many sounds to come out. I'm so focused on this I don't realize we're changing positions till Will's laying my back against the cushions. His eyes are full of lust when hands go over my ribs softly pressing fingers into my skin, across my stomach and up to my chest. I've never had someone see or touch me like this, I'm vulnerable, raw, and aroused.

When his hand slides over my nipple a rush of pleasure runs through me and I let out a startled gasp. This doesn't go unnoticed and Will starts kissing and nipping down my neck and sends one of his hands to tease one hardening nipple. My head goes back and my eyes close when more high whines escape my throat. My arms go numb at my sides when he kisses down to the other side of my chest. I feel so incredibly hot. I gasp and feel a tingling sensation across my skin. My back arches involuntarily, he continues to nip and tease me and I lose all control of my vocal cords and how my body's reacting. My soul is laid bare, whimpers and groans escape me freely.

 

I let out a few particularly high gasps and Will sits up letting me take a break. Not a full one though since he's now straddled across my hips, pressing into me. The motion sends a buzz from my head to my toes, while causing me to realize how restricting my pants are becoming. Will looks down at me lying beneath him with eyes filled with an honest desire and infatuation. His hair is ruffled from me running my hands through it making him looks flustered. My hands stay numbly at my sides when we try to catch our breaths. 

 

"Are you still okay?" Will checks. I nod still laying down. 

"Do you want to keep going?" His voice is kind, letting me know it's okay if we stop here. I feel exposed, and a bit fearful of going any further. Although, I don't want to disappoint Will.

He brushes his hand over my cheek, "Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, or if you need me to stop okay?"

He places a loving kiss on my four head making me feel completely at ease and giving me the strength to admit, "Stopping would be a good idea for today." 

Will starts to move off of me but I quickly grab his hand keeping him where he is.

He looks slightly confused, "Can you help me sit up?" I ask embarrassed by the request and how shrill my own voice sounds. He takes my arms and carefully tugs me up to a sitting position. He's now sitting in my lap and moves to get off.

"Stay there," I demand not wanting him to move. Will's cheeks go rosy at the command, but he does as he's told and shifts to a more comfortable position. It felt odd having him pressed against me, not in a bad way just different. Little bursts of pleasure seemed to radiate through me. I needed a second to get used to the sensation. I lean closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into an intimate hug. Our chest press together and I can feel Will's heavy breaths mix with my own. He gently wraps his arm around my waist and curls his head down over my shoulder. A hand lightly goes down my back. 

"Amore?" he questions.

He's reading the tattoo that goes down my spine. It's a sunflower that grows up from my lower back the stem curves into the word _amore_ then continues on till it reaches the colorful bulb between my shoulder blades. Hazel did it for me when I first turned 18, she retouches it usually every 8 months because the yellow fades quickly.

"Amore," I tell Will, still pressed against his chest, "It's love in Italian." 

I can feel Will nod, "For Bianca." He says knowingly. "It looks similar to your painting style."

"I did a design for Hazel to copy and she spent months practicing it for me." 

"It's beautiful." 

 

We stay close till my lap starts to go numb from Will's weight. I take my shower first and wait in our fluffy bed for Will to finish his. I want to go further with him, but I also feel extremely uncomfortable with the idea of being that vulnerable. I know we have time, and Will doesn't mind waiting for me to get over my insecurities, but it's still annoying to want something but also be terrified of it. When Will comes back and sees me waiting for him his eyes filled with tenderness and he joins me in the bed.

I look down at my nails feeling anxious, "I uh, have this idea," 

Will waits for me to continue and flutters his hands over mine and I let him take them.

I take a deep breath trying not to be so nervous. "Can we sleep in just our boxers?" I continue to look at our joined hands, "I think it would help me feel more comfortable with the idea of... you know."

Will drops my left hand and brings his up to my cheek, tilting my face up till I'm looking at him. "I think that's a great idea."

He gives me a brush of a kiss, I feel a familiar flapping in my stomach. Then he turns away from me to pull off his shirt and sweatpants. I quickly strip down to my boxers as well. I feel exposed I join my arms over my stomach as if that can hide me any better. Will steps across the room and tugs my hands from the stiff position and holds them.

I look up to his face and he says, genuinely, "You look like an angel."

My mouth opens slightly, I don't know what to say. He gives me a loving smile and walks me over to our bed. We crawl under the covers and he puts his arm out for me so I can use it as a pillow and I curl into his side tangling his long legs with mine. We sleep like this a lot. It's my favorite way to cuddle, but with my legs being bare and pressed against his, and my naked stomach and chest pressed flush into him. It's still safe here but also a lot more intimate, I start to get used to the new feeling.

"Goodnight, Will," I whisper in the darkness of our room.

"Goodnight, Angel," he replies sleepily. 

 

I wake up the next morning alone. I can hear Will in the kitchen, he has an early morning class to get too. I groggily get out of bed and pull the large comforter with me.

"Good morning," I yawn as I enter our kitchen.

Will has a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hand and he's slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He smiles at me fondly when I cross the room with our comforter trailing behind to see him off.

"Morning," he says back to me. He bends down and gives me a chaste goodbye kiss, "I'll see you tonight."

I reply, "Be safe, love you." Will looks shocked. As if I flicked him on the wrist with a ruler.

Then he shyly smiles, "I love you too." he closes the door behind him and leaves for his class.

Did I mean to say that? Ish. I've felt it for a while but it just kind of slipped out. Well, at least it was out in the open now. Besides if anyone deserves to know they're appreciated it's Will. 

I get ready for the day and tidy things up around the house. I don't have school today so I have some time to get some stuff done before I have to go into work at 4. An hour before Will get home from the hospital...

I stop doing the dishes to find the business card I got last night from Selena. I go to my bedroom. It was in my suit pocket...Wait where is my suit jacket. I recall Will throwing it across the room the night before and feel my cheeks heat up at the memory. I leave my bedroom and find it on the opposite side of the living room.

Whoops.

I find Will's as well and put them on hangers before giving Selina a call. We set up a meeting for two o'clock. I finish tidying the house, make sure I look decent, grab my portfolio and head to her office. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I'm baaaaaaack. Successfully survived mid-terms. Thanks for all the sweet concern, you guys melt my heart! ◕3◕  
> So this chapter sums up Nico's side of the story. There is one section of very sexy times. If anyone's not interested in that it's in the subchapter SHORT OF BREATH feel free to scroll right on through it if you're not into that sort of thang, it won't affect the rest of the story if you don't read it. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to do it justice. I ended up making it way longer than I anticipated... Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror at four in the morning after writing for twelve hours straight and just think, I am SIN? No? Good me neither. *fits of giggles* Gods, I'm a mess guys. 
> 
> Without further adoooooooooo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! actually, I'll put this here too because what the hell. I'm going to write a sequel to this fic from Will's POV about how he and Nico first met, and some snippets that I wanted to include from his perspective. As well as some more futuristic stuff.  
> It will be added to my series Doctors Notes and I'm planning on naming it Perfect Timing. I'll be posting it mid April. 
> 
> Let me know what you guy think! I love comments! Kudos are appreciated! And if you made it to the end of this really long chapter note, I love you! (∪ ◡ ∪)

## Anxiety

It's cold. Why is it so cold? The air's slightly moist and freezes my lungs on the way down. I huddle in a ball and stick my icy nose under the comforter. I curse the winter months and Will's love for air conditioning.

The cooler temperature is good when we're falling asleep at night. Will's like a space heater so we overheat otherwise, but in the mornings when Will wakes up early for class, leaving our bed before I do, it's the most unpleasant way to start my morning. 

I try to get warm for a few minutes before my alarm goes off. Forcing my arm out from under the blankets to silence it and allowing the chilly air to rush under, extinguishing the last of my body heat. I growl under my breath and roll out of bed, officially starting my day. 

I've been setting my alarm to sound a few minutes before Will leaves in the mornings so I can see him off before he goes to school and work. Sometimes I sleep through it but I do try to tell him goodbye.

I head to our kitchen and start a pot of coffee. I can hear Will's in our bathroom getting ready for the day. I pour myself some coffee and add cream and a bit of sugar then I retrieve Will's Thermos from the dishwasher and fill it half with milk and half with the plain coffee from the pot. I will never understand why he likes it this way but he downs it every morning. I twist the top on just as Will enters the kitchen. His large yellow backpack is slung over his shoulder, and he's dressed in plain blue jeans and a white T-shirt. My name stands out on his tan wrist like a black bracelet. He occasionally kids that I have the matching necklace. He's a dork like that. 

"Here's you're coffee." I hand him the drink and he smiles at me with way more energy than I ever muster before caffeine's in my system. 

"Thanks, Sunshine," He kisses me on the cheek and heads to leave, calling over his shoulder, "Love you." 

"You too, be safe," I reply, and Will's gone for the day.

I don't have a class to go to today so I down my coffee and get to work. I signed with Selena just over a month ago and the fact that I'm a working artist still hasn't sunk in. I'm finally being paid to do something I really enjoy. It's up to me what clients I accept so I'm not overworked and actually painting things I like. Not random fruit paintings or abstract fish or something like that... Although abstract fish might be kinda fun. 

Not to mention now that I work during the day I can actually spend the evenings with Will. Well the options there, we both had a lot of extra school work the last few weeks over midterms so we hadn't been able to really do much. At least we could study and do our homework together.

I sometimes join him in his office, sitting on the corner of his desk and going through his flash cards helping him study for his intense courses. Will's nature is almost childlike, in the way he teases and jokes, always seeing the good in people. But he is definitely one of the smartest people I've ever met, and I know Annabeth, his memory is astounding, I would go as far as calling it photographic, and the way he can read people and the room, it's incredible. 

My life has become strangely easy. Good even. So naturally my paranoia's starting to creep up on me that something vile is about to happen and demolish my currently happy life. I try to ignore these silly doubts and worries I've been having because I know that's what they are. This is how I react to good things around me, terrified to accept them just to find out it was a hoax. I know it's stupid and illogical. So I'm trying to ignore all the fake fears that started consistently going through my head since I got hired by Selena. I've had therapy and learned how to recognize my irrational thoughts, but I still have them. I can't control how I think, just how I let it affect me. 

I take a break from working on my commissions and work on my painting of Leo and Calypso. They announced they're wedding date a few weeks ago so I'd been working on it between other projects. I decided to put them on the roof of Leo's red Camaro. Back when we were roommates he mentioned how they would sit on the hood to stargaze.

During my painting, my phone buzzes letting me know I received three texts from Jason. 

**Jaybird** : Want 2 get lunch? 

**Jaybird** : I want a burger and Pipes says she's puke if she eats one... 

**Jaybird** : PLEASE HELP ME ESCAPE MY HORMONAL WIFE!!!

**Me** : as long as it's quick

**Jaybird** : Whoot! 

**Jaybird** : I come

Piper was now 8 months pregnant and last time I saw her, a bit scary. It makes sense that Jason wanted a break.

 

Jason picks me up in his white Nissan and we head to get burgers. He ruffled in a way that I haven't seen him in a long time. The stress of having a kid must be getting to him. We talk about school, work, and he rants about being worried over becoming a dad as well as Piper being emotional. 

"I'm trying to make things easier for her, but she's so uncomfortable by this point all I feel like all I can do is hold her hand." He says glumly.

"Well, maybe that's all you can do. She just wants you to be there for her." I say taking a slurp of my drink.

For some reason, I and Jason always talked about real things. We valued each other's opinions and often times told each other what some might consider TMI. We hit that point of friendship a few years ago that we could read each others body language to a T. And it was damn near impossible to hide anything from Jason by this point. 

He nods in agreement, "I guess so, she's just so hormonal I don't know exactly what else to do. One second she's angry, the next she want's to cuddle and cry on my shoulder." He runs his hands through his normally perfect hair in exasperation. "So many mood swings I never know what to say or do." He starts snarfing down his burger furiously. 

"I'm sure you're doing more for her than you realize. And besides isn't the baby due in a few weeks?" 

He sets down his burger and nods, "yeah, she's due on the twelfth."

"Are you ready to be a real dad?" I smirk. Jason's always been the parent friend, making sure everyone doesn't do anything too stupid.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I think so? it hasn't really sunk in yet." He adds, "how are things with you and Will going?" Jason knows I have commitment issues. and anxiety issues, and just issues in general. _Issues, what a strange thing to call problems._

I twist my skull ring around my finger. "It's been really good," my voice is hollow.  
Jason's eyebrows scrunch slightly, "So what's the problem? Did he do something? I will-"

I raise my hand cutting off his anger, "No, really, he's been amazing." and I smile because it's true. Jason's shoulders relax slightly.

"So what is it then?"

"Everything just feels so perfect, I feel like it's about to shatter and I..." My voice trails off, but Jason seems to understand.

His voice is soft, careful, when he asks, "Have you told Will about your paranoia?" When I don't answer he continues, "It would probably help your situation Neeks." 

Telling Will I have anxiety and paranoia was something I have anxiety and paranoia about. But maybe that is just because of the, you know, anxiety and paranoia.

"He knows about some of my...problems." I swallow, "I told him about my mom, and Bianca." 

"That's great." Jason says truthfully, "How did he take it?" 

"He was really sweet..." I admit, my eyes meet Jason's and I realize where he's going with this, "I get it, I'll talk to him." 

 

A few days have passed since my lunch with Jason and I still haven't talked to Will. How am I supposed to bring up that I have anxiety and paranoia? _Like, hi Sweetheart, welcome home from work! Dinners ready, Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you I have a billion doubts a day about everything in my life, and it's been worse the last month! I'm emotionally unstable and might snap at any moment!_  Yeah no. I feel guilty about not telling him, but just dancing with the idea of the conversation has been making me sick to my stomach. 

Getting out of bed was hard today. I slept through my alarm and didn't say goodbye to Will before he left for school. There wasn't anything I was necessarily dreading, but over the last month my anxieties grown to the point that my stomach is constantly hurting, it's hard for me to eat, and when I woke up this morning it was even stronger than the day before. My stomach is tied in a tight knot, I feel like I might throw up. When I look at myself in the mirror it's obvious I lost a few pounds over the last month. 

I forced myself to go to class and went through the motions of the day. Painting for a few hours, and cleaning up the house. My stomachs still in knots and it's getting to the point that I can't ignore it for much longer. I start to cook dinner in hopes that it'll help distract me, I haven't eaten anything today, except for the coffee I had this morning, but I wasn't really hungry, and I didn't want to puke. I decide to cook a four cheese pasta that I know Will loves so at least one of us enjoys the meal, and cheese and noodles are comfort foods. 

 

I'm putting the pasta in the oven when Will makes it home from work. He enters the kitchen excitedly, he's wearing his dark blue scrubs and he has his hospital lanyard around his neck. 

"What are you making?" He really likes that I've started to cook more.

"Four cheese pasta," I turn to him, "it should be done in thirty minutes." 

Will's expression flickers to something I can't quite read when he meets my eyes, his eyebrows scrunch together and his mouth downturns slightly. 

"Do you want to eat something else?" I ask him confused, I thought he would be happy.

"No, I love this pasta," Will's eyes continue to bore into mine, almost like he's dissecting me, he moves across the kitchen taking my hands in his. It dawns on me that Will has a similar expression Jason had during our lunch a few days prior. He's worried.

"Nico, are you okay?" his blue eyes flite between my own in concern.

_Shit,_ _he noticed._ I swallow. I don't want to lie to Will, and since he noticed I doubt he would believe a lie anyway and he would just be hurt that I hadn't told him. I try to form a coherent response in my mind. Will seems to be able to tell I'm struggling and he waits patiently for me to answer. I feel sick. The knot in my stomach seems to be getting pulled incredibly tighter. I try to focus on my breathing and nothing else for a ten count trying to stay calm. I feel unsteady on my feet. My thoughts are running away without me and everything's starting to ring. 

"Hey, Nico, stay up for me, okay? Let's get you to the couch." Will's voice is calm and clear, it pierces through the noise and he slips his arm around my waist to help steady me, I let him lead me to the sofa. 

He sits me down and I close my eyes, trying to stop the black dots filling my sight. 

Will's hand is suddenly on the small of my back, "Nico, can you drink this for me."

I open my eyes and my vision is still fuzzy, Will helps me take a cup of water and drink from it slowly. My sight starts to clear and the ringing in my ears gets quieter. My hands are shaking slightly from my almost panic attack. Will's hand stays on my back and he takes the cup once I've finished and sets it on our coffee table. I'm breathing heavily as though I just ran up ten stories. I close my eyes again focusing on slowing my heart. 

"Sorry Will," I apologize once I feel like I can speak without my voice shaking. My eyes are still closed, I'm ashamed and don't want to meet his eyes. I almost had a panic attack over something as stupid as this. Hell, I'm a train wreck.

Will wraps me in a gentle hug, and I tense for a moment, not expecting the comfort, then I relax against his chest. I listen to his steady heartbeat and try to absorb the feeling that starts to chip away at the rock in my stomach. "It's okay," he tells me truthfully, a warmth overruns my anxiety momentarily.

I pull away once I'm calmed down and figured out how to respond to his original question, and he takes my hand suspecting I want the contact. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Will asks gently, his voice barely above a whisper, tilting his head slightly. 

I nod and look down to our joined hands, "...Lately everythings been so perfect... With my job, and school, and you... So I-I shouldn't feel so worried. But I have this fear that everything's going to fall apart and I'll..." I trail off and Will gives my hand a soft squeeze. I meet his eyes and am puzzled by his expression.

When I don't continue he says delicately, "you have anxiety." and I nod once.

"It's not particularly strong most of the time. So I don't know why..."

Will gives me a supportive smile, "It's okay to be anxious Nico. You've had a lot of big changes recently, and I know we're still new."

I take a deep breath keeping myself in control, "I-I know, I just hate when I feel like this. I know that nothing wrong, but my head just won't believe it... I didn't know how to tell you..." I feel vulnerable, and a bit tired. 

Will rubs his free hand over my cheekbone, "I'm always here if you need to talk," he kisses me on the forehead, I close my eyes feeling his warm breath on my skin.

"I just feel like it's stupid to have anxiety about something like this," I admit quietly. 

Will gives me another small and encouraging smile and his eyes look soft in the dim light of our living room. "I don't think it's stupid to have fears, even if they're unpractical. We can't control what keeps us up at night." 

My anxiety cracks at his genuine response. I wasn't anticipating our conversation to go like this at all. I'm quiet for a moment processing.

"Can I ask you some questions about it?... If you don't want me to that's completely alright." Will says.

"No, uh, you can ask me." I surprise myself by agreeing.

"Is there anything that triggers your anxiety?" His tone is modulated, helping me stay calm.

"Not much anymore, it usually comes when I start to feel paranoid. Or if I don't have control of a situation." Will starts to lightly rub his thumbs on the back of my hand in a soothing pattern. 

"How often do you feel like this?" 

"Not very much. occasionally I have a bad day, or if something serious happens." 

He says knowingly, "is it hard for you to eat when you feel this way?"

"...My stomach sometimes gets to the point that I can't keep anything down, and I don't crave food like I should..." 

Will notices I don't want to stay on the topic of food and move on to his next question, "Do you ever have panic attacks?" 

"I haven't for years. The last real one I had was when I was seventeen." 

Will keeps his blue eyes trained on mine seeming to bore into me, reading my reactions to his questions, trying to make sure I'm okay, and filing the information in his brain for future use. "Can I comfort you in any way?" he asks. 

I nod and swallow. This conversation is hard. "Usually I feel alone and panicky I do... crave affection. Just holding my hand, or a hug helps."

He leans down slightly so his blue eyes are staring directly into mine, "I don't want you to ever suffer alone, I can't read your mind either, so please tell me if you need something, anything, I truly want to help because I love you." His voice is low, honest, and beautiful. "You won't ever be a burden, and if you're sad I want to be here to make sure your okay." My heart flutters, and I feel some of my paranoia diminish just at his loving words. He said exactly what I needed. 

 I lean forward and plop my head on his blue scrub shirt, he wraps his arms around my back and I relax into his frame. One of Will's hands travels up to my neck, placing comforting circles there. Letting me take my time calming down from our discussion. I still feel anxious, but I don't feel as alone now.

My heartbeat slows to match Will's own, then he slides an arm under my knees, and in one smooth movement, I'm effortlessly placed in his lap. I don't get a chance to feel embarrassed, because it's so comfortable here. I feel secure and protected just from the action. I nuzzle into the crook of his neck while he takes one of my hands in his own and runs the other over my back and shoulders. I close my eyes and savor this new feeling. I haven't been held like this before I'm so treasured and warm, the rocks in my stomach turn to pink bubbles and my anxiety diminishes drastically. I'm so relieved to have everything out in the open even my breath comes easier. 

We don't leave the couch till the oven's timer goes off, informing us that the pasta's done.

 

## Sunday

Always with the Disney.

Will plops on the couch by me and lays his head in my lap sighing contently when Hercules starts and I play with his golden curls. I've noticed Will likes stuff like this, gentle touches, and scratches behind the ears. Soft hugs in the mornings, and holding hands. He likes the other stuff too, passionate kisses, fingers pulling his hair, running down his toned chest... ANYWAY. Hercules, right, yes. Today is Sunday, and we tried to always spend Sunday evenings watching a movie. Will got to pick this time.

He's quietly singing along to ' _I can go the distance_ ' when I stop scratching his head for a moment to pop my fingers. Then my neck, then my back. I've had to do this a lot lately. I assume it's because I've been painting so much more, bending my neck and arm at strange angles while painting. Will stops singing and turns his head so he's looking up at me,

"Was that your neck?" He sounds more concerned then is probably warranted.

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt or anything, it's just been a bit out the last few days." I shrug. 

"Do you want a back rub?" Will beams, "I've been told I have magic hands." he moves his fingers mischievously.

My first instinct is to say no, not because I don't want a back rub. I do want one. It's just what I always do when help is offered. I've been trying to let Will do those things for me, and I do them back for him. I want a balanced relationship so I'm trying to be better at accepting help, showing how I really feel not just squashing my emotions to deal with them later. And the fact that I feel like I shouldn't accept a back rub is probably not about me being considerate, it's about me being a bit paranoid still. _What if Will's just offering but he doesn't_ _actually_ _want to?_ I realize I'm being stupid.

"Sure," I accept.

The insane part of me feels like the world might explode just to spite me for thinking I could get a back rub from my cute soulmate. Will moves over to the long cushion on our sectional and sits campfire style, I sit in front of him. He brings his hands to my tense shoulders and begins pressing lightly on my muscles, then presses deeper when he finds the knots in my neck and back. It feels heavenly. I pop several times when his hands knead me. I close my eyes and let out a quiet sigh. I start to loosen up the longer he works on my back till I'm slightly shifting with his hands. 

"Does your back get out a lot?" Will asks when pressing into a particularly tight knot.

"Eh, it's usually at least a little out, It's not really bad per se, occasionally it gets worse then goes back to normal," I say this in a sing-song voice.  
"Angel, you should have told me sooner." Will tisks. 

"mhm," I hum. So relaxed I'm not really listening by this point. 

Will chuckles softly and starts to press into my shoulders. His large hands go up over my collar bone and work they're way to my neck. It feels blissful. He rubs his thumbs at the base of my skull and moves up through my hair rubbing circles into my scalp. I tilt my head occasionally so Will can reach certain areas easier. _Head rubs are dope_ , I think sluggishly. 

"They really are." Will agrees. I can hear the grin in his voice. I must have said that out loud. Whatever. Too late now.

After an hour of luxury, Will has to stop to use the bathroom. I pause the movie for him.

When he comes back we sit close and he lays his head in my lap once again. My back seems to have a fuzzy radiance coming off it still. My hands go back to playing with his hair. It's soft and smells like cinnamon from his shampoo, and brisk soap from the hospital. Just looking at him humming along to the songs while he uses my lap as a pillow lights a little campfire in my tummy. When the end credits start to roll Will begrudgingly sits up. We should be getting to bed it's after ten but I don't want to leave the couch yet.

My eyes flick between his mouth and his eyes for a moment when I close the small distance between us. His soft lips melt with mine then he breaks into a smile, pulling a smile out of me. I join our lips once more and his hand moves through my hair and around my ear carefully as though I'm something delicate. My hands lay lightly on his chest, I can feel his collarbone pass below my fingers and his steady heartbeat under my hands. Our mouths move slow, but not without passion. It's cozy and satisfying. I feel like I'm getting softer the more his hand plays with my ear, by the time we're done I might be as soft as our couch cautions. We kiss for a good while. Occasionally there's the quiet sound of lips coming apart just so they can join each other again. 

 

## Work Visit

Old my chemical romance albums blast from my laptop speaker when I paint today. I don't typically listen to such, well for lack of a better word, _angsty_ music when I paint. I usually listen to something more calming or instrumental, but today I'm painting a photo of someone sobbing with blood as the tears. Why someone wanted such a morbid photo I didn't know. I'm just paid to do it. It's a good change of pace. I get so caught up in my painting and MCR I don't realize a certain blond is late coming home. I check the clock. It's a little after six, he should have been home an hour ago. He was staying late at work a lot this week. We don't need the extra money so I assume they've just been busy. I retrieve my phone. Two texts from Will. 

**Will: I have to work late, :'(**

**Will: but I got my shift covered for the wedding! :D**

**Me: When's your break? Do you want me to bring you food?**

**Will: That would be amazing! It's @ 7.**

Oof, good thing I checked my phone when I did, that's in less than 30 minutes. At least he got Leo's wedding off, I was planning to go alone since it's tomorrow. It will be a lot better with a date. 

 

I ride my motorcycle down to the El Pollo Loco and buy two burrito's then I head to the hospital. I get there a few minutes before seven and make my way to the break room. I've stopped in a few times so I know my way around by now. No one's ever tried to stop me or ask me where I'm going. I don't know if it's because they know Will and notice my old timer, or maybe they're just to busy to care? Occasionally some of the other Assistance point at me when I pass and whisper to each other but other than that nothing.

There's a few other doctors and nurses in the break room when I arrive, most of them eating dinner or drinking a coffee. Some stand in a huddle gossiping. It was strange how much doctors seemed to do that. Will always tells me hospital soap operas don't exaggerate the amount of drama that goes on. I take a seat by the window and wait for Will. 

I'm trying to mind my own business but I hear one of the gossiping women say, "How does Solace look so damn happy all the time?

That piques my interest I turn my head slightly towards the conversation.

A guy says, "I know, so many of the patients ask for him specifically, and all the doctors love him."

An older nurse butts into the conversation, "If you want recognition trying a little harder wouldn't hurt."

I almost snort from the corner at her bluntness.  

Then a girl says, "Will's a really nice guy, we shouldn't-"

She's cut off by the man, "You're just saying that because he's hot." A strange feeling runs through me that I've never felt before. Not so much jealousy, almost territorial? 

The girl smirks, "You got me there, too bad he's found his soul mate or I'd be on him like butter on toast." 

The older lady nods and says, "I'd climb him like a tree." 

I'm about to stand up and put them in their place for objectifying Will. I'm not sure how, maybe through a chair to at least stop the conversation, or tell them Will was only into this tiny goth dude for some strange reason. 

Before I can do anything the door opens and Will walks in. The group goes quiet for a moment and Will beams at me. He crosses the room, not offering the group of gossipers a glance and slides onto the bench by me. He plants a quick kiss on my cheek when I hand him his burrito.

"Thank's for the food, Sunshine." He opens it up and starts eating it ravenously. Completely unaware of the shocked stares from his co-workers. They definitely noticed my neck by now.

I must not be hiding my amusement very well because Will asks, "What's with the look?"

"What look?" I deny and try to change my face to be expressionless. 

"Your,  _I'm better than everyone here_ look." Will wiggles his eyebrows."

"I do not have a-"

"Oh yes, you do!" Will says excitedly, "Your eyebrows raise slightly and your mouth twitches at the corners because you're trying not to smile and-" My hands cover his mouth.

"Okay, okay I guess I do." I take my hands away and now Will has his own _I'm better than everyone here_  look on his face. Which, might I add, is not as subtle as mine. 

"I'm just in a good mood today." I lie and open my burrito. 

 

The following day Hazel and Frank give us a ride to the wedding. Hazel's dress is a deep purple, the fit of it accentuates her curves and has no sleeves showing off her collar bone and tattooed arms. She looks beautiful. It's odd seeing her like this. In my head, she's still my little sister who would hold my hand when we crossed the street. Now she's giving people tattoo's for a living and is married to a man that treats her like a queen. I'm so happy for her.

The wedding's being held on some fancy rooftop in Manhattan so the drive is ruffly 20 minutes from our apartment. When we arrive I can't help but wonder how they afforded to use the space. It's a beautiful terrace with an amazing view of the skyline. glowing bulbs are strung over our heads giving everything romantic lighting. Jason's the best man. _Duh_. One of Calypso's friends, Meg, is her maid of honor. 

When Leo and Calypso say they're vows I notice Calypso Isn't wearing heels but purple ballet flats instead. The shoes can be seen when she lifts the hem of her dress. The gown has large puff sleeves and is adorned with lace and different colored beads with an open back to show the name Leo Valdez printed between her shoulder blades. The fabric goes up to her neck and clings close to her skin till it flairs out at her knees with a long train flowing behind her.

A very pregnant Piper did Calypso's cinnamon hair for the occasion in an intricate up-do with purple and yellow flowers throughout it. Her makeup is simple, Mostly just to draw extra attention to her eye's and cheekbones. Leo's in a fitted black suit with a deep purple tie and vest to match. He's about two inches taller than Calypso and his hair was recently cut so it's easy to see Calypso's name stretched across the side of his neck. They look so happy. They can't stop smiling at each other and Calypso let's a few tears fall. 

I watch the ceremony while holding Will's hand and I can't help but wonder if a wedding is really necessary. It looked like a lot of work and money. Wasn't being soulmates enough? Why did people feel the need to parade there love? Every wedding I've attended they've seen so overjoyed so maybe there's something to it?

It wasn't a requirement to marry your soulmate, it didn't need to be it was only required that you live together. It was very rare that someone was unhappy with their relationship, if it ever happened you had to go through a lot of hoops to separate. I and Will were on the same tax forms from the moment our timers counted down so the government could care less if we have a ceremony. 

That being said, soulmates often got married anyway, just to celebrate their love and all that mushy stuff. I never really put much thought into getting married, it seems like an unnecessary expense, and what I had with Will was private. It didn't need to be flaunted in some grand way. We were happy and it was nobody else's business.

 

## I'm an adult

It's oddly warm, but not uncomfortably so, when I slowly open my eyes. Typically I wake up slightly cold with Will gone on his morning run or getting ready for class. Today for whatever reason he's still in our bed. Blue eyes meet mine across the pillows, his mouth upturns slightly. I close the distance between us and snuggle into his chest, he runs his hands over my back putting relaxing designs across my nightshirt. 

"G'morning," I mumble into his chest. 

He gives me a soft squeeze, and tells me, "Happy Birthday," I can hear the smile in Will's voice and he kisses the top of my head. 

"Oh yeah, that's today," I say fighting a smile and keeping my eyes closed, enjoying the closeness of our early morning cuddle. Will chuckles and rubs his fingers carefully through my hair softly untangling the knots.

"Don't you have class today?" I ask him, not wanting him to be late, but also not wanting him to move.

"I told my professors I wouldn't be able to come today," Will replies. My heart gets stretched a little bit at the fact that he skipped class for my birthday.

"You won't get behind?" I ask slightly worried.

"Nah, I got it all worked out," Will reassures me.

"Work?" I ask hoping he didn't have to go in today.

"I called in a favor and got it covered." 

"Yeay." I sing quietly and nuzzle into his neck. He smells like rustic body wash and fabric softener from our sheets. 

He continues to pick through my hair that's so long now it lays between my shoulder blades, it's gotten pretty annoying. I was starting to go through ridiculous amounts of conditioner.

Will doesn't rush me today, instead, he holds me close, letting me take my time to fully wake up. For what must have been at least an hour I fall in and out light pleasant sleep.

Till my bladder betrays me. I curse the use of bodily fluids when untangling myself from Will to use the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth.

When I finish I smell my favorite omelet cooking. Nearing the kitchen I hear eggs sizzling and Will humming. He usually makes them only on Sunday mornings since it's typically the only day we can both sleep in.  

Will throws me a smile when I enter, "Take a seat, I'm almost done."

I head to the table and the blonde dishes up our food, and gets me a cup of milk, and himself some orange juice. He places my food in front of me, kisses me lightly on the cheek, then joins me at the table.

His hair is still disheveled from sleep curling off in all directions, and his sweatpants and muscle shirt look, well, slept in. He's adorable and has a heart made of sugar that pumps maple syrup through his veins. **100% sweet.**  

"Thank you," I express this with a huge smile that I don't even bother fighting.

For some reason, this flusters Will and he blushes slightly and his fingers flutter a bit when he picks up his fork. This only intensifies his cute rumpled appearance. 

I wasn't expecting this kind attention on my birthday from Will. I did expect some yes, but skipping class? Getting the day off work? Cuddling with me half the morning, and making me my favorite breakfast? This was already one of my best birthdays I'd ever had. 

When I finish my delicious breakfast I check my phone, and a number of happy birthday texts and snapchat's from my friends and family. Will's mom sent me one as well and I even got a text from my father who I haven't talked to in months.

My friends want to know where to meet me for my annual birthday lunch. I wasn't a fan of huge parties like most of my friends, I liked small get-togethers with the people I cared about. I didn't use to do much of anything on my birthday but Jason and Hazel had slowly made this a tradition for me. 

"Did you decide on where you want lunch?" Will asks me from the bathroom where he's now brushing his teeth.

"I was thinking Carmine's," I tell him. 

"Perfect! Will calls, "Did you tell everyone already?" 

I send the text to our massive group chat. "yep" I pop the p.

"I'll call and tell them to get a table ready for us," he says coming out of the bathroom ready for the day, except still in his pj's, "Oh! I should give you your present before we go." Will jogs out before I can protest and comes back to our bedroom with an envelope. 

"I didn't expect anything," I tell him when I take the card.

Will huffs, "Well, that was silly of you because you deserve everything." I bite my lip fighting the blood in my cheeks and the sugar that's affecting it.  
I was never one to like presents, it's awkward and I feel weird when people watch me open their gifts with expectations about how I'll react. It's always been a bit nerve-racking for me. At least it was just an envelope to open, not a wrapped up gift. I break the seal on it and pull out a white card with a simple red heart on the front. On the inside is the message _love you_ and there are two tickets. I flip them over so I can see what for and my mouth fall's open. They're for my favorite band, Blaqk Audio. I've always wanted to see them but all they're concerts are 21+. Now I'm 21. The concerts tonight and they've been sold out for months. The tickets say  **VIP section** across the top, We'll be so close!

I lose it and jump up and down a few times while I let out a high pitched squeal, "I fucking love you!" I proclaim, kiss him, then quickly compose myself. I'm definitely an adult. 

Will throws his head back and lets out a beautiful laugh. "I should have filmed that!. No one will ever believe me." 

"Will, how did you get these they've been sold out for months?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Travis knows a guy." Will shrugs still coming down from his laughing high, "I dunno how but he was able to get some for me." 

I look down at the tickets again making sure they're real then at Will making sure he's real. _Am I real?_ I contemplate sniffing the tickets, slapping myself, or maybe squishing Will's face. 

"We better hurry if we're going to meet everyone on time," Will says pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh, right!" I set the card and tickets on the bed stand, "but we'll have to change again before the concert."

Will raises his eyebrows in question, "What do you mean?" I grin. 

 

Oh Carmine's, it's the best authentic Italian restaurant Manhattan has to offer that doesn't cost a small fortune. Will holds the door for me and the hostess welcomes us, she leads me and Will to the back of the restaurant where there's a large enough table to sit our huge party. We're the last two to arrive. There's a cheer of Happy Birthday! from everyone and I'm quickly bombarded with hugs. I even give Percy one too obliterate our one hug a year rule.

By the time I sit down between Will and Jason, I've been thoroughly hugged. Jason's holding his new little daughter, Sophia, on his lap while she sleeps peacefully. 

She has a blond tuft of hair and her mouth is slightly open resembling a rosebud. She's really a cute baby. Me and Will coon over her for a moment and her eyes pop open. She grabs at my finger. I've met Sophia a few times now, I babysit for them occasionally since she's such a calm baby. She mostly just sleeps when I've had her. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Jason asks me while already placing her in my accepting hands.

Will Leans closer and softly squishes her chubby little arm. "She's so small," he says in awe.

He had yet to meet the little baby yet, always being at school or work when I had seen her. I look at Will's face he's crouched close to me and the baby and has a look of wonderment on his face. I have an image of Will looking at our own child like that someday and I quickly look back down at the baby trying not to get too far ahead of myself. 

I hear a camera snap and look across the table to Reyna who's lowering her phone and smiles, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Send me that" Jason and Piper say at the same time.

I feel myself smiling with my friends and I let Jason take back his baby.

Then the waitress comes by to take our drink order. Will orders a raspberry lemonade like he always does. 

"So Nico, what did Will get you?" Rachel asks me.

I bite the inside of my cheek fighting a grin, "Blaqk Audio concert tickets." 

Percy on the other side of Will praises, "Nice, Solace!" It's no secret that they've been my favorite band since high school. 

Will gets a chorus of approval from our friends and a few pats on the back he smirks. "You guys should have seen it when he opened them!" He says excitedly, "He full-on fangi-"

 I let out a squawk and slap my hands over his mouth before he can continue. My friends crack up laughing at my expense for a solid 30 seconds. Percy's wiping tears from his eyes he's laughing so hard. The waitress saves me and comes back to drop off our drinks and take our order. 

"How does it feel to be 21?" Reyna asks me.

I shrug, "I feel the same as I did yesterday, I guess It's good though since now I can get into more dance clubs and concerts." 

"Oh yeah," Rachel says, "I guess since you don't drink it's not as big of a deal."

"I don't know how you do it." Leo says, "Never drinking. Ever." A few of my friends nod along in agreement.

I pull out my phone, "Since I'm always sober though I have a lot of good blackmail on here." I grin, "Trust me I've had a lot of fun being sober." 

"Like what?" Percy says, "I don't think I've done anything that foolish." 

"I have one of you trying to unlock the wrong car and when the alarm goes off you panic and try to swim away." I shoot.

"No way." He says.

"Yes, way" I raise my eyebrows, "Wanna see it?" 

"Yes, yes, we do," Annabeth says.

"No, no we don't," Percy says slightly panicked. 

"Lemme see!" Jason says on my left passing his baby to Piper.

Then the waiter comes back with our food. Percy places his hand over his heart in relief. 

We tease Percy some more and enjoy our meal talking about work and school.

When we're finishing up a group of waiters and waitresses come over and lead my friends in the most off pitched happy birthday song ever. The only people who sound decent are Piper, Calypso, and Will. It's the best. I get a bowl of free ice cream that everyone eats a little bit off. So not sanitary but fun. We pay our separate bills and my friends cover mine and Will's when we try to protest they all just yell, "BIRTHDAY!" at me letting me know it's non-negotiable. I fight a smile to no avail at my friend's shenanigans.

As we all go our separate ways Jason pulls me into one more hug. 

"I'm glad you're happy Neeks." Jason's always been there for me, he was always the first one I called in a crisis, he helped me through Bianca and issues with my father, Jason was the only one I could tell everything too. He's probably the main reason I let myself start to let others into my life.

At this moment it dawns on me that he's been worried about me, I hug him back and reassure him not wanting my friend to worry anymore, "I really am." 

 

Back at our apartment Will says as I paint my nails, "I didn't know you owned black nail polish."

Suddenly I feel self-conscious, which is strange I've painted my nails black for every concert I've ever gone to. "Is it weird?" I ask?

"It's kinda hot." Will says, then to my absolute astonishment, "Can we paint mine too?" 

I successfully turn Will into a punk. Only on the surface, can't change that sunny disposition. He looks good like he's kinda dangerous? His eyes look extra striking with the tiny bit of black eyeliner I put on his lids, and I help him pick out an outfit. He ends up wearing dark grey jeans with one of my large black T-shirts. It has the word NO printed across the front in jagged letters. 

"What jacket should I wear?" He asks me for guidance.

I dig through his side of the closet hoping to find something edgy, not just sunshine and comfort. He has an old white jacket that's fairly worn and long. It will have to do. I toss it to him and he slips it on. I put on my leather jacket and lace up my combat boots. My belt has spikes on it. Damn, I missed those spikes.

I part my hair on the side, push some of it forward and suddenly I'm back to the good old days. When I fill my hair with freezing-spray Will comes into the bathroom looking at his newly black nails. He borrowed a few bracelets from my stash as well. 

He stands by me in the mirror, grinning, and claps his hands a few times, "I look so angsty! If my mom could see me now!" He seems to be enjoying himself. "And your hair, it's so fluffy looking."

He reaches out to touch it and I slap his hand away, "Don't mess it up it took me 10 minutes to get it like this." 

"AWWWE," He complains, like a child, "Let's at least take a selfie then." Will pulls out his phone.

Will tries to look menacing and I stick my tongue out. Then he takes one more of us smiling. They're so cute it's stupid. I slip on my skull ring and put in an earring that looks like a large rusty nail. I give myself one more look down and smudge my eyeliner slightly. I'm ready. 

"Do you care if we take my bike?" I ask.

  
We drive through the busy streets of Manhattan, the sun's gone down now and it's just nightlife out and about. Will's arms rest around my waist as I weave us through the crowd. I feel his breath on my neck. "You're hairspray smell's good," he tells me at a stop light and drops his head onto my shoulder. Will's so fucking lovable, and the fact that he's wearing my shirt and his nails are painted black for a concert seems to only intensify his cuteness. Also, the fact that he totally pampered me all day and got me sold out tickets to my favorite band just makes me admire him even more.

I will admit I felt cool as hell driving my motorcycle with Punk Will holding onto my waist. So I might be a little shallow. If past Nico could see me now!

We make it to the concert venue and We join a long line of darkly dressed people coming out of the building. I breathe in the smell of got 2 be glued hairspray mixed with Fruity Vape juice. Ah yes, my kind of crowd. Thanks to my help Will doesn't look out of place and he bounces up and down excitedly when the line starts to move. I listened to Blaqk Audio around the house so much Will knows most their songs, and I usually hear him singing along with them, or humming along.

He takes my hand, "Do you think they'll sing _stiff kittens_?" Will says excitedly, "OH! I hope they sing _Semiotic love_!" 

It warms my icy heart that Will got into my favorite band. "Look who's fangirling now." I roll my eyes fondly.   
Blaqk Audio is an Electronic band made up of two of the members of AFI. Basically, they're really good to dance to and Davie Havoc has the voice of a Vampire Angel.

Will gets into it and sings along with me and the rest of the crowd. Davie crowd surfs and we're so close I touch his leg, causing a small part of me to die. We continue to dance and jump around like spazzes, I have a momentary nerd out moment when they end there set with my favorite song, _on a Friday_. The concerts the best one I've ever been to and I've seen Evanescence and Linkin Park tour together back in the good old days with Percy and Thalia. 

Once it's over we head to the merchandise table talking excitedly to each other about how good the concert was. I buy a large black sweatshirt that says Blaqk Audio on it and Will buys himself a t-shirt that matches. It's probably the first band T and dark article of clothing he's ever owned. I'm starting to infect him.

I feel sweaty from the concert and my ears are ringing lightly when I and Will leave the building. The wind and the cool night air feel great against my skin when I drive us home.

 

Will showers first and I spend a minute sitting on our bed. Still in my clothes from the concert, and I look through photo's Will sent me that he took throughout the day.

He took a lot more than I realized. Even some during our lunch apparently, he got one of me and Jason laughing at Percy. Then there are the selfies from before the concert, but Will also took photo's during the show and I hadn't even realized. I noticed him take a few of the band obviously, but I didn't know he was taking some of me too. He even filmed me jumping around like a spaz and singing my heart out. I look so happy, it's strange seeing myself how Will see's me. _Do I always look that happy when I'm with him?_

Reyna sent me the photo she took during our lunch as well, I'm sandwiched between Will and Jason holding Sophia. My head is bent down slightly looking at her face Will and Jason tower over me and I and Will have shared expressions of awe and Jason look's fond. I save the photo and put down my phone to retrieve the card I got that morning. It's cute, simple, to the point. I liked that. I put my ticket stub from the concert back into it and put it in my top drawer for safe keeping.

Then Will comes out of the bathroom in his PJ's with dripping hair. "It's all your's," His nails are still black, but it looks like he successfully removed his eyeliner. 

In the bathroom I pop off my skull ring, my earring, peel the skinny jeans off and pull my shirt over my head. I already feel so much cleaner just getting rid of my sticky clothes. I turn the faucet to hot and step into the shower. Where I scrub my hair and body raw, effectively leaving me feeling fresh. It's almost midnight but I don't feel tired if anything I'm energized from the concert still, and the amazing day I'd had. Will made me so happy.

We'd been living together for a little over eight months and now I know Will wasn't lying when he told me he didn't want to rush, that he wanted to cherish me. I trust him, but more than that, I actually want this with him. I lean my side into the wall of the shower when I think. The fear I used to have is gone, it's slowly been replaced by a jittery excitement. I used to fear that I wasn't attractive enough, but I know Will thinks I'm beautiful. I feared embarrassing myself and feeling shame, or unsure of what to do, now I know Will could never make me feel that way. I feared the closeness and the intimacy, but I wanted that with Will. I spend a long time in the shower rowing over my thoughts.

By the time I get out the bathroom is full of steam and the mirrors fogged over. I wipe my hand across the surface, I see my neck in the mirror, Will Solace. It calms my slightly racing heart. _I'm still Will's._

 

I leave the bathroom in just a T-shirt and my boxers. My hair's still damp. Will sits on our bed scrolling fondly through the photos just as I had done. He doesn't look tired either. I sit by him and tug his hand away from his phone. He quickly sets it down, giving me his full attention.

"I had the best day, thank you, Will." I smile at him, hoping he can see how much I love and appreciate him and all that he did for me today.

He beams at me, "I actually have one more present for you."

Then pulls me from the bed to our kitchen. I'm confused. What else could he have gotten me?

He has me sit at the table when he goes to the fridge. He pulls something small out but keeps it out of my sight when he rummages through our kitchen junk drawer. I hear a lighter click and Will faces me. He's holding a vanilla cupcake with white frosting on it. There's a single red candle lit in the center, making an orange hue surround his hands.

I see the rise and fall of his chest from a deep breath, his fingers slightly flutter on the wrapping of the cupcake. In the dim lighting of our kitchen at 11:56 P.M. he sings for me.

Like so many things about Will, his voice is beautiful. It's a mellow sound, soft but clear, hitting every note perfectly.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_I'm glad I have you_

_Happy Birthday dear Nico_

_Happy Birthday to you_

Will finishes the short song and sets the cupcake down in front of me. At this moment I feel so loved and spoiled it's miraculous my heart doesn't spontaneously combust. I blow out the candle, wishing this moment would go on forever. We share the cupcake, pulling it apart with our fingers and smiling dopily at each other. 

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"Know what?" he licks some frosting off his fingers. 

"That I liked vanilla with whipped frosting?" 

"You got it when we went to temptation cupcake last time," he answers. then taps the side of his head, "I pay attention." He seems very proud of himself and he should be. That was at least four months ago. 

I stare across the small table at Will feeling slightly enchanted by him. He has a little bit of frosting on his nose and his hair's still damp from his shower, I once again wonder how I got so lucky to have my name on his wrist. Will catches my look and a bashful smile grows on his face. I stand from my tall chair and walk around the table corners to him. I softly lay my hands on his cheeks and bring his lips to mine. I see his eyes slip close just before we meet,  and he seems to melt with me. His hands stay in his lap, while he kisses me thoroughly.

Wanting him to understand how grateful I am I take lead on the kiss, deepening it and I successfully pull a few soft lovely sounds from his throat. His lips chase after mine every time I break away for a breath. 

When I eventually stop he has that cute familiar flustered look about him, glossed over eyes and pink cheeks. 

I can feel some frosting on my nose, I wipe it off and take Will's hand leading him back to our bed. He laces our fingers together and trails behind me happily.  

We crawl into our bed and lay down facing each other, holding hands across the sheets Will looks at me like I'm something precious and rare like I'm a smile he somehow caught in a bottle, unsure of how it got there but never wanting to part from it. He loves me, and I make up my mind. 

"I want to have sex." 

His eyes go wide, and his mouth pops open making a smacking sound. He obviously wasn't expecting me to say that.

 

## Short of breath

I give Will a moment to catch up. He sits up slowly and I follow suit. 

"R-right now?" he finally shakes himself out of his shock from my proclamation.

I nod. I oddly don't feel embarrassed. 

Will looks me deep in the eyes and asks, "Are you sure." His eyes flit back and forth between mine trying to read if I'm not completely ready. His concern only intensifies what I said earlier. 

"I am, I want..." Now I start to feel a bit shy I look away from his intense gaze then force my eyes back needing him to understand, "I want this with you." 

Will's hair seems to catch the moonlight and turn it almost white, while it darkens his tan skin, "how do you want to do this?" 

My heart speeds up, I know how I want this, the idea of saying it out loud though. It takes everything in me not to look away from him when I get the words together in my head. Will waits for me to answer, it seems he can tell I'm scrambling. After a few moments, he puts his hand on the side of my face, running his thumb across my cheekbone and giving me a reassuring smile. I take a deep breath, attempting to slow my speeding heart. _It's just Will_. I tell myself and swallow. His blue eyes are kind, inviting, he wants, maybe even needs, to hear me say it.

I ignore the pounding in my ears and admit, "I want you inside me." 

My mouth goes dry as soon as I speak the words and something in Will changes. His eyes slip close and I see his chest rise and fall from a very deep breath. When they open again his eyes have darkened and are filled with a thirst.

He pounces, shoving me back down against our pillows with a slight bounce. Quick hands go up under my shirt, sending shivers down my spine when they dust the top of my ribs and chest then my T is being pulled over my head and tossed to the floor. The shivers turn to sparks when he carefully slides his fingers under my waistband and effectively undresses me. Watching him do it sends a thrill through me that I'm not familiar with. Will didn't usually take control like this.

I watch him quickly disregard his own clothes admiring how beautiful every inch of him is. He leans over me, tilts his head slightly, then my mouth gets captured by his. 

His lips are gentle, letting me know he'll be careful with me. Then he presses against me and encircles me in a fiery passion. My heart beats with his and I'm weaving my painted nails through his blond hair, tugging him impossibly closer. Will's hand starts to travel down. Over my chest, my ribs, stomach, over my hipbone... All the while warm lips kiss me fiercely.

Flowers bloom across my skin. He tastes like the vanilla cupcake we shared and when he presses flush against me fireworks go off. My eyes close. I become short of breath and he moves down to my neck. He knows my neck better than I do and I go limp under him. I'm starting to feel hot. A quiet whine escapes me, and beautiful lips make there way down the center of my chest, over my stomach and lower still. I focus on my breathing, but a few gasps come out despite my best efforts. Hands now on my hips, smooth and caressing, press into my skin in places I've never been touched before. My body flushes with heat, It's traveling through my veins, bringing with it a rush of exhilarated bliss. 

I feel him sit up and hear the pop of a bottle.

"Are you sure?" Will asks me, double checking that I want this.

My eyes find him, I take a moment to look him over, taking in what is familiar, and what wasn't...

"Yes," I answer with a breathless but certain voice. 

Will sets the bottle down and taps my inner thigh with his fingertips and my cheeks flush when I spread my legs. I look up at our ceiling in embarrassment at the pleasure I'm feeling of being laid down naked on our bed, completely displayed and at his mercy. 

"Let me know if you want anything, okay?" Will tells me softly and kisses my inner thigh. Which makes me take a shuddering breath. 

"O-okay," I answer and I feel him start to finger me. At first, it feels weird, small little buzzes start to pulse through me until an unexpected wave of pleasure causes me to let out a loud gasp and I shudder on the bed, clamping my hands over my mouth. Will brings his free hand up to my arm and tugs it, not forcefully, away. "I want to hear you." he doesn't say this as a demand, it's more of a hope or plea. So I drop my hands back to my sides and clutch the sheets slightly as he continues, my gasps and whimpers fill the room. It's cruelly apparent how much I'm enjoying this. I feel myself getting stretched bigger and becoming more comfortable with the feeling as Will inserts another finger, then another while attentively massaging me.  My whole body starts to tremble and shake from the sensation and I suddenly don't feel like it's enough. 

"W-Will," I breath out, "I need more." It's clear he's savoring and delighted at the effect he's having on me.

"Just a little bit longer Angel," Will apologizes, "I don't want you too sore tomorrow."

Will forces his meticulous fingers deeper and I can't contain my desire and let out some especially loud gasps. "W-W-W-Will," I put my arm over my eyes in embarrassment at how high-pitched my voice has become. He continues I can almost hear him smirking. I have to have more, it feels so damn good. I shoot my pride and beg, "P-p-please Will-I-I-I-need more, please, p-p-p-pLEASE." Will pushes his fingers incredibly deeper and it's still not enough. "A-A-A-I need m-m-more- p-p-p-p-p-PRETTY P-P-PLEASE Will!" I'm so short of breath, quivers and quakes shake my body and the bed. Will looks so sinfully lustful and smug for getting me to this point with only his fingers.

"You're so perfect," Will says in a low voice, a foreign feeling of ecstasy makes me feel marvelous then he pulls out his fingers. Causing me to whine at the emptiness, then I try to slow my breathing when I have the chance.

He prepares himself and lines up with me, then gradually slides in. I flinch at the feeling, I feel so tight, almost painfully, but in a strangely good way. Will meets my eyes concerned.

"Sorry, It doesn't hurt, I just need a second to get used to it." My voice sounds raw. 

Will looks at me like I'm everything. Like I'm the reason the sun bothers to rise in the morning. Like I'm the reason people smile and raspberry lemonade came into existence. He bends down and kisses me, "Your doing great," his voice is open and full of longing.

I try to focus on my breathing until I get used to the sensation of Will inside of me. "Okay, I think you can move now."

So Will does carefully at first, not wanting to hurt me, and not wanting to be over to quickly. He starts to pick up the pace and my vision starts to cloud from the incredible sensation. My hands shake and pull Will close against my body, saying his name wrapping my legs around his hips. I'm hyper-aware of every movement he makes, every breath he takes, every noise that leaves his pretty mouth, my hands grasp at his back over his long muscles. It's almost like I'm painting him every line and shade laid out before me. Will's skin is cold against mine and he's like a cool inhalation of oxygen that's warming my soul. Making me hotter than ever before, fusing us together. The world goes white around me and I come undone at the seams with him. 

 

## I can move

When I wake up the next day there are a few moments of comfortable bliss, then I shift turning onto my side and a soreness sets in. Holy fucking shit I was not expecting this much backlash. I think back to the night before and hide my grin in my pillow in embarrassment and a ridiculous amount of mirth. I would have to get used to it... I squirm in my bed like a school girl, then promptly stop because it hurts.

Will's gone, I can hear him humming in the kitchen. He doesn't have work till this afternoon, he probably just got back from his morning run. I have to go to the bathroom. I roll to the edge of the bed and sit up as slowly as humanly possible. "Shit- shit-shit-shit-shit." I say under my breath, but I'm able to rise somewhat steadily, mostly painfully. I hobble to the bathroom and do my business, struggle to brush my teeth and wash my face. Putting on some sweatpants and one of Will's T-shirts is way harder than it should be. Then I hobble back to my bed and flop down with a groan and no intention of leaving it again. Work be damned there was no way I could sit on my stool and paint. Will must have heard my struggle because he pops his head in the room.

"Are you okay?" he asks immediately and sits by me on the bed, making the mattress bounce and me move slightly.

I wince. Damn my no filter mouth. _DAMN IT_. I roll over as slowly as I can so I'm now on my back not on my stomach with my face directly in the mattress. Will looks ready for the day, he must have let me sleep in.

"I'm fine." I lie. It even sounds like a lie. God my voice cracked on the second word. Will gives me a disbelieving look, unconvinced and pushes my long hair out of my face. But just so he can bore into my eyes better.

"Are you sure?" he asks giving me another chance to tell him.

"I'm just a bit sore," suddenly he looks guilty I quickly reassure him, "but it's okay," I try to sit up and let out a squeak.

He quickly reaches out to help prop me up slowly. He gets me into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and I lean into his side exahsted from the movement.

"Do you want me to skip work and stay here with you?" Will says running his fingers through my hair.

I shake my head, "It's not like I'm sick or anything, just can't move to fast. Besides, it's just a short shift today right?" 

"Yeah it's just 12-5," he answers, "so I have about an hour before I have to leave."

"Can you, uh, help me get to the couch?" I feel embarrassed, but I know I won't make it there by myself.

Will stands and helps me start to rise. I make it about half way up, then sit back down. I don't think walking to the bathroom was good for me.

Will notices my predicament and joins me on the bed once more, "can I carry you? I don't want you to hurt yourself more." Will's voice is pleading when he asks and it makes me feel less awkward about accepting the help.

I nod. He carefully slips his arm under my knees and brings the other to my back. I wrap my arms around his neck helping him distribute my weight better and he carries me easily through our apartment and places me gently on the couch. It still hurts, but I don't wince this time. Will helps me get situated, getting me my fluffy blanket and a few pillows from our bedroom.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asks.

I start to shake my head then realize I probably won't be moving the whole time he's gone. I ask sheepishly, "actually, can you, uh, get me my phone? it's on the bedstand, and my sketch pad from my art room, with a few pencils?" 

"Of course," Will quickly hands me the remote and goes to get my things. 

He comes back places them on the couch stand, "Do you want some water or some snacks? I can make you a sandwich or something?" Will seems distressed, his hands flutter at his sides like they seem to when he's nervous. 

"Sit by me for a second." he quickly follows my command and I take one fluttering hand. 

"Don't feel bad, it's okay," I tell him, trying to put as much emotion in my voice as I can muster, "I was bound to get sore the first time," I shrug my shoulders. 

Will frowns slightly, "Still, if I had been more careful..." 

I'm shaking my head and say with determination, "Will, sweetheart, it was perfect. I'll just have to get used to it." 

Will flushes and looks down at our joined hands. I don't know if it's because of the pet name, or my declaration. 

"I don't want to leave you here alone if you can't walk." he admits, "what if something happens? Or you get hungry? Or have to go to the bathroom?" 

I rub my eyes in slight annoyance but also fondness, "Your shift is only five hours. I'll call you if something happens, okay?"  

"But-" I raise my eyebrow slightly, "Okay." he begrudgingly agrees.

I kiss him on the cheek in thanks, "Actually, could you make me a grilled cheese before you go?" He smiles. I know Will likes to feel needed. 

 

## Hospital

I'm in my painting studio finishing a photo of a dog. Some rich dude was paying me $500 to paint his Maltese. Finally living the high life.

Listening to my music when I work with my hair pulled up in a tight ponytail so it doesn't get in the paint. I keep thinking I want to start a portrait for Will. I know he wants one, the way he stares longingly at all the couple portraits I've done recently.

A few months ago Will and I had a conversation about weddings. During which I found out he loved the idea of a wedding. I obviously wasn't so sure. We haven't talked about it since. Will seemed a bit disappointed at the time, but he didn't push the issue and treats me just as sweet as he always has. We've been living together for almost a year now and I can tell he wants to get married but doesn't want to push the conversation again.

I feel kinda bad about it. I don't understand entirely why it is important to Will, but for whatever reason it is. I don't want to disregard his feelings. It's not that I hate the idea of a wedding either, I just never really considered it. I've started to the last few months since the conversation and the idea of a wedding grew on me. I love Will and I want him to feel, well, loved! So if he wanted a wedding he was going to get one. He does so much for me, I should be able to do this for him...

My phone rings pulling me out of my thoughts. I fumble my paintbrush and get white up my arms. I sigh and retrieve my phone. It's Will, he was in the middle of his shift and didn't usually call during work.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Nico," He sounds troubled, "I need you to come to the hospital, something's happened." My heart stalls. 

"Are you okay?" I ask already putting on my jacket. 

"I'm fine, it's Jason." My world spins. What? Why would Jason be at the hospital?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Please, get here and we'll explain everything. Piper's asking for you." Will's voice is slightly wobbly.

I'm stepping into my shoes and going out the door when I reply, "I'm leaving now." 

"Drive safe," Will sounds so tired, "Love you." 

"You too."

 

I hang up and drive probably faster than what Will would consider safe, but I'm worried what happened that caused Jason to end up at the hospital that Will didn't feel comfortable telling me over the phone. I park my bike in the employee section of the parking lot since it's closer and since I am kinda Will's, my bike is kinda his. Mostly I don't care about a ticket by this point. I run inside the emergency room and am surprised to see Reyna there holding Sophia. Her expression is the equivalent to a child who couldn't find their favorite Barbie doll. Confused and lost. She sees me and winces. _Oh shit_. I have time to think before she turns and indicates that I follow her. 

"Reyna, what happened?" I demand.

"I don't..." She goes quiet.

"Reyna," I say more forcefully.

Her eyes jerk over to me, coming out of her daze "Me and Piper were on campus waiting to meet Jason so he and Piper could do a trade-off with Sophie, and there was this guy." Her eye's water slightly. "He started hitting on me and Piper, even though it was obvious she had a soulmate and I was not interested... He got angry when we tried to leave and he grabbed Piper's wrist. Then Jason was there, he handed me Sophie and shoved the guy away from Piper, things got heated and before anyone else could step in to help Jason got..." She trails off and tears start going down her face, "I didn't know what to do, some other guys came over once they realized what was happening and helped and someone called an ambulance, but..."

Reyna stops in the hallway in front of large double doors biting hard into her lip while tears race down her face. I feel terrified for how her story was about to end but I pull her into a hug. I hadn't seen Reyna cry for a long time. Reyna drops her head onto my shoulder and lets out a few sobs. Sophie's on Reyna's hip and seems confused by what's happening, but luckily she seems more intrigued than upset and doesn't cry. After a minute Reyna composes herself and I help her fix her smeared mascara with my fingers and we open the double doors to a large waiting room. 

Piper's on the other side crying into Will's shoulder. He's trying to console her but it doesn't seem to be working. Reyna's deminer changes as soon as we enter, straitening her shoulders and a look of determination overtakes her features, being strong for her friend. We cross the room to Piper and Will.

Will sees me and for a moment looks relieved. He says something to Piper, she nods and lets Reyna take her hand and lead her over to the benches in the waiting room. Will's stressed. His usually steady eyes seem to wander between me and Piper as I approach him, as though he's afraid to look me in the face. Like he's uneasy, he knows how important Jason is to me. My stress is getting louder, like a train that's getting closer and closer by the second. I fold my arms tight across my stomach, trying to contain the anxiety that's growing there.   
"Is he going to be okay?" I ask, terrified of the answer before I even hear it. 

Will takes a shaky breath and his fingers flutter at his sides unsure of what to do with them. "He's in surgery right now." 

The train pounds in my ears. "For what?" I blink angrily at my watering eye sockets. 

Will tries to give me the facts in a way I'll understand, "He got punched, breaking his nose and causing him to hit his head against the cement hard enough that it sent him into shock, and forcing him to have a seizure. The impact forced the back of his skull to crack slightly and a few of the shattered fragments broke off. The surgery is to remove those before they damage his brain." 

A tear defies me and goes down my cheek, "If it fails?" 

Will looks at me, not wanting to answer, his eyes are weary and shattered. I bring my hands to my face and start to cry quietly. Will wraps his arms around me and holds me against his chest when I let tears fall for my friend. For the possibility of losing Jason. Will doesn't tell me it'll be okay because it might not be and Will isn't a liar, but he does say, "We'll get through this." and that helps. I'm not alone. 

His arms ground me, and I remember why I'm here. That Jason has a soulmate and a baby. I try to absorb Will's essence into me before I pull away. He kisses me on the four head and wipes some of the tears off my cheeks.

He tells me regretfully, "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

I nod, and he leaves the room reluctantly to go figure out what's happening and do his work. I go over and sit on the other side of Piper.

She drops her head to my shoulder and says, "What will we do without him?" tears slide down her face and I hug her, not answering because I don't ever want to find out. 

Jason was the constant in my life and had been since I first moved to America. That something like this could happen didn't seem real. The surgery Will mentioned didn't sound like a typical one. It sounded complicated and life-threatening. I force myself not to cry anymore and wish Will was here to make me feel like everything would be okay.

 

An hour later Percy and Annabeth show up and I tell them what's happened. Not wanting to make Reyna recount it again. Percy sits across from me on the bench joining us in the holding in tears party as we wait. When Leo comes with Calypso he hugs Piper and she sobs into his shoulder. Hazel joins me on the bench and takes my hand. The rest of our friends show up and none of them leave. We all stay, skipping our shifts and classes knowing we couldn't go when Jason was like this.

Thalia's the last to arrive, She lived a two-hour drive away so I hadn't seen her for quite a while. I wish we were meeting on a happier occasion. She sits between me and Piper on the bench. Her eyeliner's smudged from crying and she keeps pulling at the bottom of her leather jacket. She doesn't ask what happened, so I assume she must have been debriefed on the phone. She takes my hand and I give it a squeeze in silent comfort.

The room is full of sniffles and crying women and men. Eventually, Will comes back in through the door and notices how full the room has gotten in his absence. Everyone's eyes land on him and I let out a sigh of relief. Will looks to be in good spirits. He crosses the room to Piper, she quickly stands, needing to know what happened. 

"He's going to be okay," Will says. Everyone in the room seems to let out a breath they had been holding. 

"The surgery went well, it's going to take him some time to recover, but there should be no lasting side effects from this head injury." 

"Oh thank God." tears of relief roll down her face, "Can we see him?"

Will shakes his head sadly, "Not yet, Doctor Lee is going to come in and explain what exactly happened in a few minutes, then when we get Jason situated you can come to see him." Will pauses, "Not all at once though, you won't fit in the room."

A few of us let out shattered laughs and I realize the room has over ten people in it all worried about Jason Grace. He really did bring us all together. Will's eyes meet mine in silent conversation, I stand and follow him to the other side of the room. Leaving a confused looking Thalia, so we can have some privacy.

He takes my hands, "I'm sorry I had to go." His voice is so sad, he wanted to be with me in my time of panic.

I give his hands a soft squeeze, "Hey, it's okay." I try to reassure him. A few tears go down my face. Being strong for the last few hours had been harder than I realized, I just wanted to curl up against Will's chest and sob. "I mean you were needed and..." More tears go down my face and Will surrounds me in a comforting embrace. I shake slightly trying to hold in my tears. He says quietly, "I'm sorry I left you..." and I let my tears fall. I clutch to the front of his blue scrubs and relish in the feeling of safeness I had been craving. "I w-was so s-scared." I stammer between my tears, "I thought, I thought..."

"I know Angel." Will holds me close and lets me cry for a few minutes. We're still in the same room as our friends, just in the corner, they all stay on the other side of the room giving me as much privacy as possible. My breathing returns to somewhat normal and I compose myself again, knowing Will needs to get back to work. I force myself to pull away.

"I have a few more things to do then I'll be done for the day. So we can go home together after you see Jason, okay?" Will says wiping tears from my cheeks. 

"Okay," I answer trying to be strong again. He kisses me on the cheek softly and I feel his warm breath against my skin giving me a boost to help me through the next few hours. 

"I love you," he tells me. 

"You too." he gives my hand one last squeeze and leaves the room. 

I go back over to my friends and ask Reyna, "Can I hold her?"

Reyna seems surprised but passes Sophia to me. I wanted something to focus on. I felt like I couldn't do anything but wait, at least now I can hold a baby. She doesn't seem to understand why everyone's so sad but she doesn't seem to like it either. She looks upset and confused, I smile at her trying to cheer her up and myself.

"It's okay Sophie," I wispier to her and wiggle my fingers in front of her face.

She greedily reaches for my fingers chasing the skull ring, she clasps it tight and laughs. The noise seems to break the tension in the room. 

Thalia comes over and asks me, "So that was Will then?" 

I realize with a start she hadn't meet him yet. I and Thalia had been friends almost as long as me and Jason, we didn't see each other very often anymore since she lived so far away, and she hadn't been up for a long time. We kept fairly good contact with the occasional snapchat or text conversation, but we hadn't been able to do much more than that. It bums me out that I hadn't seen my friend for so long. 

I absentmindedly touch my neck with my free hand, "Yeah that's Will." 

She smiles tiredly, exhausted from the long day but still happy to be talking to me, "He's hot." She states. 

I'm so worn out emotionally that her words cause a crazed sounding laugh to come out of me, "I missed you, T." 

 

Not long after a different doctor comes in and asks for Piper McLean. She stands, hands me Sophia once more, and makes her way to him. They start to have a conversation about what was happening, how long Jason was going to stay, their insurance, etc... At some point during this Will comes into the room with the girl I had seen in the break room months before who wanted to be on Will like butter on toast. Will comes over to me, while the girl goes to the Doctor that's explaining things to Piper.

"I can stay with you now," he tells me and I drop my head to his shoulder as soon as he sits down.

"Thank you," I respond.

I'm still holding Sophia and she reaches towards Will, he lets her grab his fingers and I feel myself stealing energy from him. I close my eyes and let him play with Sophie.

I'm brought out of my peace a few minutes later when the other assistant says, "I'm Drew." The doctor was leaving a shaken-looking Piper, they must have finished. "I can start to bring some of you to Jason. He's resting and everyone has to be quiet. We'll do this in groups. Mrs. McLean, I'll give you some time with him first then I can bring in more when you're ready."

Piper nods numbly and comes to get Sophia from me and Will before following Drew out of the room. I stay against Will's side and let the rest of my friends go see Jason before I do. I'm afraid and didn't know If I wanted to go in there with everyone. Will seems to understand this and he waits till Percy and Annabeth bid us goodbye for the night leaving just Piper, Thalia, and Sophia in the room with Jason.

I and Will follow Drew back into the small hospital room. Drew throws me some bitter glances along the way. Jason's attached to a heart monitor and has an IV in his arm. He's in a hospital gown and has a fluffy looking blanket that goes up to his chest, his nose is wrapped up in gauze but a black bruise can be seen around the edges from the break. His head is surrounded in thick looking bandages that I assume cover a bald spot and stitches from the surgery. His eyes are closed and even with all the bandages, he looks peaceful, almost like he's dead. It's hard seeing Jason so broken and to listen to his heart monitor beep.

Piper sits by the bed with Sophia holding Jason's hand and Thalia stands in the corner worried for her brother. 

I give Thalia a hug. She's Jason's only family, other than Piper and Sophia of course.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask her.

She smiles with a tinge of sadness, "I'll be fine, I'm staying with Piper and Sophia for the next little bit to make sure everything's okay." 

I turn to Piper and she passes Sophia to Thalia and gives me a hug. "If you need anything let me know."

She nods and holds onto me for a minute. "Thank you."

She pulls away and gives Will a hug in thanks as well and we leave the hushed hospital room. Will takes my hand and I start to shake slightly. I take a deep breath not wanting to break down in the hospital again. I let Will numbly lead me outside. 

"Where did you park?" He asks.

"In the employee parking."

He nods and changes directions. When we get to my bike I can't hold in my tears anymore and they slide down my face. Will dabs at them and lets me cry in his arms once more. 

"Do you want me to drive?" He asks tentatively.

It's probably not the best idea for me to drive like this. I leave his embrace and hand him the keys. He makes sure I get on the bike okay and follows suit, I wrap my arms around his waist and try to slow my tears. I know it's futile. This is what I hate most about anxiety, I panic and lose control of how I react. I haven't had an attack like this for years. He starts the bike and drives us out of the parking lot and through the busy streets of Manhattan. 

 

He parks my bike in front of our complex and helps me off safely. I feel disoriented. He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me up the stairs.

It's late, a little after 10 and I feel fatigued from the emotional day. Will gets me to our room and we quickly get ready for bed. He helps me find my Pajamas and gets me a glace of water from the kitchen. I drink it slowly and realize how thirsty I am. Will switches off our light when we're ready and guides me under the covers.

Immediately, he holds me in his arms and I cling to him, wanting to feel secure. I had no control over the situation today and the fear is overtaking me now. My tears come faster and he caresses the back of my neck and down my spine, trying to soothe my racing heart. 

"I'm sorry..." I gulp. "Seeing Jason like that I just-," My voice catches. 

"Hey, don't be sorry," Will's voice is soothing and he gives me a squeeze, "You did really good today, and it's okay to cry." 

That familiar safeness rises in my stomach and the dam breaks. My sobs shake the bed and my panic overwhelms me, I start to hyperventilate.

"Nico, I need you to breathe with me okay?" Will says this in a calm voice that cracks my panic a little. "In...Out..."

I try to follow his instructions and after a few minutes my breathing has slowed and my tears are slowing as well. He rubs my back and whispers me words of comfort, "You're doing great Angel," and, "it's going to be okay." I hiccup a few more tears and they finally stop. I close my damp eyes in exhaustion and completely relax against him, my panic attack finally retreating.

Feeling comforted and well loved I tell him, "Thank you, I love you." 

"I love you too." I hear Will say and I drift off to sleep.

 

It's been a week since Jason's surgery and I've gone to see him multiple times during visitor hours. Today Percy asked If I wanted to go with him. I hadn't been alone with Percy for a while, and we defiantly haven't talked for quite some time. In a way I think it was good for us, we don't need to see each other all the time to still be close friends. If anything it helped me completely move on and realize I still care about Percy but as a friend not in any sort of romantic way. He comes to pick me up in his Prius and we go visit Jason together. 

"How's Zoe?" I ask Percy about his 4-year-old daughter. 

"She's to smart for her own good sometimes, she can be so salty." He says this fondly.

I chuckle, "Sounds like you." 

"She's so much like Annabeth already." Percy smiles as he drives, "I'm glad I get to be home with her."

"You sound like a housewife." I tease. 

Percy Smirks, "What did you make Will for lunch." 

I open my mouth to retaliate, but I did pack Will a lunch. I even put a little sticky note with a heart on it, "That's fair." I begrudgingly admit. 

Percy laughs at me then says, "I guess we're both trophy wife's."

I snort, "I don't know about that, I definitely make more money than Will." 

Percy looks away from the road to me for a moment, "Wait, how much are you making now?" 

"Well you know it depends on the clients, but it's typically at least 2 grand a week if I stick with smaller projects," I admit. 

Percy squawks, "What?" He looks at my clothes making sure I'm not wearing Gucci or something when he sees it's just a worn black sweatshirt from Zumies he continues, "What do you spend it on?"

"Oh you know rent, Will's schooling, typical living expenses, and then we do this crazy thing called," I make air quotes with my fingers, "Savings." 

Percy looks shocked then smirks, "You're the sugar daddy? How the tables have turned." 

"Oh shut up," I say without any malice. 

 

We arrive at the hospital and head up to Jason's room. Will's break isn't for thirty minutes so I carry his lunch with me. Maybe I am the housewife. That's fine by me. We enter the hospital room and for the first time all week Piper isn't there. Thalia is though, sitting by the bed and flipping through a Harry Potter book. It's the Seventh one, Jason's favorite.

Her blue eyes flip from the pages to us then back to the book, "Hey." She says casually as though we aren't in a hospital room with an unconscious Jason.

"I guess he hasn't woken up still?" Percy asks. 

"Nope," Thalia says.

"Where's Piper?" I ask. 

Thalia sets down the book realizing she wasn't going to get any further with us still here and sighs in fake annoyance.

"I finally convinced her to stay home and rest today with Sophie, she's been driving herself crazy all week just staring at him..." 

I walk over and take Jason's unresponsive hand.

Percy walks to the bed and stands next to me, "I hope he wakes up soon... he looks so..." Percy doesn't finish. We all know what he means. Jason looks small and weak. It's hard seeing him like this, with his body broken. 

"I know." Thalia stands from her chair and joins us by the bed. 

Having Thalia and Percy stand on either side of me made me remember my angsty jr high days and going to punk-rock concerts with them. Things weren't so different now. I was less moody, _most of the time_ , and we didn't go to as many concerts together, but we still were friends, and we all still cared about each other. 

"Do you think he can hear us?" Percy asks.

"I like to think so." Thalia says, "Maybe subconsciously he knows we're here." she carefully brushes his hair off his forehead. 

We're quiet for a moment, standing so close our arms press against each other. 

I think about Michael and how he's been asleep for years. I'm glad Jason's supposed to wake up any day now. 

As if Thalia can hear my thoughts she says, "Is that lunch for Will?" and points to the bag I have in the hand that isn't holding Jason's. 

"Yep." I pop the p.

She shakes her head, "I never thought I'd see you making lunches and drawing hearts on sticky notes." 

I feel kind of out of it, I'm thinking about Michael still and how hard that must be on Will, I reply, "He deserves it." absentmindedly then I realize what I've said.

Percy and Thalia look at each other with looks of astonishment. Then at the same time they say. "SAP." 

Then Percy continues excitedly, "You are the sugar daddy!" 

Before I can even start to comprehend a way to respond Thalia says, "When's the wedding?" 

And they double over laughing at my expense. 

I finally compose myself, and by that, I mean stomp my foot like a child and say, "Shut up." Then I sigh and rub my eyes, deciding I mine as well tell them now when they're already laughing at me. "I've been meaning to ask you guys about that anyway."

They immediately stop laughing to gawk, "Wait you guys are already planning a wedding?" Percy questions, shocked.

"What! No." I squeak, "I was hoping you guys could help me pick out rings though." I try not to smile when Thalia and Percy stare at me in utter bewilderment.

"You want to propose?" Thalia asks.

I feel my eye twitch, "That's typically how one asks for someone's hand in marriage isn't it?"

"Oh my gosh." Percy says grinning like a demon, "Our little Nico's all grown up." 

Thalia's wiping away fake tears, "I'm not emotionally prepared for this." She quips and she and Percy walk towards me with their arms out.

"What, no...I give no consent for this!" I protest but to no avail and get squeezed in a tight group hug. They don't let me go till I say, "Maybe I should just take Reyna and Hazel instead."

They jump back and say, "No!" Then we all break down laughing. It feels good to laugh when the last few days had been so upsetting. 

Will comes in the door, and asks, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing!" I chirp. Percy and Thalia laugh harder, Thalia sits in her chair so she doesn't fall. Will's obviously not convinced it was nothing. I grab his hand and pull him out of the room before he can ask any more questions.

"Here's your lunch." I hand him the sack, he smiles fondly at the heart sticky note on the top. 

 

## Sick day

"a-a-A-CHEW!" Will blows his nose loudly into a handful of tissues then drops the wad into the small bin I placed by the couch for him. He looks awful, last night he came home with a bad headache and woke up with some sort of flu. The protein shake he made himself for breakfast didn't stay down and nothing else he ate had either. He tried to go to class anyway and I had to drag him back. Which really wasn't that hard, I basically lead him by the hand. He was pretty out of it. I convinced him to go back to bed for a few hours, I sent an email to his professors and called the Hospital, letting them know Will was taking a sick day. I don't have class today so I worked on my paintings for a few hours, checking on Will every so often to see if he needed anything. When he eventually woke up I helped him get situated on our sofa so he could watch television and I could keep an eye on him.

Now I'm preparing some bread for us to have with dinner. I hope he'll be able to keep food down by then. Just as I finish getting the dough ready to rise for an hour I hear Will start to wine as he tosses and turns on our sectional. I quickly wash the flour off my hands and go check on him.

Will's flipping from his side to his stomach with eye's closed trying to get comfortable. He seems miserable and slightly sticky. The headband I use when I wash my face at night is holding the golden curls off his four head, and his skin is a pinkish color from his fever. He's wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, insisting he's freezing and wearing one of his many muscle shirts and a pair of Hufflepuff sweatpants. 

I sit near him on the couch, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Will's eyes pop open and he looks at me.

He looks worn out and answers in a gloomy voice, "I don't want you to get sick." 

I roll my eyes, "Will, sweetheart, we sleep in the same bed," He seems to accept this and turns so he can plop his head into my lap. I'm pretty sure I won't catch what Will has anyway, I think he's overworked himself and his body couldn't take it anymore. His schooling has been intense the last few weeks and he's stayed late at the hospital quite a few times too. 

I don't know how to fix sicknesses, but baths always make me happy, besides Will looks like he could use one. 

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" I ask him. "It will probably make you feel better." 

Will takes a second to reply, "That sounds amazing... but then you'll have to move," he's a tad winey when he's ill, it's kind of adorable.  

"I'll be quick," I promise and poke him weakly in the side, he sighs and sits up slowly. 

I leave to our bathroom and turn the faucet to hot, adding bubbles to the water along with some citrus essential oils. I check the temperature making sure it's not scalding, then I go retrieve Will from the sofa. He's unsteady when he stands, clamping his eyes closed for a moment trying to get rid of his tunnel vision. I wrap my arm around his waist not wanting him to trip or fall when I lead him to the tub. 

I help him take his shirt off when we make it to the bathroom, going onto my tippy toes to pull the collar over his head.

He blushes slightly at my help, "You don't have to do that." he says. 

"I know," Will is shaky on his feet so it's probably better if I do. 

I get him undressed with no more complaints and help him lower himself into the tub. He leans against the back and sighs contently, closing his eyes when a look of bliss overtakes his features. Will's legs are so long his knees poke out above the water. I leave the bathroom and get a large cup from the kitchen. When I return Will's blue eyes are still closed, I reach over and pull the purple headband from his hair, his eyes pop open in surprise that I came back. I give him a shy smile and move to my knees by the side of the tub. He peers at me when I do this intrigued, almost like he's spellbound.

I sigh fighting a smile, "I'm going to wash your hair for you, stop looking at me like that."

Will's cheeks turn the charming color of a rose when he looks away and slides down in the tub getting his hair wet in the bubbly water. He comes back up with a dopey smile on his face, which makes me have a dopey smile. I open Will's shampoo/conditioner bottle ( _If I used a two in one I wouldn't be able to brush through my hair)_  and with the sound of a squeaky dog toy get a dollop of the product in my hands. I lean over the side of the tub and massage it into Will's hair, scratching behind his ears and nape of his neck like I know he loves. He seems to nearly purr into the tub and turns occasionally guiding my hands where he wants them. I scrub his head longer than necessary before I have him rinse out the suds.

Next, I take our body wash and pour it onto a luffa. Will's eyes follow me half closed in relaxation when I scrub his arms, chest, and shoulders with it.

My shirt is a bit wet by this point but, eh. I have him sit up so I can do his back as well. I put the body wash directly on my hands this time, I rub it into his _really nice_ back muscles... I pull my head out of the metaphorical gutter and focus on the task at hand. I apply more pressure to any tight spots I feel and Will hums contently when I rub into his neck and collar bone. When I'm done I use the cup to wash away the bubbles and soap that cover his back. Then he leans back into the water once more. 

"Do you want me to do anything else?" I tease him. He shakes his head fighting a pleased smile, beautiful cheeks still rosy. That stuff like this flusters Will is one of my favorite things about him. 

"I think I'll stay anyway, I don't want to leave yet."

I kiss him on the four head and lift his hand from the tub, rubbing circles up his arm and down to his fingers. Will closes his eyes once more and sinks further into the tub. He looks so at peace. I continue to massage his arm until the water starts to feel luke-warm. I help him dry off and put on a new pair of boxers and night clothes to wear. He lets me dote on him and looks slightly drunk from his sickness and rosy cheeks.

I bring him back to the couch and fluff up the pillows he's leaning against, "start a show okay, I'll go finish dinner."

Will nods and slides down on the couch. I'm almost out of the room and I glance back at him, he has a smile on his face and he's gazing fondly down at his wrist where it says my name, Nico di Angelo. My heart gets a soft squeeze and I stare at him for a moment then declare with exasperation, "you're so cute," and he instantly brings his hands to his cheeks, attempting to hide the red spreading across his skin. Which makes him even cuter. I walk back over to him and tug his hands away to kiss him lightly. His lips are chapped and he smiles as I pull away.

Now, I go to make dinner. I decided to make minestrone soup, I know Will loves it and maybe he can keep it down. I place the now raised bread in the oven as the soup cooks. When everything's done I dish up our food on trays so Will can eat in the living room. He's watching Danny Phantom re-runs when I enter and adjusts so he can take the tray. I set it on his lap.

"Thank you," he says gratefully and starts to eat.

"Don't eat too fast, I don't want you puking it up," I tell him. He nods and slows his pace.

"I love this soup," He says this dreamily and it makes me chuckle.

He doesn't look as bad as he did that morning. I finish long before Will does and leave him to tidy up the kitchen.

I go back and get his tray from him, "How are you doing?" I ask and feel his four head. It's a little to warm but not hot like before.

"I feel a bit better." He smiles at my concern. "I think my foods staying down." He pats his stomach. 

"Oh good, I'll be right back." I put Will's tray in the sink and go put on my pajamas. It's only seven but cuddling is always better in comfy clothes.

I sit close to Will on the couch and he drops his golden head onto my shoulder and leans into my side. I take his hand, playing with his long fingers.

He's looking at his wrist again and like the cute ball of light he is, he says quietly like it's a secret, "I can't remember the last time someone took care of me like this..." My heart hurt a little at that, he continues, "Just, thank you... For pampering me today." 

I kiss his golden curls. He's so sweet I might get diabetes. I pull him slightly closer and he nuzzles up into my neck placing a chaste kiss there. Then we go back to watching Danny Phantom, a little closer than we were before.

Will fall's asleep on my shoulder after an hour and I let him sleep till it gets close to ten then I gently wake him up.

Shaking his shoulder slightly, "Will, sweetheart, let's go to bed."

After a few minutes of me coaxing and Will blinking tiredly he lets me lead him to our room. As soon as we crawl into our bed Will curls into my chest.

He mumbles a half asleep, "Love...you." 

I smile fondly at our nightly ritual and whisper back, "I love you too."

I can feel Will smile against my chest then he falls asleep instantly. I use to think couples that said I love you a lot were overusing it. But they aren't if they really mean it, and it's nice to constantly be reminded that someone loves you. It works wonders against my paranoia. I think Will knows this so he constantly reminds me that he loves me, and I suspect he just really likes to declare his love for me and have it returned.

Little puffs huff out against my shirt from Will when I think about the following day. 

Tomorrow was the day I got to see Jason awake for the first time in three weeks. I had visited him almost every day till he woke up a few days ago then only Piper was allowed to see him because he was in a somewhat fragile state. Will said it had to do with the mind adjusting when it comes out of a coma, they can't have to much noise or anything that can overstimulate the senses or it can cause problems apparently. The doctor gave us the okay to go in and see him tomorrow so I'm meeting Thalia and Percy there to see Jason then we're going ring shopping. It was going to be a busy day. I keep thinking about what rings to get, and how to propose until I fall asleep. 

 

I get to the hospital to see Jason at around one. I had a class that morning and a few things to finish on a painting beforehand. I head into the hospital and tell the receptionist, "I'm here to see Jason Grace." she points me towards the waiting room saying, "Someone will bring you back when he's ready." So I go wait, and after a few minutes, Will comes into the room.

He grins at me and says, "I can bring you back." 

"They put you in charge of Jason?" I ask confused.

Will shrugs, "He requested me this morning." 

The number of things they could have told each other runs through my mind. Well, nothing can be done about that now.

Will takes my hand as we walk back to the room. "He's pretty coherent today, but occasionally he does zone out. Don't worry it's normal, his mind is just catching up still. As a precaution try not to talk too fast or move to fast. He told me he was excited to see you." Will squeezes my hand. 

"Are Percy and Thalia here yet?" I ask.

"Nope. And Piper's just left to get lunch in the cafeteria so it'll just be you two for a minute," Will says. 

He opens the door for me and lets go of my hand. Jason's sitting up in the bed flipping through the Harry Potter book Thalia had been days before. He looks up when I enter and grins. Will closes the door behind me and I cross the small room to Jason's bed. I realize Jason does look better, he has a smaller bandage on his nose now, and his head is still wrapped up like a mummy, but his skin is a healthier color and just seeing the blue in his eyes is enough to make me smile. Jason reaches out and I take his hand, it grounds me, he's okay.

I gulp, "Did Piper already lecture you?" 

Jason snickers, "Yes." he sounds like Jason and I feel relief at the sound.

"I'm glad you're awake," I say honestly. 

His eye's go a bit sad, "I didn't mean to scare everyone." 

"It's okay, your alright now and that's what matters." As I say it a few tears escape my eyes. I roll my eyes angrily at myself. Jason tugs me closer and I hug him carefully, not wanting to damage him somehow.

"Sorry Neeks," he says sincerely.

I take a deep breath, somehow he still smells of breakfast food like he always does. When we break apart he takes my hand again.

"Did I miss anything good?" He asks.

"Ha ha ha no. Things have been pretty normal." I answer. 

"Nothing happened? In three weeks?" he raises his eyebrows knowingly. 

"Did you and Will talk about me?" I ask.

"What? No." Jason obviously lies.

"Hitting your head didn't improve you're lying ability's Jaybird, what did he tell you?" I ask. Jason opens his mouth to answer and I bring up my free hand, "Actually, I don't want to know."

Jason smiles, "Maybe I can talk about it when I give the speech at your wedding."

My mouth pops open, "How did you know?" 

Now Jason looks shocked, "Wait you guys got engaged when I was out?" 

I sigh, "No, I'm going ring shopping with Percy and Thalia after they come to see you."

Jason says with glee, "Oh goodness you're going to propose!"

"Shush, and don't talk like that God, that's disgusting, I don't want everyone knowing," Jason smirks like he just got welcomed into an exclusive club. 

"I mean it, Jason, keep that gossiping mouth of yours closed." 

He pouts, "I want snaps of the venture." 

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" I ask, changing the subject and concerned.

"Honestly, like my head is stuffed full of cotton and weighs 30 pounds." He shrugs, "but it was worse a few days ago." 

"Are you gonna have a bald spot from the surgery?" I ask.

"If I do it'll be on the side of my head so at least it'll be edgy." 

"How did your glasses not break when you got punched in the nose?" I ask genuinely perplexed. 

"I'm just that good," he says proudly.

We start chuckling when then there's a knock on the door. I and Jason look over to it as Thalia and Percy enter the room. Will flashes us a peace sign then closes it behind them. He's a dork like that, but he's my dork. My hand absentmindedly goes up to my neck and Jason snickers, "You are so whipped," 

"Shuddup." 

After we're done talking to Jason for a little over an hour we all give him soft hugs goodbye and promise to visit him again soon. Then we go ring shopping.

I end up finding ones I love at the second store we visit. Thalia points them out, the rings are simple, but not too simple. They're plain except for the thin line of tiny diamonds that line the edges. I contemplate getting a black one for me and a gold one for Will, but I decide to get us both gold ones, I want them to completely match. As far as rings go they're fairly pricey but within my budget. Percy thinks there to expensive.

I get them.

 

## I cut my hair for good measure

The rings I bought with Percy and Thalia a few weeks ago are in the seat of my motorcycle. Will didn't understand how to open it and never had a reason to so it was the perfect hiding place, but I didn't just need to hide the rings, I needed to propose somehow. I think about doing a grand thing in public but that doesn't sit right with me. I want it to be intimate, and just between us, but I don't just want to do it in our little apartment either. So that leaves somewhere private but outside? I honestly feel like jumping the gun and doing it before Will expects anything. I want it to be a surprise... My phone buzzes.

**Will: I have to work late tonight :(**

**Me: How late?**

**Me: Do u need me to bring u food?**

**Will: I should be able to leave at 8 so I cn eat after**

**Will: I wont have time 2 take a break.**

**Me: k, I'll save u some dinner** ♡

I feel it, today is the day. Opportunity has struck. Fate has smiled upon me! Maybe I'm being a bit dramatic? Whatever.

I stop painting and go look in the mirror feeling rising anxiety about my decision. My hair is so much. I shake my head at my appearance and decide once and for all it's time to chop it. I used to change my hair every time I got stressed. I'm sure that's not relevant to right now though. 

I call Piper, it rings a few times then she answers, "Hello." 

"Hey, Pipes, you busy right now?" I ask.

"I'm just home with Sophie and Jason, what's up?" She asks.

"I uh... need a hair cut." 

"FINALLY!" she screams into the phone, "I've been wanting to chop your threads for so long! Get your grungy butt over here!" and she hangs up. 

I stare at my phone a little afraid then I do as I'm told and drive to the apartment.

I didn't do hair cuts often, I usually cut it then grew it till I couldn't stand it then cut it again. Will had only ever seen me with fairly long hair so hopefully, he didn't mind it short. He didn't seem like the type who would though.

I park in front of Jason and Pipers apartment and head up the stairs. I knock on there door. Piper opens it with her silver clippers in her hands and a comb in the other. She has on a gold sparkly apron that makes her multicolored eyes shine and she's grinning like Satan himself. I follow _that_ inside and see Jason sitting on the couch. His head now has a very large bandaid-like-gauze over where the surgery was performed and the tapes still over his nose. He's holding Sophie in his lap while watching Frozen. He was released from the hospital only two days ago. 

Jason sees Piper's clippers and says, "No, don't do it, Nico, you look like an elf! Don't do it!" I chuckle. This happens every time I change my hair.

Piper glares at him, "Don't take this from me, he looks homeless most the time." 

"I resent that," I tell her. 

She has me sit on a chair and puts a cape around my neck, then asks me.

"How do you want it cut?" 

"Um, I'm not really sure, I just want it decently long on top and fairly short on the sides." I don't like putting too much thought into my hair. 

She nods then says, "We should do a 0-3 fade on the sides and leave about two inches on top." She states. I have no idea what that means and don't really care, as long as it's shorter and Piper's the one with the scissors it'll be fine. 

"Sure, make me pretty Pipes."

Her clippers turn on and she has me look down when she goes ham on my head, chopping away at my long long hair. By the time she's finishing up the floor is covered in it. It takes her a bit over 30 minutes to cut my hair, probably because it was such a big change. Jason's fake crying about it at first then when she gets closer to being done he declares he likes it. I and Piper share an eye roll. She sprays my hair down then blow-dries it getting rid of all the tiny hairs that are sticking to me.

She says giddily, "You have to let me style it and take a picture!" The runs off to get some sort of hair product. She comes back with a cream palmate and runs it through my hair, piecing it in place, then wipes her hands off on her apron. 

"Okay, you're done," Piper says triumphantly unclasping the cape and following me to the bathroom mirror. 

I grin at my reflection. Damn, I look good. Piper had given me a tight skin fade and left it just the right length to spike on top. Which she did fabulously. With all my hair gone my head feels lighter, and Will's name stands out a lot more against my neck. My ears can breathe again, I had forgotten how nice that felt. 

"How good am I?" Piper boasts smugly snapping a few photos of my new hair.

I pull out my wallet and give her $40 bucks, "I might have to start getting haircuts more often, I really like the skin." 

Piper protests, "Nico you don't need to pay me-"

I cut her off, "Piper you've been doing my hair for free for years, take my money." Piper takes my money.

I give her a hug and say, "Wish me luck." 

"With what?" she asks. 

"You'll find out tomorrow," I answer vaguely and give Jason a fist bump and Sophie a kiss on the head before I go. 

 

When I get home I change into a different black T-shirt because I feel like I have hair sticking to me from the cut, and put on my leather jacket, retrieve the rings from my bikes trunk and call a taxi to take me to the hospital. I arrive at 7:50, Will should be coming out soon.

I plop down on the bench and wait for him. I focus on my breathing and not freaking out over stupid things. _Cuz that always works._ A little after 8 Will leaves the hospital and I stand from the bench, making my way towards him. He doesn't see me at first and seems tired from his long work day, but when his eyes land on me he lights up like the sun.

Smiling wide he quickly proclaims, "I love this!" He lightly touches my hair. Not messing it up. I smile at the reaction and take his arm.

Then he gets an adorable confused look on his face, looking around the parking lot, "Did you come to drive me home?"

I shake my head, "I was hoping you would want to get a pizza? I was thinking Lucky Slice?" 

"We haven't been there in forever." Will says thinking it over, "We should go, I deserve that Pizza."

I snicker, "Yeah you do," and Will hails us a taxi. 

In the back of the yellow car, Will keeps looking at my hair in astonishment. 

"Piper did a good job huh?" I ask.

"She really did, is this a 0-3 fade? it's so well blended," he runs his finger over the side of my head. 

"I dunno what she did, I just let her do it," I admit.

Will smiles, "I like it, I mean I liked your long hair too, but it's nice to see more of your pretty face." He taps my jaw with his finger and I feel a blush rise in my cheeks. I bite my lip and take a deep breath through my nose, while I curse my pale skin. I was about to propose to this man and I still get flustered every time he compliments me.

Yeesh. I'm a mess. 

I lean close to Will in the taxi and drop my head on his shoulder trying to hide my blush and nervousness. I take a deep breath, he smells like hospital soap and cinnamon.

 

We go inside and order a pizza with every veggie under the sun on one side and pineapples and jalapenos on the other. We know what we like. Will get's a plain lemonade since they don't have raspberry and I get a Dr. Pepper. We sit in a corner booth that's big enough for four. Will sit's down first and I sit on the bench next to him instead of across. He doesn't seem to mind though and slips an arm around my waist, giving me a soft squeeze, pulling me against his side and placing a kiss on my head. I love it when he does that, little butterflies always erupt in my stomach when he pulls me anywhere. He's so strong, but always so gentle with me.

Will's still in his blue scrubs from work and has a soft grey jacket on. He still looks better than everyone in the restaurant, or maybe even the whole of Manhattan. Man, I am cheesier than my pizza.

We eat and bump our legs together under the table like we're in high school or something while telling each other about our day. Will talks about his coworkers' drama and I tell him about Piper being _way_ too happy to cut my hair.

By the time we leave, we're somehow out of pizza and bickering about if the Twilight books were better than The Vampire Diaries TV series.

"Would it be okay if we walked?" I request.

Our apartment's only a few blocks away, and the temperature's nice tonight. You can't see the stars because we're in the middle of Manhattan but the lights from the shops and buildings make up for it.

On Sundays when we both don't work and if we aren't behind in school we go for walks around the streets here. So Will isn't surprised, he just takes my hand and we start down the sidewalk.

There are quite a few cars, but no ones really around us. We get to a street that's void of people but lit by streetlamps. 

It was time, I could feel it in my gut. I gulp and slow our pace to a stop, Will looks at me with an eyebrow raised in question. I turn so I'm facing him and holding both his hands. It takes a conscious effort to not bite my lip in nervousness. I step closer to him and go up on my toes so I can reach his mouth with my own, and I press a slow soft kiss there. His lips are warm and familiar, I can feel his mouth start to upturn when I pull away. I leave his hands and put mine in the pockets of my jacket one around the little box. He tilts his head slightly, but he waits for me to speak.

I swallow and start, "After the first month of knowing you, I knew I loved you," Will's eyes widen at my proclamation, "there is no one else who could ever make me feel as whole and happy as you do. The way you never pushed me, you let me take my time and adjust, and let me understand what I was feeling..." I take one of his hands. "I know our Timer's brought us together, but I think we're fated to do the things we choose to do, and I... I would choose you, and seek you out even if your name wasn't printed across my skin. The moment I saw your smile, I knew you were something precious, that you would become my everything." Will's eyes are shining and he's looking at me like I must be looking at him. I let go of his hand and drop to one knee and Will's hands go to his mouth stifling a gasp, "And you are everything to me."  I pop open the little box that has his ring in it and ask the question I know he'll say yes to, "will you marry me?"

Will drops to the sidewalk to get a closer look at my face. He's beaming, his eyes are watering and he says what I've wondered so many times about him, "Are you real?" he touches my cheek carefully as if I'm an illusion that might vanish.  

I nod and laugh out of pure joy. He answers, "Yes," and pulls me into his arms. 

 

## Planning

We're looking into the different venues in Manhattan when I suggest, "We should get married in Texas instead, It'll save us a fortune and that way your family doesn't have to travel."

Will seems surprised at my suggestion, but pleased as well, "Would everyone be able to make it to Texas though?" he asked hopefully. 

"We all made it to Frank and Hazel's wedding in New Orleans so I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides this way, your mom can be more involved with the process and I bet she would love that." I reasoned, "Not to mention we haven't seen her since we went for your birthday back in January." I start to type in Wedding venues near Brownsville.

"What about your dad? Would he make it?" Will asks somewhat quietly.

Will had met my dad once, during the recent Christmas holiday he had been in town and stopped by unexpectedly. Will knew I didn't have a great relationship with my father. That for years he blamed me for Bianca's death. _Even though he had more control over the situation than I did at the time_. He was an extremely rich businessman and had a cutthroat attitude of one. Occasionally he would try to be a better father and reach out, but it was rare. Most my childhood he was never there, away on long business trips and I have no memories of him before I moved to America. I was always just with a nanny or alone. Hazel didn't move in till a few years after Bianca's death so if it wasn't for Jason and Percy's friendship I would have had no one. My dad tried to make up for being so absent by giving me money, but I hadn't accepted it since I moved out when I turned 18.

"I uh, I don't know if he'd make it anyway..." It was stupid to care about someone but also hate seeing them.  Will tilts his head and says, "You still want to invite him right?" I looked away from the screen to seek out the peaceful blue of Will's gaze.

"Yeah, Bianca would have wanted me to give him a chance," I admit. "She had better memories of him coming to visit us in Italy, I was too young to remember it." 

"He seemed like he was trying when he came for Christmas," Will says delicately. My father had been careful with his words, almost like he was walking on eggshells, not wanting to offend me. Then he told me he wanted to be more involved with my life. It had been strange. I take a deep breath through my nose. 

"Will your dad be able to make it?" I ask Will changing the subject. 

He takes the hint and says, "Maybe. It's more likely since it's in the summer but it just depends on if he's still on duty." Will's dad was also an absent father, but he tried to keep in contact. He sent letters and emails to Will often, and if he had a chance to see him he took it. Will's dad was the head of the U.S. Army's Medical Department so it was hard to say if he could make it or not. 

Then to my shock Will said, "If we get married in Texas we should go to Tuscany for our Honeymoon."

The idea of going back with Will sounded amazing. I feel a smile sneak onto my face. "Honeymoon is such a sappy word can't we call it something else?"  

Will grins and replies, "Would you prefer _Romantic Getaway_? Or maybe _Destination Of Our Love_? Or-"  I shut him up with my mouth. 

 

When I ask Jason to be my best man he cries and hugs me so tight it's miraculous that my ribs don't bruise. I don't understand why he was so surprised, who else would I ask? Will, of course, asks Cecil to be his best man and we end up with a few different bridesmaids,  Lou Ellen, Reyna, Hazel, and Kayla. I asked Percy to be the justice of the piece and he cried. AGAIN I don't understand, he's been licensed since Jason and Piper's wedding he's done it for most of us, of course, I would ask him. ~~If anything just to save money.~~

I've heard planning a wedding is hard, stressful. That by the time the wedding comes around you wish you had done something simpler, or chosen a different color scheme, or hadn't had your hair cut right before. I don't get why though. Planning our wedding so far has been easy. Decisions are made, and I mostly go along with whatever Will wants. 

Choosing the colors was by far the hardest thing, and that only took us maybe five minutes of looking at color samples. We decided on a deep red, _that Will call's mahogany_ , and sunflower yellow. Flowers are ordered, suits are bought and tailored, plane tickets are purchased, and hotels are reserved. It's a lot to do, but fun too. Jason's a huge help in getting everything ready. since Jason's in flight school and they made him take the whole semester off to recover from his surgery. He goes a bit overboard planning but he's going stir crazy being cooped up at home so he takes the responsibility in stride. 

We set aside a day with a soulmate photographer to take photo's of us for our announcement cards and invitations. We decide to wear nice casual clothes for photographs. I end up in my favorite pair of skinny jeans, black converse, and a loose fit black shirt with long sleeves. Will wears a navy blue button-down khaki colored pants. We both carefully do our hair with gels and pomades. Which I've started to like doing now that my hair's short again. I have chipped black nail polish on from when I babysat Zoe for Percy and Annabeth last week that I forgot to take off but I don't realize till I and Will have already left to meet up with the photographer.

We're meeting the photographer at some strawberry fields outside of Manhattan at the ass crack of dawn, somewhere called Long Island Sound. It's supposed to be really pretty when the sun rises and Will thought it was a good plan. When we arrive I agree it was a good plan. Everything is beautiful here. There's small hill's covered in strawberry plants and beautiful benches occasionally spaced between the rows. The sun is just starting to peek above the horizon making everything have a warm hue.

 

The photo shoot goes well and when I get an email the following week with the photographs I'm not disappointed. They're ridiculously adorable and I don't even know how. Are we this mushy normally? There's one of Will behind me with his arms draped over my shoulders, placing a kiss on my cheek I'm smirking slightly in the photo. It's stupid how cute it is. I make it my wallpaper. In one were lying in the field laughing about something and holding hands. In another, We're sitting on one of the benches and I'm pressed into his side, he's looking down at our joined hands adorably. In all these photos the sun shines off of Will's hair turning it gold, and brightening our eyes. Mine look copper instead of a normal duel brown. It's comical how small I look next to him in the photos. I've always loved how tall Will is, but I've never seen a full body photo of us next to each other. It's slightly alarming, but in a weirdly pleasing way. I never liked how small I was till I met Will, now I love our height difference. I decide to wear flats for the wedding instead of insoles like I normally do.  After I look at the heart-wrenching photos I email them to Will, knowing he'll want them. I bring my laptop into his study so we can choose two to put on our announcement cards. Only two.

I knock on the door and walk in, "Dakota sent the photos." 

Will's reading a massive textbook and taking notes in the margins when I enter. His reading glasses are sliding slightly down his nose.

He says giddily, "Lemme see."  and moves one of the stacks of books away from the corner of the desk so I can sit there. I plop down on the familiar surface and turn my laptop so he can get a good look. Will looks at the photo's for a few moments and says seriously, "We're so fucking cute."

I giggle, "We're supposed to choose two for the announcement cards." 

Will pouts, his bottom lip sticks out and everything, "Well I really like this one." He clicks on a photo that shows me holding his hands and leaning up on my toes just pulling away from a soft kiss. We have blissful goofy smiles on our faces and my eyes are closed still. You can easily see where his wrist says my name in the photo as well as my engagement ring. It is darling. 

"Okay, so that one for sure." I agree, "and I was thinking this one?" I point to the one of us laughing in the grass. Will nods enthusiastically.

"K, I'll get the cards ordered then we can send them out." I kiss Will on the cheek and hop off his desk to leave. 

"Can you send me those?" He asks.

"Already did," I smirk and head out the door.

## Wedding

It was finally time to get married. Well,  _ish_. It was time to go to the airport and fly to Texas, but then we would get married. The airport is crowded and loud. My friends take up the front half of the plane. I'm a bit nervous to fly again, I hadn't since I originally came to America when I was twelve, and that wasn't a great experience. I and Bianca were heading to America to live with a man I didn't have any memories of, leaving behind our mother who was intoxicated most of the time, but I still loved her and didn't want to leave her behind. I hadn't flown since.

Piper had cut my hair the day before so I would look fresh for the ceremony making my neck and ears cold. I use Will's shoulder as my own personal heater and a way to ignore my nerves. When the plane starts to move I tense. Will takes my hand silently and I nuzzle slightly closer up into his shoulder. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing when Will draws reassuring circles on the back of my hand. Once we're up in the air and the plane is flying smoothly my silly worries fade to the back of my mind.

"Are you okay?" Will whispers to me so our friends don't hear.

"Yeah, I just haven't flown since I was twelve," I answer in a low voice. Will puts the pieces together and doesn't ask me anything else about the matter. Instead, he tries to distract me by talking about the wedding cake his mom ordered for us and how Austin was really excited to get a new suit for the occasion. He's talking quietly in a soothing voice and I start to feel warm and fuzzy at his actions then I fall asleep.

When I wake up a few hours later Will's asleep now, he's dropped his head on top of mine and his arm is wrapped around my own. I stay still not wanting to wake him up. I carefully grab my phone and see that I have a snap from Hazel. She's sitting right in front of me with Frank so I don't know why she would send me one now. I open it and It's a photo of me and Will asleep on the plane. I blush when I see it. I look so vulnerable when I sleep. It's a cute photo though and I'm sure she sent it to Will and all my other friends too. I screenshot it.

 

When we land in Austin we all retrieve our luggage, take a bathroom break, then pile into the giant van that we arranged to take us to Brownsville. The van's interior has the seats against the walls so we're all sitting in a large circle. All my friends surround me and they all start having quiet conversations.  A few minutes after the driver starts the van Will fall's asleep again, this time with his head on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of him sleeping Hazel says quietly so as not to wake Will, "You seem so happy now, I never thought you would be getting married in Texas"

I know what she means, the last year and a half seemed like a happy blur that I'm still living. 

"I didn't either," I say with so much deadpan honesty a few of my other friends stop their quiet conversation and join ours. 

"Did you finish it?" Jason asks quietly. everyone's gone quiet now not wanting to wake up Will. 

"I did."

I carefully pull out my phone so I don't jostle Will and glancing at him to make sure he's still asleep I open the photo I painted for Will. It's a couple photo like I know he's always wanted. I painted the photo of us Naomi had given to me over a year ago, where we're riding horses in his pasture. I never showed the photo to Will, planning to paint it the entire time. I hand my phone to Hazel so she can get a good look and everyone wants to see, so she passes it around the van. Quiet 'oohs' and 'awes' travel with my phone till it eventually makes it back to me. 

Percy asks, "Is your dad going to make it? They all know about the issues I have with my father.

"He said he was coming," I answer. My friends give me sympathetic looks, they don't like my dad much either. 

"What about Persephone? Did you invite her?" Piper asks.

"My evil step-mom? God no." I smile. 

"Does Will have any hot brothers or friends?"  Rachel asks. We're all still whispering and Will's snoring quietly into my neck. 

"Austin's cute, but he's cute in the way that he's 14, and he already knows his soulmate. And there's Conner, he's not as tall as Will, but he's decent."

Reyna butts in, "How short are we talking?

"He's maybe an inch taller than me," I answer. 

All the single lady's sigh in disappointment.

"I resent that sigh, I'm not that short," I whisper.

Percy rolls his eyes, "Neeks how tall are you again." 

I glance at Will making sure he's still asleep. Everyone's looking at me with knowing smirks. I can't ignore the question forever.

"I'm 5'8," I fib.

"Oh no you're not," Percy says waving his hand dismissively, "I know you wear insoles." 

"Fine, I'm 5'7," Percy looks way to happy about this.

"How tall is Will." everyone's definitely smirking now. Hoes.

I sigh. "He's 6'3." I lie.

"No, he's not," Jason says slightly too loud and Will shifts lightly then goes back to sleep. Then Jason continues, "I'm 6'3, and he's taller than me." 

"Finally he admits it," Piper whispers, mostly to herself in victory. Then they all look at me again. 

"Fine! I whisper with my teeth clenched, "he's six feet, four inches of beautiful stature." 

They all laugh quietly at my proclamation when Percy counts on his fingers. 

"That's a 9-inch height difference, pay up," Percy says as Reyna shifts in her seat to bring out $5 bills. 

"I was close," Reyna says as she passes Percy the five, "I didn't know you wore insoles."

My mouth is open in bewilderment, "You guys bet on our height difference? That's screwed up," I say, but I'm smiling.

"Eh." Percy shrugs. 

"How long are you going to be in Italy?" Hazel asks changing the subject. 

"Just under two weeks," I answer.

"That's so romantic," Piper coons. 

"You haven't been back since you were 12 right?" Thalia asks. 

I nod then promptly stop because I don't want to wake Will. "I told Will I wanted to go back someday when we first started dating, and he suggested it." 

That gets a few awe's from most the girls and a Jason. 

"You really love him don't you," Thalia says slightly bewitched, "The way he looks at you. And you almost seem to glow when you're with him... Is that how it is with all soulmates?" "

I look down at our joined hands, "I can't really explain it, I feel whole when he's there. He makes me feel important by doing the sweetest things. He's just, warm and I feel safe with him. Most of the time I feel like I'm in a happy daydream."

Everyone who has a soulmate seems to share a knowing smile with there other-half. Except for me since my other-half is asleep, I just gaze at him fondly.

Thalia notices and says with absolutely no malice, "you're all saps." 

"A little bit." Leo agrees. and we all share a quiet laugh, then Will starts to shift in his sleep.

Everyone goes quiet again then Will says quietly, "an..gel..." I feel my face heat up and all my friends wait for him to say more. Luckily he doesn't. 

Percy is biting his thumb, "He calls you Angel?" 

I roll my eyes not caring enough to deny it, "Oh come on that is not as weird as Seaweed Brain." 

"Or Wise-Girl," Jason adds. 

Percy gets snappy and whispers intensely, "Oh please Piper calls you Sparky! That's like a dog's name!"

I have never seen Jason blush so hard in my life, I'm shocked his glasses don't fog up. 

I can't help myself and I laugh. Loud and hard, I try not to move too much but my shoulders shake with the laughter. My friends go quiet Will's eyes open groggily. He doesn't lift his head from my shoulder though, he does adjust slightly and closes his eyes again trying to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, sweetheart," I tell Will quietly, feeling bad for waking him, then I realize not quietly enough and all my friends are biting their lips and covering their mouths with hands trying to hold in laughter. I heat up like a pop tart in a toaster. 

 

After another hour in the van, we arrive at the hotel we're staying in the next few days. I wake up Will and we get our bags and large suitcases out of the van and check into our rooms. I and Will reserved a decent sized room so we would have space to get ready in tomorrow for the wedding.

I feel tired from the long day of travel, but it's only four, so I go with Will to his childhood home to see everyone and make sure everything's ready for the wedding that's happening the following night. We prepare for the rest of the day then head back to our hotel for the night. Pooped. 

Will deadbolts the door closed behind us and declares. "I'm going to take a shower." 

"Have fun with that." I flop down in our temporary bed. 

"It uh," Will's fingers flutter slightly, "would be more fun if you take it with me." 

I promptly roll to my feet and strip as I follow Will to the bathroom. 

 

After a long shower, we snuggle under the covers with the AC turned up high so we don't get too hot. I never do, but Will always does so this is the compromise, AC but we cuddle. Tonight Will wraps his arms around my middle and I rest my hands on his chest, with our legs tangled together and our heads on the same pillow. I'm leaned back slightly so I can see his eyes when I talk to him, keeping our lower haves pressed together. Will looks sleepy, but not too sleepy. Probably on account that he took two naps today. His lips are upturned slightly and his eyes are soft in the darkness of our hotel room. He looks at me like I'm something unique and delicate. I lean closer and nuzzle into his neck pressing our bodies completely flush together. I've always fit so perfectly in his arms. I take a deep breath, knowing the safeness I feel here will never go away. He's not going anywhere. 

"You make me so happy," Will says quietly. The fuzzy feeling in my stomach somehow intensifies at the words. 

"You make me so happy,"  I say back into the crook of his neck where my head is placed. 

"You know two years ago at this time, I had over seven years left on my timer. I never would have dreamed I'd be getting married to my true love..." he says in slight wonder.

"I uh, actually I didn't realize it had skipped forward over seven years till I looked in the mirror the morning I met you," I admit, "I thought I was going crazy so I made Jason come over and look at it for me."

We share a quiet laugh, "That sounds like something you would do." Will responds, running his hand down my spine and resting it on my side. 

"Yeah, I was nervous and Jason told me that the man I was about to meet was made for me." I kiss his neck lightly, "and he was right." 

"Jason's a good guy," Will says in a brittle voice, and I realize I made him start to cry. 

Worriedly I lean out of his neck so I can see his face, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I flutter my hands over his cheeks. Just a few tears escape him. 

Will smiles, "Sorry, nothing's wrong, I'm just happy." _My heart, of gosh_. Will blinks a few times and his eyes don't water anymore they just look shiny, glossy. 

I kiss him on the forehead softly then the nose then I just pepper his entire face with kisses while he laughs freely, a bubbly sound that seems to brighten the room. I end with kissing his mouth, our lips press unhurriedly together and he tastes like mint toothpaste. I'm a marshmallow over a fire, getting all soft and warm. I feel Will's breath mix with my own where our noses are slightly touching each other, fitting perfectly together, just like the rest of me in his arms. 

We kiss like this for a long time, with slow and sure lips, tongues dancing occasionally, and hands firmly holding each other in place. When we finally break apart Will's complexion is warm, and I'm sure mine looks the same. I nuzzle back into his neck. 

"Goodnight Will, I love you." 

"I love you too."

 

Jason wakes us up by banging on our door at 8 in the morning. "Time to get ready!" he calls.

Will gives me a squeeze then untangles himself from my arms and the bed.

"Noooooo," I complain when he leaves me cold and opens the door to Jason and Cecil. Who are both already dressed for the occasion. Jason in a black suit with his hair styled perfectly, black-rimmed glasses sit on his now fully healed nose. Cecil in a Navy blue tux, he looks more put together than I've ever seen him, although he still has that mischievous smirk. 

I sit up tiredly. Will takes his suitcase and gives me a chaste kiss before leaving with Cecil to get ready at his childhood home. I'm going to get ready here since we aren't supposed to see each other in our suits before the wedding. It's a strange tradition that I don't get to spend half my wedding day with the man I'm marrying. But that's just how it is.

I shave and brush my teeth then Piper comes in already ready for the wedding with her hair up in an elegant bun, delicate makeup on, and a strapless deep red gown. She styles my hair for me making it look messy but still classy somehow and it's perfect. When she's doing this Jason paints my nails black, I'm really bad at doing my left hand and didn't want that showing up on our wedding photos. I wear just a dash of mascara for the occasion as well.

I put on my deep black fitted tux, with a dark mahogany vest and matching tie and handkerchief in my chest pocket. Over a black collared shirt. I put on my slightly pointed dress shoes and my engagement ring, skull ring, and I replace the plain unnoticeable earing I'm currently wearing to a small black heart. Lastly, Jason attaches the small marigold and sunflower to the front of my jacket. He seems so proud when he does it. He looks at me like I look at Hazel sometimes. With a satisfied fondness. 

"Do I look okay?" I ask him when he does this. 

He smiles honestly, "You look incredible Neeks." 

He finished attaching the flower and says, "let's take a few photos."

He hands Piper his phone and we pose like spies with finger guns. Then we take a selfie. 

"Can we go get coffee now? I am not getting married without caffeine in my system." 

"Definitely a good Idea, besides we need to get down to get some food in you before the wedding." 

"Wait what time is it?" I ask.

Jason checks his watch and pushes up his glasses like a freaking nerd and says, "it's 12:30"

"How?" I squeak.

"It took us a long time to get you ready, come on let's go get some coffee." The three of us head into the elevator and down to the lobby. 

"I'm going to Will's to make sure everyone's ready there." Piper says then gives me a soft hug, "Good luck!"

Jason kisses her on the cheek then she leaves the building. I and Jason buy some coffee from the front desk. I down it. I don't feel nervous yet. Maybe it's because the days been moving so fast? Or maybe I'm genuinely not nervous since there's nothing to be nervous about? No, that can't be it.

 

I and Jason pick up some breakfast then head to the reception hall. The wedding was scheduled to start at 2 so everyone will be showing up about now in preparation. The hall we're getting married in has a beautiful outside patio for late night weddings, and the inside is grand and decorated exactly how I and Will specified. Where they got so many sunflowers and Marigolds I didn't know but it's beautiful. When we walk inside I'm talking animatedly to Jason practicing my vows when he grabs my shoulders and turns me around so fast I would fall If he took his arms off me.

"Jason, What-" I start.

Jason cut's me off, "Sorry, Will's over there."

I gasp, a sound I would deny immediately if anyone pointed out, "Did he see me?"

"No, he was turned around," Jason says leading me to the other end of the hall.  

I can't help my self and I ask, "How does he look?" 

"You don't get to know, " Jason answers in a sassy voice. 

I tisk, "Fine." 

Jason helps me practice my lines some more in a side room that's meant to keep the groom from the bride, or groom from the groom in this case. Hazel arrives and looks amazing in her deep red dress and hair hanging free today.

She gives me a fierce hug, "You look stunning Nico, I think I'm gonna cry." She pulls away and fans her face while blinking rapidly.

Frank comes in after her, he's dressed for the occasion in a black suit and a tie that matches Hazels dress. "Anything we can do to help?" He asks.

Before I can even open my mouth Jason butts in.

"Frank if you wouldn't mind helping people to there designated seats that would be amazing," handing him a floor guide, "Have Leo help you with it too." 

He turns to my sister, "Hazel, I need you to find Percy and bring him back here, as well as the other bridesmaids, and Cecil."

She gives Jason a salute and the two go off to accomplish their missions. 

 I look at Jason impressed. He smirks, "This ain't my first rodeo, I know what I'm doing."

Soon Percy pokes his head in and enters. He's in a black tux as well, with a blue vest and tie. "Damn, Neeks." He says excitedly when he sees me. I'm sitting on the red sofa chair that's in the room by this point. "You look like a mini Davy Havoc in that chair."

This was a compliment in the highest regards. "Thanks, Perc," I smirk.

Then Jason starts making sure Percy's ready to be the justice of the piece. The rest of the girls and Cecil come in and Jason works stuff out with them. When he's done explaining Kayla comes over to me.

"My brother's going to cry when he sees you," her smile shines when she pulls me into a hug, "You look incredible!"

"So do you," I reply. She has a silky yellow dress that makes her tan skin look amazing. 

She pulls away and says, "You really made Will happy, with proposing and doing all this I mean." 

"I hope so," I answer.

Then she's leaving with the other bride's maids, "Don't hold it against him when he cries." she points finger guns at me. 

 

I stand knowing it's almost time. Then I realize I didn't ask anyone to lead me down the aisle. I could walk alone people did that often, but it would be better to have someone guide me. For the first time all day, real anxiety runs through me. Then Jason walks back through the door with my father behind him. Jason steps to the opposite side of the room to give us a moment of privacy.

My dad. Do I want him to walk me down the aisle? He did apologize to me when he came over Christmas but still. Years of hurt, bitter feelings. Grudges built up by the miniature Bob the builder inside my stomach. Could I give him one last chance? My father looks at me now with proud eyes, similar to how Jason was looking at me this morning, but his eyes also carry regret and a pang of deep sadness. I decide to let it go. At least for today, I'll give him a chance. I step towards him.

We don't say anything for a count of ten then I take a deep breath, "Thank you for coming," and I'm startled to recognize that I mean it. My dad had missed a lot in my life, this didn't make up for it, but he was trying, so I would too.

"Can you be my escort?" I ask.

My dad smiles, and for once it doesn't look forced, "I would enjoy that." 

We shake hands in understanding.

Jason comes back over, all business when he explains where we need to walk and that Will and his escort would be entering from the other side, that my dad would leave me to go up the stairs alone and take his designated seat on the front row. Then Percy would take charge from there.

Then he turns to me and hugs me tight. There's so much raw emotion in it I have to blink a lot to not let water ruin my mascara.

"I love you Neeks." He says and I have to blink more. 

"I love you too... God, your gonna make me cry." 

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you're happy," he pulls away and we're both blinking a lot.

We compose ourselves and the music starts playing.

Jason takes my ring then leaves the room and heads towards the altar.

My father offers me his arm and I take it. My dad's in full black attire, matching me well. We wait till Jason gives us the signal then we start our walk towards the altar. I see Will emerge from the other side of the room. The sight of him makes almost swoon, like we're on our first date again. He's in a dark indigo suit, that's fitted perfectly. With a sunflower yellow vest and tie with a white collared shirt. He has a yellow handkerchief in his vest pocket and a matching sunflower and marigold pined to his jacket. His curly hair is pushed up and back from his face, and he's smiling his ridiculously pretty contagious smile. My dad gives my hand a squeeze before he leaves me at the Alter, and Will's dad does the same. I guess he made it after all.

I meet Will in the middle in front of Percy. I take Will's hands while looking up at his face. Trying to memorize this moment. Will's freckles, his lovable eyes, the way his lips twitch slightly as if they're searching for a way to smile even more. I'm so lucky that this man is meant for me. He blinks his brilliant eyes a few times trying not to let a tear escape, it happens anyway. Just like Kayla said. I reach up and wipe away the tears that fall and I feel so much joy one runs down my face as well.

Percy says, quietly so only we can hear him, "You guys are so perfect, oh God." and he rubs his watering eyes and sniffles a few times stopping himself from crying.

We share a quiet laugh and I take Will's hands once more then Percy clears his throat for attention then starts, "We are gathered here together in the presence of friends and family to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships - the celebration of the union between two souls." I almost laugh at how serious Percy sounds, saying the required lines, "Groom and Groom," Percy smirks, and pauses for dramatic effect, "You may exchange your vows."

Will goes first and I see his chest rise and fall from a deep breath, then he starts, 

    "Nico," his voice is thick and full of emotion. I swallow composing myself. "When I met you I thought I might feel unprepared, or uncertain of you. But I didn't, and I never have. It was almost like we had loved before, and I was just stumbling through life waiting for you... I promise you my unconditional love, tenderness, and undying devotion, to not ask you to be more than you are, and to love you for being you. That I will hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you for all the days of our life." At his benevolent words, I feel whole and a few tears go down my face. I let them, not bothering to fight it. Will brings his hands to my cheeks, wiping the tears and he continues, "I know that our souls have always been united, and that I have the joy of experiencing that love and completeness now and forever. I am yours, and I love you with everything that I am."

He places a soft kiss on my forehead when he's finished I slip my damp eye's closed and relish in the love he's given me. I hear the room being filled with sniffles. Behind me, all my friends are wiping at there silent tears.  Percy hands Will my ring and he slides it over my black nail and onto my finger. I take a few moments to compose myself and slip my hands back into his. 

    "Will," I take one more deep breath for good measure. Will's giving me his full undivided attention, he looks complete. I nervously play with his fingers intertwining them completely with my own, then I start. "Somehow my life has come to this amazing moment, and I often feel that I'm in a wonderful dream sharing my life with you. I love the spark that is inside you, your eternal glowing lovely spirit, and I am so happy to be able to see that every day, warming my soul, forever. I watch the sweet small things you do, filled with wonder about how you became mine, and think I am the luckiest man alive. My commitment to you is one I give freely, absolutely, and without hesitation." Will looks elegant as his tears fall and I untangle one of our hands to help him with the water situation and continue, "I've grown to love you without fear, and promise to support you, encourage you, and cherish you forever...Please understand, that I am yours, utterly."

I finish and Will's giving me that familiar look of wonder, he leans close to me and I hug him while we compose ourselves. The hall is filled with sniffles and when we break apart I accept the ring from a wet-eyed Percy and take Will's hand in mine, sliding it onto his long ring finger. He looks at it in awe, as though he hadn't been wearing it for the last four months and he slides up his sleeve making sure my name's still on his wrist then I take his hands. My cheeks are starting to ache from smiling so big. 

Percy rubs his eyes a few more times then clears his throat once more for the last part of the ceremony. 

"Will Solace, have you unearthed the one your soul loves?" 

Will answers with clear certainty, "I have found him, and I will not let him go."

Percy turns to me, "Nico Di Angelo, have you unearthed the one your soul loves?"

"I have found him, and I will not let him go." I look deep into Will's eyes. 

"Congratulations, you may now kiss your soulmate." Percy ends. 

Will brings his hands to my waist and I go up on my toes linking my arms around his neck bringing him down to meet me half way. The building erupts in cheers when our lips meet. Will's pretty mouth melts perfectly with mine like it has so many times before, and yet my heart still soars under my layers of fancy clothing. 

Over the next few hours, Jason and Lou Ellen give speeches that are hilarious and heartfelt, Jason wasn't lying when he told me all those months ago he would bring up what he and Will talked about in his hospital room. I get to hear some amazing stories about Will from Lou that has me laughing so hard my eyes water again. There's no alcohol at the wedding. Just a lot of different types of fancy lemonades and good food. We take candid wedding photo's outside the venue with the photographer and we move to the outside patio to dance.

I and Will dance together first, I'm glad we practiced so much beforehand so it's just second nature while the photographer snaps photo's for us from afar. Our friends and families watch us do the first dance. In the outdoor lighting, Will looks like he's glowing, light bounces of his hair turning it to gold. We get closer as the song goes on.

He says quietly so only I can hear "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" I shake my head. 

"Well, how rude of me. You're beautiful." He declares making me giggle. 

"You look incredible too." Will gives me a quick peck on the neck that makes my face heat up. We just got married and that flusters me even now. I lean into the crook of his neck and take a deep satisfied breath. 

"I'm glad I'm yours," I say into his neck. 

We dance close for ten blissful minutes till I get a tap on my shoulder and I pop open my eyes.

It's Will's mother, Naomi, she smiles apologetically for interrupting, "I was hoping I could get a dance with my new son." I untangle myself from Will and he kisses me on the cheek in farewell. I take Naomi's hand and place my other on her waist. She's a tad shorter than me so it's comfortable.

She lets me lead us to the song and says, "I've never seen Will so happy."

I smile, "he's always so positive, and kind. You know you're an amazing mother." 

She gives my shoulder a squeeze at the compliment, "He's never been quite this happy though. When he told me you had proposed he was on cloud nine, and it seems like he still is."

I throw a glance at Will and he's dancing with Hazel, the two are talking enthusiastically about something. It warms my already toasty heart. 

"I want to take care of him," I admit. "he's so sweet it's a miracle I haven't fallen into a sugar coma yet." 

She smiles, "He's always been a perfect gentleman hasn't he." 

"He really has, always opening door's for me, offering me his jacket, carrying my bags, making me breakfast Sunday morning... He really is adorable." I feel like I can tell Naomi this since she knows and feels love for Will as well. 

She giggles, it makes her sound young and free, "You're a romantic aren't you Nico." 

I think about that for a moment, "I guess I am." I admit. 

The song comes to an end and she pulls me into a hug, "You already take care of him so well Nico." 

I dance with Kayla, Lou Ellen, Hazel, Piper, and others, until I end up dancing in Will's arms again. The suns going down now, we'll be clearing out soon. I listen to Will's heartbeat and completely fold into his frame. 

"I love you." He tells me in a husky quiet voice. 

I smile for the hundredth time that day, "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If there's anything you guys want to see from Will's POV feel free to send a message. I already have a frick ton of stuff planned but I'm open to more idea's. I mentioned this in the beginning notes but his POV will be called Perfect Timing. Thanks again, beautiful people. 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧HAVE A SUNSHINY DAY! (or a peaceful night depending on when you finished this.) 

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should be out within the month, I'm busy with midterms rn but I'm doing my best! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I fell back into the pit of Solangelo that I probably never got out of. I know I haven't addressed the daddy issues yet, but I will in the next chapter. ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Expect more fluff, light angst, weddings, and a little bit of smut... light smut... just a smidge... like soft smut...
> 
> t(｀0´t) Fuck u midterms!


End file.
